


Tifa's Secret

by Scribbleness



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Final Fantasy VII, F/M, Final Fantasy VII Remake, Final Fantasy VII Remake Spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 85,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbleness/pseuds/Scribbleness
Summary: In the middle of a battle on top of a Shinra building, AVALANCHE was suddenly aided by the Turks and surprisingly by President Rufus Shinra himself. But almost losing Tifa had unraveled true characters, the most bewildering surprise yet, and the events that lead to that moment. Love, after all, is the same for any cause. [Canon-divergent]
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Rufus Shinra
Comments: 100
Kudos: 136





	1. Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Anything that is not mine, is not mine. The games, the characters, they are not mine. The concept of the story is mine, but the elements added that were not originally mine, are definitely not mine. I hope that's enough disclaimer!
> 
> Author's Note: I was so heavily sucked into the Rufti ship I just had to write this one. Hey Naya, I'm going cruising on his Rufti ship and I bought tickets! YOU ARE COMING WITH ME!

It really was a bad time and place for anyone to come to a shocking discovery about someone who had not been so subtle about expressing feelings, may it be hatred, jealousy, or happiness at the slightest of things.

The AVALANCHE, though unsurprisingly at this point, had found themselves in the middle of skirmish with monstrous experiments from one of Shinra's underground laboratories _and_ were on their last bottles of potions and ethers. Surprisingly, they managed to bring the battle onto the rooftop of a Shinra facility, unsure if they were followed there or did they unwittingly pave a way for these mindless beasts to scurry to the top simply because somebody left a door open. Even _more_ surprisingly, however, was that there were no Shinra soldiers or personnel around to stop them or call the alarm and request for back-up. Cloud had dismissed it as a sound reason rather than a peculiar situation since it would be highly impractical to send people up here only to be grotesquely killed either by them or the monsters, and then spend Shinra money to clean up after _on top_ of the inevitable hazard pays and overtimes.

On the other hand, when did Shinra ever care? This place could be infested with monsters such as any other of their structures around the Planet, and they would still think that batting an eye over the casualties would be a waste of effort. Briefly, he thought about Vincent, Yuffie, Cid, and Cait Sith who were tasked to find the lost reports on Jenova and were still roaming around the building. He hoped they already made it out.

"Hang in there!" Tifa called out to no one in particular among their heavily grappling party, swiveling herself up in the air and landing a kick on a muscular wild cat that looked so much like the one Prince Whitey had. What was that thing called again? Nationfire? Darksoul? Fangy?

"I'm coming!" Aerith swirled her staff and then, after a pause of her usual mid-battle prayer, tossed a Cura at Red XIII who seemed to be down on his last leg. Literally.

Despite Barret's perpetual screaming and the almost deafening gunshots from his arm that never seemed to cease, Cloud had still managed to hear the sounds of the monsters better than he could see them under the dark of the night. The building, though still fully functional, had neglected to maintain the lights of the barely used helipad.

He felt Tifa on his back and paid her a brief glance— dirt had smeared her slightly blistered cheek and her shoulders already heavily bruised. He could swear she was already shaking from fatigue, an issue that could easily be fixed by a tuft of potion or hi-potion. But her tightly balled fists were still up and her nearing empty stash of curatives untouched. Instead, she kicked the wild cat jumping on them with unbridled strength.

Then the next surprising thing happened.

His ears picked up the noise of blades against the air before the strong gusts of wind distracted the party to the sky where a large helicopter was making a hasty descent towards them. The force of the wind staggered the monsters away from them which then proceeded to ground their claws to the ground. Reno, Rude, and Elena had already landed from the helicopter, their weapons in hand, followed by President Rufus Shinra, in the flesh, complete with his usual pristine, overly decked out white and gray garment.

Had they come for Aerith?

Rufus pointed a gun at Cloud's direction and fired two shots aimed at the monster on his side. He answered Cloud's indignant look with a sneer and a contemptuous smirk before turning to his right to shoot more of the monsters that just kept pouring in from the lower floors through the doorway to the rooftop.

"Tifa!" Elena called, tossing a Mega Potion at her.

Tifa smiled and paid her a hearty "thanks!" before punching another monster Aerith was struggling with.

As their fight dragged on, Cloud ran to the direction of the offending door, only to be naturally ambushed by more of the monsters. Tifa and Rude were on his side, punching, kicking, and dodging the monsters as swiftly and strongly as they could, while Barret pointed his right arm at the horde for as often as he was free. But their conquest was beginning to take a toll on them as the monsters kept pushing them away and away from the vexing door.

Tifa fell to the ground. Then the biggest, gut-punching, unquestionably surprising thing happened.

Heaving, eyes panicked and defeated, her previous vigor all but gone, Tifa in her compelling voice called "Rufus!"

Rufus, having just had shot a monster to the ground, turned to her, his disinterested expression turning to horror just as Tifa was about to be swarmed by more monsters. Cloud watched as Rufus very fleetly tossed coins, shot them, and he was so rapidly railed to Tifa's side he could have just flown while extraordinarily having his bullets work harder for him by thrusting the monsters farther from where Tifa was. Rufus then pulled her up, wrapped one arm protectively around her waist, then with his other hand continuously shot at the charging abominations before redoing his trick to launch the two of them to a safer spot.

Cloud stood there, stunned at what he just saw, barely hearing Reno's voice calling his name which grew more annoyed each time. It took a side attack from one of the monsters to bring him back and finally realized that Reno already had the knob in hand but could not push it shut without help. Cloud, being the one closest to the door, used his Buster sword as shield to block them from going through the door. But as more of the monsters flocked, the harder it got to force them out. Cloud was groaning, gritting his teeth, and the recent sight of Tifa in Rufus' arm was sapping most of the strength left in him. Elena and Rude were immediately on his side when his groans turned to a forceful scream and made the task quicker and lighter. He spared himself a brief glance at Rufus and Tifa, now away from each other as they attacked monsters from farther sides of the helipad. Cloud pushed himself harder against his sword and before he knew it, Reno did a pushing of his own and successfully shut the door.

"Well, that takes care of it," Reno said, huffing.

Cloud narrowed his eyes and glanced over the place, sight passing again by Rufus then Tifa.

Rude pushed his dark glasses up his nose. "Fight's not over yet. We still need to clean this place up from leftovers."

And as the battle went on, so did Cloud's stupor. He knew what he saw and what he heard. Tifa called for Rufus' name for help instead of his. Rufus, the President of Shinra, the current king of the company Tifa had been cursing to hell and high ground for taking everything away from her. Rufus Shinra, the evil magnate whose Turks allowed the destruction of Sector 7 with all the lives the people worked hard on building, Tifa's included. The embodiment of everyone's fear and misfortunes. The very reason AVALANCHE was still alive, kicking, and growing. Hell, he almost got her _killed_ at one point! And now, not only were they somehow touchy with each other, but also on a first-name basis.

Either this was some sort of a joke or a bad dream, and he would very much like to see the end of it.

When the place finally fell into silence and somehow cleared, Reno sprawled himself on the ground with a loud satisfied respire.

Cloud caught Tifa and Rufus steal brief glances at each other before looking and walking away. He looked around at everyone, searching for anyone else who saw that exchange, but everyone seemed too busy recovering from the overwhelming battle that truly tested them to their wits. And for the first time, his party and the Turks were working peacefully together, even Barret stopped himself from blurting something out to offend the other party.

So the next thing that happened almost came to no surprise to Cloud.

Tifa, on her way to help Red XIII, was suddenly stabbed to her side by a claw from a monster that was barely fighting for its life.

"Tifa!" Aerith's blood curdling scream had Rufus' quick attention. Eyes wide and blazed with panic, he called for Tifa's name frantically as he rushed to her side, losing all his cool and composure he had maintained up to this point.

Tifa was coughing and shaking, almost choking on her own blood that dripped from the side of her mouth. Rufus pointed his double-barrelled gun and fired two fatal shots at the monster, causing it to withdraw its claw from Tifa's flesh. She fell on her knees, brows knit together from shock and pain. Rufus caught her in his arms just before she slumped to the ground and pulled her close on his lap.

"No. No. Stay with me. Tifa, no. Tifa. Please. Please…"

The Turks scrambled, rushing to their side with all the curatives they had in hand. Elena was already on her phone, calling on Tseng to bring the helicopter as fast as he could. Aerith took a tuft of ether and held her hand over Tifa under a Curaga.

And Cloud, though he too rushed to her side, watched as Tifa was receiving all the help everyone could give her, knowing that there was nothing more he could do at that moment. As he heard the blades of the helicopter closing in, he watched as Rufus Shinra, white coat smeared with blood, cradled Tifa so tightly in his arms their foreheads were almost touching, pleading to her over and over to stay with him until his voice broke and Tifa closed her eyes.

And just like that, the secret was out.

* * *

Shinra seemed to have a tendency to mistake their hospitals as their covert laboratories— both look strikingly similar. So similar they were that Cloud had a mild panic when they entered the place from the rooftop which quickly grew into doubt on whether or not they brought Tifa to the right place. Yet again, Rufus pulled another surprise when he admitted Tifa into the Presidential suite of the hospital— his suite.

Cloud knew someone was bound to say something at this point while Tifa was being settled in the room to prepare for an emergency operation (another surprise from the topside was that the Presidential suite had its own operating room), and that it was going to be Barret. But in each attempt he made, Aerith would glare at him to shut up and say nothing because it truly was not the right moment for it, and the silence was too fragile to be broken.

All the while Rufus, who seemed to have recovered to his stoic self, didn't look to be minding their presence though silent they may be. As everyone eventually settled on the couches and chairs of the gaudy suite, Rufus stood by the door of the operating room, back leaned on the wall, and chin rested on a tight fist supported by an arm folded against his chest. His unreadable gaze under furrowed brows was directed at the floor and jaws clenching then loosening.

Tseng, who was also waiting in the room with them, stood and approached Rufus at their standard two-feet distance. When he addressed Rufus, he spoke with great prudence.

"Sir, would you like me to fetch you some coffee?"

Rufus remained still and silent, eyes unblinking.

Tseng took it as an answer in itself and nodded before stepping out.

The operation went on for a little more than an hour. As the minutes passed, Rufus had gone from standing still to pacing back and forth in front of the door, evidently aching to get inside just as much as Cloud did. Neither touched the coffee Tseng brought for them.

All of them jumped on their feet when the attending surgeon stepped out. Still in her bloodstained scrub suit, she talked to Rufus in a voice so inaudible, Cloud took the liberty of walking to his side just to listen.

The surgeon flicked her eyes on him as if hesitant to recognize his sudden presence in front of Rufus. When he paid no mind to it more than he did for her brief pause, she started talking.

"She's fine." Cloud let out a long exhale while Rufus closed his eyes and fell his shoulders. "Her internals have healed up before we started the procedure, which I think is miraculous considering the depth of her laceration has indicated they should have been punctured."

Cloud and Rufus knew it to be because of Aerith's Curaga. Neither said anything.

"However, we have detected early stages of scarring, particularly in her liver. Cure spells are highly encouraged, so I recommend keeping a Cure materia on hand to hasten the healing. We have closed the wound with twenty stitches and already did a blood transfusion for the blood she lost. I would also highly recommend bed rest here in the hospital as we continue to monitor her and take care of her antibiotics."

"Where is she now?" Rufus asked, rather impatiently.

"Still in the operating room, Sir."

"Transfer her to her room, then," Rufus snapped at her.

The surgeon opened her mouth then curled her lips as she was about to say something but was carefully considering it out of fear of displeasing Rufus. "Should we, err, find another room for her, Sir? O-or…"

Rufus' brows furrowed so deeply the surgeon stiffened. "Do you think I intend to place her in a room other than what she has right here?"

The surgeon nodded, almost bowing. "No, Sir. I-I mean, yes Sir. R-right away, Sir."

* * *

It was Tseng who broke the news of Tifa's successful operation to everyone else. Aerith insisted to stay, while Barret, finding Shinra and the extravagance too unbearable for his own principles, decided to leave with a promise to visit the next day with questions. Red XIII had decided to accompany Barret while reminding how they should tell the others as well, and no one bothered to question Cloud.

When he entered Tifa's room, Rufus had already removed his coat and seated on the bedside chair. The lights were already dimmed into a warm and comfortable illumination, but it was not hard to discern that it was twice as large as his apartment at Stargazer Heights and resembled a hotel room with black interiors.

And in the middle of it all was Tifa on her queen-sized bed, sleeping soundly in her hospital gown, with a tube inserted on each hand. A shine on her left hand momentarily distracted him and he wondered if the silver band had always been there. Rufus' chin rested on his hands clamped together and elbows propped on his knees, his tired eyes watching her.

After some considerable silence, Rufus spoke. "I am sure you are riddled with questions, Mr. Strife."

The formality left a fetid taste in his mouth at the possibility of sarcasm. On the other hand, he had seen enough that night to speculate a bigger story that would explain Rufus' sincerity or lack thereof.

"Should I lay them out or are you just going to tell me?"

Rufus scoffed against his knuckles. "I would retort something to slander your thankless reply, but I am too tired to pursue a verbal crusade with you for such stupidity. So let me indulge you with a conclusive fact."

Cloud's eyes shifted to him as Rufus leaned back on his chair and faced him.

"Tifa and I are married."

Something unpleasant boiled inside Cloud that triggered him to shoot back "You're bullshitting me."

But Rufus held his stare at him and his face frozen straight. His silence allowed Cloud to realize he was witnessing one of the rarest moments of Rufus Shinra's display of honesty. As if seeking for more proof, his eyes wandered to Rufus' left hand, grasping only now for it to be ungloved. A silver ring glinted where it was supposed to. He stumbled back.

"No…"

Rufus crossed his arms against his chest as he observed Cloud seek his way to a nearby chair where he succumbed to his weakened knees and sat.

"This is exactly why she kept it from you."

"Don't make it sound like it's our fault."

"Is that so?" Rufus grimaced. "Your friend Mr. Wallace was not privy to hiding his distaste towards me despite me jumping into your party during your bout earlier this evening, which I assure you I did not do for any of you other than Tifa. How do you think he will react should he be told what I just said to you?"

 _He'_ _d go berserk_ , Cloud thought. He'd be engulfed by his disappointment on Tifa that he might just empty a barrel of his gun blindly and set something in flames.

"And had you known," Rufus added. "Would you have told the rest of your party?"

The party whose members were, one way or another, wronged by his company? Though half of it happened under his father's rule, Rufus and his Turks did not fare any better as the war between AVALANCHE and Shinra raged on. Not until tonight anyway. Had he known, it would only be for his own benefit. Cloud narrowed his eyes.

"I thought so," Rufus said, unexpectedly sombre. He slid his eyes to Tifa and took a deep breath. "While I freely welcome the idea of telling the world about us, for you to know in turn worries her so much I could tell it breaks her heart. But as it turns out, it only grazes the surface of a bigger picture and unravels more obstacles we are still fighting to overcome."

Cloud scoffed and shook his head. "Yeah? Like the blackmail you placed her under?"

Rufus glowered. He leaned his elbows on his knees, pinning his glare at the other man. "You dare assume I am using her?" The way he said it rattled from the depths of his voice, and if he had his gun in hand, he would be pointing it at Cloud.

But the other man was undeterred, still wearing that smirk like a leftover from his scoff. He arched his brows and clenched his jaws before speaking. "What else is the point of the marriage then, Rufus? Why, of all the women you could marry, would you choose Tifa?" He felt his voice rising and immediately spurned it back down. "We both know you drop plates on Sectors because you thought you could squash AVALANCHE that way. Or execute people just to make yourself look better. Or are you already forgetting that? You will do anything to get what you want." Cloud was heaving. He raked his fingers through his hair, looked away, and let out a long exhale. He closed his eyes. "Of all the ways you could get back at us, you chose to _use_ _Tifa_?"

Rufus narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "The only thing I am truly offended by right now, more than the inference you've made about my true intentions towards her, is that you seem to find it hard to believe how easy it is to love her."

Cloud threw him a glare. "Don't reverse this to me."

"Why, Cloud? Why must you think this marriage has any other purpose? What do you think I could gain from it if it is kept secret from the rest of you? Or the rest of the word, for that matter. Why would I willingly sign half of Shinra to her name?"

Cloud scowled. "Easily prenuptial agreement."

"I declined."

"Collateral, then."

"For what?"

Cloud frowned. For what, indeed? Did he really think Tifa would sell AVALANCHE out to Shinra by marrying him? By the way they were free without anyone stopping them and with the recent assistance they received from Shinra, it would certainly seem they were not at the short end of the stick. He was compelled to think Tifa agreed to marry him to secure AVALANCHE's safety, but there was one thing that might prove that otherwise. She called for Rufus's name on that helipad and not anyone else's. Not even his.

"It's true, we don't agree with everything. Especially with what Shinra or AVALANCHE is doing about this crisis we are having with Sephiroth and Jenova," Rufus continued. "She firmly believes in AVALANCHE's cause, while I remain the President of my company. We share one goal because we would very much like to keep this world intact, but our ways differ. You know very well. Nothing has changed."

Cloud detected Rufus added the last bit in Tifa's defense.

"Only I am now allowed to interfere in her activities should anything compromise her safety. I could take the liberty of providing her aid without having to think of excuses anymore."

"Excuses?"

"She used to turn them down simply because she couldn't see any reason not to. Now she has all the resources she needs at her disposal, whether or not she wishes to use them. If it's Shinra's, it's hers."

"That all?" Cloud raised an eyebrow apathetically. "And what's it to you?"

Rufus turned his head to Tifa again as he reclined back on his chair. His brows were furrowed with earnestness as he looked at her. "I am now free to love her as I please."

Something panged inside Cloud that pressed him to click his tongue and look away.

As silence passed between them, he could feel Rufus' eyes on him, observing him. How pathetic he must have looked to the husband of the woman he risked everything to feel even deserving of her attention.

And then, he heard the biggest surprise yet.

"She loved you first, you know," Rufus said.

Eyes widened, Cloud looked at Rufus for any affirmation that he was playing one of his tricks on him and decided to go for his heart. He wasn't.

"I knew from the first day I met her, back in Nibelheim. I knew her heart belonged to someone else. I never thought it would be you."


	2. Friendly Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Anything that is not mine, is not mine. The games, the characters, they are not mine. The concept of the story is mine, but the elements added that were not originally mine, are definitely not mine. I hope that's enough disclaimer!
> 
> Author's Note: I would like to thank my good buddy Naya for pointing out things and suggested more ideas that made this chapter infinitely better! As usual, I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's a light and somewhat boring chapter because I kept in mind that Rufus was at least five years older than Tifa and this is how I pictured how their friendship started while Tifa was still a teenager and Rufus was already an adult. Completely platonic, innocent, and wholesome but it has to start somewhere!

It all started when he was approached by the first Nibelheim resident to be ever friendly with him.

He was standing in front of the Shinra Mansion. Well, his father's mansion. More accurately, it was built for scientists so they could focus on their work like they were expected to while eliminating any excuse of seeking amenities essential to their everyday living such as a roof on their heads. Or a bed.

He wasn't sure why he was sent there either, other than to check on the current progress of the Research and Development Division that was currently working on a project Hojo was brewing, or a new discovery he made of something unthinkable. Like a way to bring more Ancients back from the dead. Or his soul.

Then he heard a girl's voice from his side.

"Heya!"

He turned to look at her. She was just a kid, a girl in the middle of her teenage years if he had to guess. She wore a teal dress, matched with a pair of teal sandals, dark brown hair going almost down to her waist, and uniquely ruby-colored eyes that brimmed with warmth and geniality.

"New here?" she asked.

"Not exactly."

"Never saw you around before." She nodded at the mansion. "You live there?"

Rufus turned back at the structure. "Sort of."

"Oh, you work there then?"

"More like that," he replied.

"As a SOLDIER, or…?"

Rufus scoffed. "Oh, dear me, no." He realized it was more complex than he would have liked to explain to her or anyone else what exactly he was doing there. Everything was classified, and it would be simpler if nobody else outside Shinra knew anything. So he told her something less complicated.

"I'm here as a caretaker."

"Well, finally!" the girl praised. Clearly, Shinra employees had kept everything in their stay so privately they failed to even hint at the townspeople that they had been residing in the place _and_ maintaining it like they were supposed to. The interiors were spotless, nevertheless. He checked. But he couldn't say the same about the outdoor landscape. Wilted flowers and weeds covered the lawn and only patches of it were mowed rather unceremoniously, while the walls of the house were barely peeking through the green and brown vines that enveloped them. Yeah, there was so much work to be done by the caretaker. The real one.

"I'm Tifa, by the way."

Rufus turned to the girl again. She held out her hand, a smile still on her face. He leaned back a little and raised a brow as he looked at her hand like it was covered in goo.

Tifa's cheeks burned red and she withdrew her hand. "Sorry."

Rufus pursed his lips before speaking. "I am not sure you should be in my company, much less be shaking my hand. People might get the wrong idea."

She didn't seem to get it at first. She tilted her head, her brows arched upward. He gave her an incredulous look. He was about at least five years older than her, for goodness' sake. Before he could explain why adults should not be seen alone with youth her age, Tifa widened her eyes and made an "oh" with her mouth.

"I know how to defend myself," Tifa replied, though bashfully. "And I think you look harmless. So far."

"It's true that I don't think I will ever find myself hurting anyone without reason. But you are way too trusting."

"Yeah," she dipped her head, "that's what my friend said."

Rufus felt his lips curve up a little and hummed against his throat, a confirmation of her friend's judgement. "Maybe it's better if you join him rather than find yourself here. There's barely anything interesting in his place."

Tifa raised her head and looked the other way where some horizon was supposed to be. "He's not here."

Rufus raised his brows.

"He left the town to become a SOLDIER."

"He's in Midgar, then."

"Yeah," Tifa replied, eyes still lost in the horizon. "Midgar. Pretty far from here, right?"

And he knew then that this friend was someone who meant more to her. That the distance was actually the more solvable part of her yearning. That he actually didn't have the heart to tell her how long she would be waiting for him to come home. That training to become SOLDIER would take five years or more.

"Why don't you go visit him?" he advised instead.

"My dad would never allow it. He never liked him in the first place, and going to Midgar will cost a lot. Besides, I don't think he can leave his work here even for a few days, and I don't know anyone else who would go with me."

Baring her heart to him, someone she barely knew, made him a little uncomfortable. He didn't know how to comfort her, and frankly he had never been in her shoes to empathize with what she was going through. If it were him, he'd order a helicopter to bring him where he wanted to be as soon as possible. So when she mentioned her dad for the first time, he felt relieved.

"Your father sounds strict," he said and tried to accomplish a concerned tone. "Don't you think you should head home before he goes looking for you?"

Tifa nodded. She looked at him again, the frolic in her eyes fading quickly. She then forced a smile. "I think you're right. I better get going."

Rufus discreetly blew through his teeth and nodded back. "It's nice meeting you, Tifa."

"And it's nice meeting you, good Sir."

Rufus chuckled, almost shaking his head at the inessential decorum. He had pretended himself a caretaker and he had to act the part. Caretakers were usually more candid in their approach with everyone else, so he had to put a name on himself. And for some reason, giving her his own name felt a little too risky, for both him and her. He was never too creative to make up things like names, but…

"Steve," he said and shrugged. He was already hating it. "Just Steve."

Her face lit up somewhat. "Steve," she repeated as if to seal a prelude to becoming her acquaintance.

* * *

The scientists were barely making a breakthrough with their research, and it was pitiful too, to see them obviously grounded so hard into their work and not seeing even a peek of the results. Any result would do. He just wanted those so he could fly out of this place with a solid report.

He was sitting on a bench with the least vines, head leaned back against a clear patch on the wall, and eyes closed. He had involved himself in the research as well for the past days and barely saw the morning light before going to sleep. Today was actually the first time he had slept at an acceptable hour in a while, and he had forgotten to tell the _real_ caretaker to fix the lawn like he was supposed to. Hell, he had forgotten the caretaker's name. And he was sure it wasn't "Steve."

He saw her pass by the open gate between the stoned fences, eyes forward and what seemed to be a basket hanging by her arm. He raised an eyebrow and closed his eyes as he brushed off brief curiosity. He heard her faint footsteps stop and a breath drawn. Rufus furrowed his brows again and opened his eyes, his curiosity starting to become more unrelenting. He heard her place whatever she was bringing on the ground, its weight crunching the dried leaves that fell from the trees in his backyard and onto the public pathway outside.

Rufus sat up when she started walking again. He headed for the gate and peeked. She was walking towards where Mt. Nibel was.

He twisted his lips downward and started to sprint towards her, groaning inwardly at her for compelling him to do this. "Hey!"

Tifa stopped and turned around. Her eyes widened at the sight of him. "Oh, hello!"

When he reached a considerable distance, he frowned and crossed his arms. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Mt. Nibel."

Rufus grimaced and shook his head. "That place is crawling with monsters. You're not supposed to go there. Or anyone, for that matter."

"It's okay, Sir Steve. I've been there before. I know what's in there. I can handle it."

He took a deep breath, impatient now. "No, you don't and you can't." When Tifa's eyebrows were starting to knit together, he continued. "Look, as much as I just want to walk away right now and pretend I didn't see you walk there, and believe me I do so I can go back to the nap I've been enjoying prior to this, I just can't let you. So it's either we both come back home where it will be safe, or I will have to go with you and end up dead with you either in the hands of the starving monsters or by falling off a cliff."

Her eyes suddenly widened as if she knew what he was talking about. "I-I made a promise to my friend."

"Your SOLDIER friend? He made you promise to climb Mt. Nibel?"

"No!" Tifa replied defensively. "I… made that promise to him."

"Well, I'm relieved," he said indifferently. "I was starting to suspect he isn't a very good friend."

"That's not true!"

"Good, then that means your friend wouldn't want you to go there either."

Her face softened and she stayed silent. She hung her head.

Rufus sighed. He tilted his back towards the town and turned around. "I'll walk you home." To make sure she _does_ go home and wrap up this unintentional adult obligation he caught himself into.

She followed him silently, though her footsteps against the coarse pathway and dried leaves were languorous. Looking over his shoulder, he realized her eyes were still on the ground.

Once inside the town proper, she pointed at one of the similar-looking houses. "That's where I live. I can go from here."

Rufus slid his hands into his pockets and gave her a nonchalant look.

Tifa frowned. "What?"

He shrugged. "Get inside your house, then."

She pouted, and he swore she was stomping as she made her way to the door and slammed it shut behind her. Rufus awarded himself a victorious smirk before making his way back to the mansion.

_That was close_ , he thought. The Nibel Reactor was no secret, but had he been at the wrong place and time, she would have found herself sneaking right into the reactor unsupervised that housed things she was not supposed to see, particularly that furtive specimen the company seemed to be obsessing over for as long as he could remember. Worse, she might never find herself returning home alive with all the abominations and monsters he certainly didn't lie to Tifa about. Adolescent curiosity was a fitful thing, and he knew her urge to question everything and explore the reactor had he used that as a reason for stopping her from going there, might have made a longer and undesirable story. And that little tantrum she made did little to convince him that he was wrong about his choice to bring her home himself.

He had enough of the fresh air and sunlight for today, and a longer nap on a proper bed would be more deserving than simply sitting on a hard dusty bench outside. As he passed through the gate, Tseng was already standing by the front door, hands clamped together behind him.

"They're waiting for you, Sir," Tseng said.

Well, there went his nap.

He stopped by the steps as Tseng opened the door for him. "Tseng, who is the caretaker again?"

"That would be Mr. Kramer, Sir."

"I assume he's the gardener too,?"

"That is correct, Sir."

Rufus glanced around the front yard and hummed against his throat. Tseng understood and nodded.

* * *

It had been three days since he last saw the sunlight. He had found himself in an unsurprising situation where nighttime meant work and daytime meant sleep. He had opted for the room where a desk was right in front of the worryingly wide window and browsed the files the scientists had submitted to him. They were reports of the subsequent "breakthrough" which were progressing towards promising results. Only a few more sleepless nights to drag himself through and he would be back in Junon. Or Midgar. Anywhere but here.

After finishing a report compiled in a folder, he tossed it to a pile on his side and leaned back on his tall, upholstered, velvet chair and relaxed his elbow on a rest. Even the size of his room made him feel a little cooped up, and he would be at the brink of insanity if he had to spend another minute in it. He grabbed the rest of the reports and headed outside.

When Mr. Kramer had the garden cleaned up, he had a table and a few chairs set up at the front yard. Lights lit up the moment he stepped out and sat on one of the chairs. As if on cue, the resident help, who had adapted his unusual body clock, appeared on his side with a tray of steaming coffee and biscuits before disappearing back into the house.

Rufus was on his fifth folder when his eyes flicked at a movement beyond the gate. There stood Tifa, seemingly marveling at the lights and the job Mr. Kramer had done at the place.

He groaned tiredly. "And what might you be doing out so late at night?"

Tifa gasped and almost jumped when she saw him. "Oh, good evening Sir Steve!"

Rufus stood up immediately at the volume of her voice and gestured at her to keep quiet as he walked towards her to the locked gate. First of all, she wasn't supposed to be there. Secondly, nobody should know the accidental correspondence they had for their own sake. Lastly, he wasn't Steve and there was never a Steve that he knew of inside the mansion.

Tifa glanced around through the gate. "Wow, you did a great job!"

"You're supposed to be home," he hissed.

"It's okay Sir Steve. I wander a lot when I can't sleep, and my house is close by."

Rufus shook his head disapprovingly. "Does your father even know you're here?"

"No, but he won't mind, I'm sure."

"He will mind."

Even after a pause between them, she was still not making a move to leave. She spoke again. "Can I come in? I promise I'll just look around a little then I'm out."

He paused in thought. "Fine. Make it quick." He almost missed Tifa's beam when he unlocked the gate, turned around, and walked back to his table.

As Tifa explored the yard, he buried himself into the files and had been so engrossed that he didn't realize Tifa was already standing by the opposite side of the table until she spoke.

"Are you studying?"

Rufus looked up and fixed his eyes on hers. "I guess you could say that."

"What about?"

"Business."

Her eyes rounded in delight. "You're actually studying for a business degree?"

"I am." Well, technically he already _did_ and finished it quite a long while ago.

"I'm actually interested in studying it myself," she said. "My dad's saving up for it. It might take a while, but that's okay."

Rufus blinked at her and swiftly shut the folder even though her eyes were actually at the biscuits. He gestured at the plate.

"Have some. Take a seat."

Tifa smiled and sat across him. She picked a biscuit.

"Go home after you've finished. This is not a good place for you at this hour. Else I will be forced to have you pulled out of this place."

"By whom?" She was genuinely curious.

"Shinra's security," he replied. "They oversee these grounds for trespassers, twenty-four seven."

"Well, I'm lucky they're not around yet, then."

"They will be soon if you abuse your stay. They would have to answer to the head of this place."

"You mean Mr. Shinra?"

Rufus nodded. "That's right."

Tifa hummed in thought before leaning forward with a hand cupped on one side of her mouth. "Is it true that his son grew up with pale and sensitive skin because he never knew sunlight?"

_A little accurate nowadays_ , he thought. Although it was against his own accord or anyone else's. Nevertheless, he took a little offense at it and crossed his arms against his chest.

"I wouldn't know," he lied. "But I am interested in where on the Planet did you hear that?"

Tifa shrugged as she nibbled on her second biscuit. "Rumors. Nobody I know ever saw him or knew him. A little sad that he is only known through rumors."

Rufus twisted his lips, unamused at the slight truth in her words. And he was just having quite enough of it. He raised his eyebrows and lifted his cup of coffee. "If I tell you that you can work as a tour guide for Shinra and earn, well, shall we say one hundred gil an hour, will you go home then?"

He could tell that made her jaws drop and her biscuit fell on the plate.

"Are you serious?"

"I can help put in a word for you. I am sure you could use the money to save up for your education. Shinra makes several business trips here in Nibelheim because of the reactor, and a tour guide is always needed. Someone like you can be of great help."

Her whole face lit up. "Yes! That will be great! Please do!"

"I will. Only if you go home now before I change my mind."

"Yes! Okay, of course!" Tifa began to stand up. She bowed to him a handful of times before she deemed it enough to express her gratitude before finally, to his great relief, leaving through the gate.

Rufus closed his eyes and drew a long breath when she was out of earshot. He propped his elbow on the armrest and massaged his temple.

"Tseng," he called. And in an instant, his right-hand Turk appeared on his side. "Arrange a program for that girl's post as our new tour guide here in Nibelheim. Make sure that she will be travelling with security at all times and is still not allowed inside the reactor. And see if you can still grab some of my reading materials from my business classes. Make a copy of each and send them to her."

Tseng nodded calmly. "Yes, Sir."

"How is the Ancient?"

"Still uncooperative, Sir. But Reno and Rude are still on their posts in Sector Six. She remains safe and well-guarded."

Rufus chuckled. "I hope she knows it's better that way."

As Tifa cantered towards her house, she glanced up at the moonlight and smiled with the uncontained giddiness from the prospect of her becoming a tour guide for Shinra. Already, she could feel the books, pens, and papers on her fingertips as she studies for a business management course, the clothes she would be wearing as she goes to school, and the proud smile her father would be wearing everywhere. The possibilities of building her dream to start her own business, her own empire.

Should everything turn out well, she would be eternally grateful to Mr. Steve.

* * *

.

.

.

Nibelheim was in flames.

Sephiroth apparently left no survivors in the wake of his unpredictable rampage, and the people back in the headquarters immediately pointed fingers at each other for sending Sephiroth there. No matter, that was the least of his concern. They must scavenge the place for any remaining sign of life.

Rufus stood by the window of his office in Junon, watching the waves of the seawater currents against the wind of the night. Tseng entered the room and spoke rather calmly considering the event that had just transpired.

"They found her," Tseng reported. "Zangan has already taken her in."

Rufus turned his head over his shoulder and nodded.

"Orders, Sir?"

"Tell Zangan to bring her to Midgar if and whenever possible."

Tseng nodded. "Very well, Sir."

_She should find him there_ , he thought. That friend she had always talked about would be the only person left for her of home and she would need him now more than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Next chapter, we jump five years later!


	3. Seventh Heaven

Seventh Heaven was finally picking up.

Tifa slumped on one of the chairs as soon as she locked the door and flipped the sign to "CLOSED." She hung her head backward, closed her tired eyes, and smiled. The whole day's labor of running around the bar to accommodate every customer finally caught up to her that she felt the tingling in her otherwise hearty muscles. She wasn't complaining. After all, she had looked forward to this moment when Seventh Heaven would be filled with so many people, she would have to extend her bar's operating hours. The thrill of being able to experience it had left her a triumphant feeling for all the fruitful efforts to conquer the days of endless entrepreneurial struggle.

She stood up only when she decided that she had mustered all of the energy that had not left her yet and went behind the wine bar, needle-like pain piercing through her overworked soles. She leaned her palms on the surface then glanced around the place; glasses of every size were strewn on the tables and, quite upsettingly, on the wooden floor with the spills and used napkins the patrons left along with their sobriety and manners.

She glanced at the clock behind her and only then realized it was already four in the morning. Leaving the place a big mess as it was had been out of her character, but she decided to make an exception for that day. She would hire one or two of the kids around the Sector to help her clean up first thing in the morning. She took her total collections, stepped out of the front door, locked it, and made her way to Stargazer Heights.

The shower was rewarding. The water washed away the sweat, grime, and spills she had endured from her duty and the warmth soothed her muscles and skin. She then dressed up for bed, sat on her desk, and pulled out a crimson notebook from a drawer on her side. She unscrewed her pen and flipped through the pages of her pad until she landed on one that was already half-filled with scribbles and numbers. She tried to remember everything she read from the materials on business management she was sent to in Nibelheim and how one particular subject about "sales projection" applied to her most recent experience. She had tried to commit everything to memory the moment she read the materials, but the incident, the tragic one that left her scarred in every way possible, and the training she had to go through to protect herself from being helpless ever again, was far from the plans she had envisioned for herself and made everything else blurry. It was just too bad that the materials burned with all she had known of home.

So she wrote what she remembered along with what she learned that day. She recorded all of her expenses and how Seventh Heaven benefitted from the profit margin of her total sales, and noted that she might have to mark up a little on her prices if she planned on employing extra help, which meant there would be more planning to do on labor costs, lawful benefits, etcetera. She kept on writing until her eyelids began to fall and her words became incomprehensible. She stretched her arms, turned off her desk lamp, and went to bed.

The next morning, and she had almost missed the morning had she further extended her sleep, she found two teenagers who were willing to help her clean the bar for fifty gil each. And the trash they gathered from their clean-up, to her surprise, filled two large garbage bags. Again, she was not complaining.

Tifa tasked herself in carrying the bags outside to the communal dumpster. On her way back to the bar, she noticed a dark-skinned, bald man in black suit and dark sunglasses standing by the porch of her bar, looking at her, seemingly _waiting_ for her. She hesitated to climb the steps and skeptically scanned him from head to toe.

"Ma'am," he greeted. There was no smile, not even a slight twitch to give away any emotion for her to read through except for his courteous tone.

Tifa tilted her head a little. "Can I help you?"

The man lifted a fist on his mouth and cleared his throat. It was the first time she saw a semblance of something other than indifference from him— he suddenly seemed uneasy. "I would like to ask for a minute of your time to inquire a few things."

Tifa's brows met upward. "Uhm, of course." She gestured at one of the chairs on the porch as she walked up the stairs. He didn't move. Instead, he glanced up at the signage of the place.

"Is this yours?"

"Yes."

"Then it is safe to say that you have met a significant number of patrons around Sector Seven."

"I suppose you can say that."

He faced her again. "Have you noticed a man with a large gun attached on his right arm?"

Tifa frowned and dipped her head forward at the peculiar description. Already, she could enumerate many reasons why having a gun attached at the right arm entailed a hazardous lifestyle, and she briefly wondered if the man was still alive to answer her questions about it. In any case, was that even real?

"Huh?"

"He is a large man and isn't very easy to miss. But he is most recognizable for the gun attached on his right arm."

Tifa shook her head. "I don't think I have seen such man around here, and I think it's highly unlikely for me to meet a man like him."

The man took a moment before nodding, seemingly accepting her answer. "Thank you, Ma'am."

He left before Tifa could ask him a few more things about this man and why he was looking for him, but her better judgement thought of Shinra and how both men might have something to do with the company. A gun for an arm? It sounded like another one of the company's experiments or a program to upgrade their SOLDIER army. In which case, she would rather be dead than involve herself with Shinra. If she was only going to be an observer, then so be it. She would rather not take sides.

She was able to open her bar on time that afternoon and had a promising number of customers in the first few hours. The flow had slowed down as evening approached, which Tifa had expected as the weekdays would start the next day which meant people ought to sleep in earlier for work. She had already found herself wiping her counter as early as eight o'clock when a man entered the empty place. And when she looked up to greet the patron, she almost dropped her rug.

Tall, broad shouldered, angular face, loose, unruly short blond hair, and a pair of blue eyes that comforted more than it scared her no matter how huffy she remembered him to be. He appeared like a living memory to her, and a fond one too that she thought she had also lost in Nibelheim. He hadn't changed at all. He surveyed the place before holding up his sight on her.

"Mr. Steve?" she gasped.

Steve's brows knitted together and he straightened himself in the middle of the place, chin leveled a little too high and steely eyes almost looking down upon her in dubiety. "You own this bar?"

She didn't know what to say. She had expected a warmer greeting for old time's sake, but the memory of his demeanour had made her realize that he indeed had always seemed distant and haughty. Despite that, she knew he was anything _but_ unkind. So she still smiled and bowed.

"Yes." She lifted her eyes and offered him a kind smile. "Do you remember me?"

He tipped his head forward and began making his way towards a barstool in front of her. "Why wouldn't I?"

She smiled wider then. "It's so nice to see you again, Sir Steve! I never thought I would! I never got to thank you for actually giving me a job as a tour guide, so, thank you!"

Steve observed her silently as he sat on the stool.

Tifa continued. "As a sign of my gratitude, you may choose any drink I have available. On the house!"

The look he was still wearing was unreadable, but he kept his eyes on her until he narrowed them as if he had made a decision. "Whiskey," he finally said.

Tifa nodded and happily prepared his drink. He observed the glass of drink in his hand after it had been placed in front of him before finally drinking it in one swig. The stiff silence from him made Tifa feel somewhat cold and unsought so she excused herself to clean the counter at the other end. It really was an unusual behavior from him or anyone.

Eyes still on his glass, he suddenly said "I didn't quite expect to see you in this Sector."

Tifa paused and turned to him. "What do you mean?"

He looked at her again and landed his glass on the counter. "It isn't particularly safe here."

She forced a smile. "No Sector is really safe, Sir Steve."

"Just Steve, Tifa. We're both adults now."

"Right," Tifa nodded. "Steve. Unless I live in the topside, nowhere in Midgar is particularly safe. It's only a matter of choosing one Sector you're most comfortable with."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "And you feel comfortable in this Sector?"

"Yes," she sauntered towards him. "It has been my home since Nibelheim."

"Home?"

"It's the first place I've been after the great fire. You've heard about it, right?"

He twisted his lips in distaste and averted his gaze, suddenly silent.

Tifa took a deep breath. "It's alright, Steve. I am thankful to be alive now, with a new home with great people, and a mentor like Zangan who helped me through. I am not sure if you have met him in Nibelheim, he trained me to fight. He was kind to me and taught me how to support myself, and more than that, he saved my life. And for that, I am grateful."

For some reason, it baffled Tifa why Steve suddenly closed his eyes, shook his head, and then hunched slightly forward. She ran through her words in her head that might have offended him, but found no reason for it. Unless he had something against Zangan, but that man had no enemies she knew of.

So she asked the most sensible thing. "So, how have you been, Steve?"

He straightened up, more mellowed now with hazy eyes. Wordlessly, he fished a fistful of gil from his pocket and placed it beside his glass.

Tifa bit her lip, rootless guilt digging her up from inside. "Leaving already?"

He chuckled faintly then looked at her. "Do you want me to?"

She didn't know how to answer. "No" might mean forcing him to stay against his own will, but "Yes" might come too rude and unbecoming. He stood anyway.

Tifa quickly pushed the gil back to him until he held up a hand.

"Keep it," he said.

She looked at the coins to count them mentally and the sum made her eyes widen— two hundred gil. Ten times the cost of his drink. She shook her head. "I already told you, it's on the house."

"Consider it as my compensation for arriving unannounced."

"Please, you are welcome anytime."

He froze just as he had turned around for the door. He made an amused sound against his throat before striding towards the exit. "It's good to see you, Tifa."

Tifa watched as he stepped out of the door and listened until his footsteps faded outside.

* * *

The next day was a lazy day. Tifa had expected to close the bar earlier than usual because of her market's tendency to head straight home after work, but she always opened earlier for those who did decide to drop by her bar first anyhow. One particular regular, a male mechanic approaching his seniority who seemed to have developed a habit of drinking one shot of vodka everyday like a personal medicine, suddenly droned about the "VP and his cronies" being sighted around the Sector. Tifa tried to ignore it until he mentioned something about a man with a gun on one of his arms and how the VP was very interested in him.

Tifa was in the middle of wiping a glass she just washed when she turned around and asked, "VP? As in the Vice President of Shinra?"

"Who else!" the man spat back, ridiculing her lack of common sense. But it only confirmed her suspicions about the bald man's inquiry from yesterday about the man he was looking for— they both had something to do with Shinra.

"I'm telling you, when you see the VP strolling around Midgar and not on the topside, disaster follows!"

"I thought he was assigned in Junon."

The man laughed so fiercely, he almost stumbled back on his stool. "'Assigned' my ass! More like exiled! But that doesn't matter, ain't it? He's got the whole Planet in his hands, he could go wherever he wants and do whatever he wants, anytime he wants!" He slammed his palm on the counter with the payment for his drink and slid off his stool. "Now listen to me, Tifa. You keep on fightin' for what you built for right here. You gotta do whatever it takes to protect it. Because that man, like his father, can take it all away from you."

"Don't I know it," Tifa said.

The man nodded and looked around the bar. "He can get this bar too, you know. If it fancies him."

Tifa smiled sweetly. "Over my dead body."

The man chuckled loudly. "That's the spirit!"

Customers had been scarce after the man left, and it only soldered her decision to close the bar a few hours later. Outside, while she was locking up, Tifa realized that the usual activity of the residents had simmered down with most shops closing ahead of time as she had. Those who ordinarily loitered around at this hour, adults and kids alike, were suddenly nowhere to be seen. She looked up the sky as she descended the stairs to check if there was any rain people would be running away from. She then glanced around and caught one of the merchants who was about to pack up her stall. She sprinted towards her.

"Hey," he called as she drew closer and glanced around again before facing the merchant. "What's going on? Where is everyone?"

The merchant paused and laughed nervously. "Oh, I know, right? Ha ha. Well, I don't know, really."

If the merchant's acting was stellar, only she knew about it. Tifa was unconvinced.

"But—"

She spoke hurriedly. "Maybe they just went home earlier. Or they just got tired. You know how people are sometimes. Unpredictable. Excuse me." The merchant brushed past Tifa and laid a large black tarp over her stall.

Tifa narrowed her eyes and watched as the merchant walked quickly to the other direction. It was clear that she knew something that everyone else also did, except for her. Or maybe she had already been warned about it but she just didn't pay close attention.

"You look lost."

Tifa turned around. It was Steve, face almost concealed by the darkness beneath his newsboy cap. He was standing in front of Seventh Heaven's steps with his hands inside the pockets of his gray coat.

She glanced around the area. "Everyone's gone. And nobody would tell me why."

He breathed in and puffed, scrunching his nose which she assumed from the dank smell of the place. "It is indeed a little strange. But not stranger than closing the bar so early at this hour."

Tifa took a few steps forward. "Is that why you're here?"

Steve smirked. It looked almost sinister with the edges of his countenance sharpened by the shadows cast by the harsh light of the lamp post. "I was hoping to get a few drinks, but it would seem that I came too late."

"I close the bar early when there are very few people coming in. Today especially. They seem to have vanished." She sighed and shifted her gaze to him. "Do you know anything about it?"

He ambled forward, seemingly impartial. "I wouldn't concern myself too much about it."

"Why not?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Because people jump at the slightest scare and scurry away. And I'm afraid you might be worrying too much yourself."

Tifa tilted her head. "I am?"

He remained silent and glanced at the pathway leading to the train station. "Would it interest you to walk with me?"

And finally catch up with him? Of course she would! Although the situation seemed unusual and a little too disquieting for her taste to be talking a walk to lift the mood and pretend nothing else was happening. Then again, it was just a walk to be had with Steve, and she didn't see any reason to turn it down.

She nodded and sprinted to his side as he began his steps. They were silent for a moment and Tifa took it as an impetus to start with her list of questions.

"So, what have you been up to?"

"Business," he replied simply.

"What kind?"

"Family business. We sort of dabble on a little of everything."

"Oh, like food?"

"Yeah."

"Garments?"

"I think so."

"Gardening?"

Steve chuckled, eyes still forward.

"Well you must be! Shinra won't be hiring just any gardener unless they're really up there in their standards."

"Perhaps. But I guess you can say gardening is no longer an interest of mine."

"Why not?"

"Because Nibelheim happened."

They both remained silent as they walked on. But Tifa was determined to set that awful memory aside, for now anyway, before it kills the mood. So she asked, "What brings you here, then?"

"Business," he replied again. "And you? Have you found your friend?"

Tifa's heart stopped, and so did her steps. Steve halted ahead of her and turned around with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh," she muttered. "You mean Cloud."

She had his full attention now. He clamped his hands together on his back and faced her. "You haven't yet."

Tifa hung her head. "No. Not yet."

"Hm."

"I'm just trying to wait for the right moment to find him myself. I plan to save up and travel to the other six Sectors. Maybe I'll find him in one of those. If not, there are still places beyond Midgar where I could find him."

Tifa lifted her gaze and conjured a smile when she read Steve's unsettled affront, but she also knew that didn't fool him. He watched her and waited until she approached his side, maintaining a decorous distance between them.

"Where do you live, by the way?"

Steve's jaws ground to the side before he spoke. "Nowadays I find myself settling on Sector 6."

"Topside?"

Steve sneered. "How did you know?"

"Never saw anyone in those clothes, those shoes, and never have I encountered anyone who would tip me tenfold the price of a drink. I also remember you studying, which only the people from the topside can afford. I'd say you're doing pretty well for yourself."

"Perhaps."

"You're lucky, then. I can only ever hope to get a glimpse of the topside. You still have everything."

He scoffed. "Quite an overstatement. I barely think I have everything."

Tifa shrugged. "Almost everything, then. Compared to what I have. I lost everything in the fire, you know." Her voice was caught in her throat. "Now I have to work harder to regain even a little of what I used to have. It's better than having nothing. It was…"

They remained silent again and Tifa looked away when her eyes started to burn. She thought she had made it past grief at the memory of her lifeless father murdered ruthlessly by the blade of a narcissistic man that had barely anything to do with their lives. She blamed Sephiroth, SOLDIERs, and Shinra the most. She spurned down the rage she felt brewing from her chest then faced Steve again.

"I'm glad you weren't there, Steve."

He turned away, lips twisted in what she could only describe as attrition. He opened his mouth and closed them again before he spoke ruefully. "I could only imagine."

"Imagine what?"

He looked back at her with a piercing gaze. "What could have happened instead if I was there."

Tifa waited for him to say more, to elaborate what difference it could make. He never did. They took one more step and another until they could make out the platform of the train station. Unsurprisingly, that place didn't have many people either, discounting the conductor waiting by the train's door to assist what little passengers they had that evening.

Tifa puffed. "I guess this is you."

"Tifa."

"Hm?"

Steve turned to her. "Why don't you come with me to Sector 6?"

Tifa gawked. "Uhm, now? Or…"

Steve shook his head. "At any day you are ready."

Tifa turned her head to the bar's direction. "Well, I suppose I can look at the calendar and see when I can close the bar for one day."

His shoulders stooped. "Yes. One day." He straightened himself and looked at her with those despotic eyes she once saw from him. "I'll expect you to have an answer tomorrow. I'll drop by again on the same hour."

His voice suddenly turned cold, demanding. Tifa's forehead creased at his atypical dogmatic demeanour, but she nodded anyway. After all, she had already given him her word. "Okay. Sure."

"Goodnight, Tifa." Steve turned around and traipsed onto the platform and into the train car.

* * *

The talkative man from yesterday came in again, oddly silent this time. He ordered his usual and as Tifa handed his drink, she observed a fresh cut on his eyebrow. She was compelled to ask him what happened to it and if there was anything she could do to help, but he only dismissed her with a wave of his hand. He spent around five words and no more than fifteen minutes in the bar before leaving.

Steve came in at the hour he said he would, long after the bar was clear of customers. He sat by her counter and paid her greeting with a smirk.

"So you waited for me," he goaded.

Tifa gave him a once-over while pouring him a drink. "I'm not the kind who would dodge my own promises." She placed his drink in front of him and smiled. "And it seems like you're not the type, either."

Steve swirled his glass between his fingers before taking a sip. His gaze still averted from her, he said, "That means you have an answer."

"I do," she said. "I can close this bar tomorrow, since people are not really coming in lately. But I have a few more concerns about leaving for the topside even just for one day."

Steve propped his elbow against the counter, leaned a loose fist against his lips and peered at her attentively.

"First of all, I don't think I can afford going to the topside," she continued. "I've thought about it last night when I got home, and I realized that my money is just enough for my daily expenses and the rest goes to Seventh Heaven. And with the sales the bar is having lately, well, I will barely have enough for the rest of the month. With that said, something weird is going on around here at Sector Seven, and I don't know if it is safe to leave my bar for one day without anyone to look after it while I'm gone."

He frowned. "Is that all?"

Tifa nodded.

"I hardly find those reasons enough to decline my simple request for your company," he snided. "Money is no object as I will take care of everything since the invitation came from me. I also plan to take you to a few shops where you can buy new clothes, shoes, or anything you women fancy nowadays."

"No," Tifa swiftly cut him off. Steve's frown deepened. "Sorry Steve, I will have to turn you down right there. I don't take offers like that from other people."

"I'm not 'other people'," Steve spat back.

Tifa pursed her lips. "No Steve, you're not. But I don't want you spending your hard-earned money on me when I am earning my own."

"Sorry, I simply see no reason."

"Okay, then maybe you'll understand it better if I tell you that I'm uncomfortable with the idea."

Steve folded his arms across his chest and wore a glare just for her, one that was meant to make her feel cramped by challenging her argument. She placed a hand on her hip and said nothing.

"I'll give you another day to think about it." Steve placed his excessive payment by his glass and stood. This time, Tifa did not flinch or push it back to him.

"If I tell you now that I won't be accepting your payment because it is a complimentary drink, would you still take your gil back?"

He gaped at her then to the payment he made on the counter. Her victory came when he smirked knowingly. "You're playing an unfair game, Tifa."

Tifa shrugged. "I don't see how it's unfair."

Steve slid his hands into his pockets and sneered, narrowing his eyes and reading her through hers. This canny side of him would have deterred her from having anything more to do with him five years ago, but it had presently developed into a match of who routs out who first. And unfortunately for him, she didn't turn out to be the losing type.

"Hm, I think I see it now," he concurred furtively. His face suddenly relaxed as he turned around. He waved a hand. "I will see you again tomorrow. And I'll expect you to change your mind."

Tifa watched him in disbelief as he walked out the door as if he had won this round.

* * *

The bar was packed. And it was barely six o'clock in the evening.

People she had not seen before in the Sector or anywhere else began entering Seventh Heaven and ordered for drinks by the bulk. Tifa see-sawed in and out of her winebar, calculated checks, prepared drinks, and bussed out tables as customers and orders poured in all at the same time. It was then she realized that the size of the place was incalculably unproportional to the number of staff manning the whole operation, and there was only her for that. It was a very bad time to regret it.

To her surprise, however, was that no matter how long they had to wait for her, despite the futility of the speed she had propelled her movements into, they never said a word about it.

Steve waltzed into the place just as she was assembling ten drinks that needed a wine shaker, wearing the triumphant smirk she hated. Had she not been in the audience of numerous customers, she would have reciprocated it with a deathly scowl.

He squeezed himself between two chatting patrons along the counter and eyed them amusingly. He then turned to Tifa. "Well now, how is that for sales?"

"I have no time for this, Steve," she retorted.

He chuckled, the kind that would incline her to punch him in the face. "My, my. Thank goodness I brought help."

Tifa frowned and glanced up to him again. He was wearing his newsboy cap and his usual gray coat was replaced with a brown leather jacket. Without as much a cue from him, a petite woman with short blond hair and blue eyes appeared to his side. She was wearing a white blouse under a black vest paired with black slacks, an almost-perfect attire for a fine-dining restaurant or an upscale bar often seen in hotels. Only she looked a little too young to be working for either.

"Tifa, this is Elle. I brought her with me because I knew you needed help with, well, looking after your bar, as you have kindly told me yesterday. And I believe the crowd control issue is currently presenting a more taxing predicament," he expostulated condescendingly. And for some reason, Tifa briefly wondered if he knew from the start she would not decline his offer for help.

Without waiting for anything from her, Elle started to walk around the place and did the server's work for every occupied table, something Tifa knew she should be doing. After conversing with a group of newly-arrived patrons from a table, she approached the counter.

"Five shots of brandy for the gentlemen in table three," Elle said.

Still stunned from the sudden change of pace on her end, Tifa could only nod. "Yes. Right."

And that was how it went for thirty more minutes— Elle sweeping the whole dining area beyond the counter _and_ working on the billings, Tifa preparing the drinks, while Steve sat on the bar stool watching. And in as much as she hated to admit it, she was able to punch in twenty drinks in fifteen minutes, half the time she usually would have if she was still alone.

"One more of the brandy for table three," Elle called.

Tifa double-checked her shelves. "But we're out of brandy."

Elle nodded. "I'll let them know."

Steve slid off his stool. "No. Tell them to wait. I'll take care of this brandy problem."

Elle nodded again. "Noted."

The minutes must have sped into seconds while she was busy preparing orders because not long after Steve had gone, he brisked back into the bar carrying a wooden crate. Elle hurriedly ran to help him, but he trudged too quickly to the winebar to accept anyone's assistance. Tifa opened the small door of her winebar for him and he carefully landed the crate on the floor.

Her eyes widened when he revealed a dozen bottles of brandy when he opened the crate. "Steve, I—"

"None of that now," he shot back impatiently as he took out the bottles one by one and placed them on the inner counter. "You have drinks to pour."

So Tifa went to work. She poured, shook, stirred, washed, anything that had to do with her station to complete the orders. It got to a point where Steve had to list down all the orders Elle took just to make it easier for Tifa to catch up. Eventually, Steve discarded his jacket and took over the sink.

Seventh Heaven closed at ten in the evening just as the customers had thinned out and everyone went home. It took another hour for Elle and Tifa to wipe the tables, mop the floor, wash the glasses, and clean the winebar. Steve, who had removed his cap and was clearly spent for the day, counted the collections.

"How much is your daily target?" Steve asked.

Tifa paused from mopping and leaned against the handle of the towel. "Two thousand gil."

Steve grinned and turned the stool to face her. "Today's total is five thousand two hundred ten."

She stared with wide eyes, raised eyebrows, and hanging mouth. That was her highest count since her bar started operations. Tifa rested the mop against a table and walked to Steve's side, sliding her sight to the money in his palms. He then handed it to her.

"But, wait—"

"What?"

Tifa lifted her gaze to Steve and quickly became aware how close she stood from him. The way he did not move to draw a distance between them and how his soft gaze fixed on her blazed her cheeks. His earthy scent robbed her sobriety and drowned most of the virtuous sense in her. She immediately tore her eyes away.

"I still owe you for the brandy."

"No, you don't," he contested, a firm attempt to put an end to the discussion.

Tifa steeled herself then looked back at him. His expression did not change and his eyes were still on hers. She heard Elle step out of the door.

"It's part of my expenses," she argued anyway.

"Consider it as an investment from my part."

She shook her head gently.

"Are you turning down a hearty investment from a potential shareholder? Am I the wrong man for it, Tifa?"

Tifa felt his words trickle through her skin. "It's not that."

Steve leaned closer and tilted his head, encouraging her to explain.

Tifa cleared her throat, his proximity driving her heart to beat furiously in her chest. She opted to divert the topic.

"Then this means you will get a share from today's sales."

He scoffed, his breath brushing through her hair. "Of course. But I prefer to claim my share in another currency."

Tifa stiffened and gulped as he leaned in further. If he moved any closer, their noses would be touching.

"Come with me to the topside," he said gruffly.

"Do I have to answer now?"

His eyes flicked from her eyes to her lips before suddenly turning around and standing. Tifa let go of the breath she had been holding to compose herself.

His back on her, Steve wore his jacket, put his cap back on, and paid her one of his grins. "Make sure you have an answer tomorrow," he ordered and strode out of the bar.

Exhaustion abruptly caught up to her and Tifa sat on one of the stools, eyes gaping blankly on the floor.

* * *

Steve arrived before Tifa could open the bar.

He was sitting on one of the chairs by the porch, his gray coat back on as well as his newsboy cap. He lifted his eyes when Tifa climbed the steps.

"How long have you been sitting there?" she asked when she reached him, bewildered at his sudden presence.

He stood and grimaced. He hesitated for a moment before speaking. "I'm leaving Midgar tonight."

His words and the detached look he gave her hit Tifa like a brick and weighed down something in her chest. She shook her head.

"Why?"

"Business," he said simply.

Of course, Tifa thought. She nodded. "Will you be back?"

Steve took a deep breath and furrowed his brows, deepening the intent in the look he was giving her. "I don't know."

Tifa searched his eyes for the truth, for any trace of doubt in the guarantee he was making. She narrowed her eyes. "No. You're lying."

"I'm not. There is no assurance that I'll be back here again. Especially not as—"

He suddenly looked away and closed his pained eyes. He took shallow breaths then turned to her again. "Come with me, Tifa."

"Wait," she impeded. "Especially not as what, Steve?"

"If you come with me now, I'll tell you everything. If you stay with me, you'll understand."

Tifa stepped back and shook her head. "Understand what?"

"This is a dangerous place to tell you," he asserted. Then he scoffed. "This is certainly not a safe place to begin with. And you don't deserve to be here."

"Nobody really deserves to be here, Steve."

"Especially not you."

"Who are you to decide that?"

"We get to decide everything!" He was heaving, his ice cold eyes flaring in indignation. He drifted his glare to his side and closed his eyes, clenched his jaws. "I can give you a better life, Tifa. And I can promise you everything you desire and more, cast that on a stone. You will never have to think of everyday expenses, or wonder when you can ever catch a glimpse of what is up there. I cannot simply allow you to fester down here with whatever you consider a life."

Tifa clenched her fists to her sides, ready to punch him for all the offenses and degradation he spat about Sector Seven. She could feel her head numb in heat. "How dare you assume what kind of life can give me everything I want and insult everything I have here. You know nothing of what I want."

He spun back at her, eyes fiery with ire. He shifted on his feet, now confronting her fully. "It's that Cloud, isn't it?"

Her lips quivered, her fists clenching more tightly her nails might as well pierce through her skin.

Steve's lips tightened. Finally, he nodded. "I see." He took a deep breath and turned on his feet for the stairs.

"Goodbye, Tifa."

She did not watch him, not when she heard him descend the stairs, not when his steps against the muddy soil faded away. She steadied herself and fixed her eyes on the wooden floor and ground her teeth together as she tried and tried to push her tears back down when they started to burn her eyes.

She sat on a chair and started to cry.

* * *

There was a loud knock that night at the door of her bar.

Tifa had closed early, what with the suddenly few customers she had that day. Quite timely too, from the sombre encounter she experienced that afternoon with Steve and her swollen eyes were becoming a curious sight to her patrons. So when the knock came, she called out "We're closed!" in the middle of her cleaning.

The knock came again, followed by the plea of a large male voice. "Open up! Please! Just take my daughter!"

Her brows knitted. She walked to the door, opened it, and gasped.

A large, bulky, dark-skinned man stood at the door, one arm carrying a small girl whose arms were clamped securely around his neck and the other had a large gun attached to it. And for some reason, her initial reaction was to step aside and allow them in. Even the man seemed surprised at her gesture.

"Thank you," he said. As he entered the bar, Tifa immediately shut the door.

She stood in front of him as he surveyed the place. "Is that your daughter?"

The man looked at her then rubbed the girl's back gently. "Hey, Baby Girl. Let's greet the nice lady who let us in."

The girl complied, though shyly as far as Tifa could say. She had big round brown eyes and cheeks made even rounder by her bashful expression.

"Say hi, Baby Girl," the man encouraged.

"Hi."

Tifa beamed at her. "Hello. I'm Tifa. What's your name?"

The girl made an effort to turn around, so the man placed her very gently on the floor. Tifa bent down to level with her.

"Hello Tifa. I'm Marlene," the girl said.

"Hello Marlene," Tifa greeted back. "Are you hungry?"

After seemingly giving it a thought, the girl nodded.

Tifa giggled. "I'll make something for you. How does macaroni and cheese sound?"

Marlene lifted her head and smiled. Tifa took her hand and walked with her to the wine bar where she took out a box of the snack and began to cook it.

When Marlene had settled on a stool and was eating, Tifa approached the man who was sitting on a chair at the other end of the place.

"There are a few people looking for you out there, you know," she said, keeping her voice low.

The man only nodded. "I know. Ain't it swell. Shinra's on my tail for busting 'em vermin asses for killing the Planet. Leechin' on the lifestream 'sif they ain't dying once she's all dried up." He scoffed. "They owe me my arm, and they owe everyone their lives they'd be stealin' for themselves. But they've gone thinking they own everyone instead."

The truth in his sentiments, the honesty from his ordeal, had made him feel a victim of Shinra's mindless greed like herself rather than a likely suspect the bald man she encountered drew him to be. His statement, if anything, only sealed what she had already suspected, although this time she had found an inclination to whichever side this man belonged in.

"You're pretty lucky they hadn't caught you yet," Tifa said.

"Almost did," he said. He gazed at Marlene as she worked on finishing her dinner. "Shinra's Turks 'been roaming this Sector for a week now when their prickly noses pick up me and my Marlene's scent. Accusin' me of bein' a potential terrorist while they be terrorizing the Planet. They scoured the area like the vermins that they are, but they ain't getting this no matter how big I am. They had been doing such a bad job, the Shinra heir must've become impatient that he went here to do the job himself."

Tifa nodded. "I heard he was here."

"Yeah? Well, people did talk, and he wasn't happy. He didn't want to be seen, see, and had his goons do a number on those who made noise about it."

Tifa remembered the talkative man from days ago. His sudden silence and the cut from his eyebrow made sense now. And she wondered if the sudden dormant activity from the Sector lately was also a result of the VP's demand to remain unseen. They knew who was there and what could happen if they interrupted his intention to be clandestine.

The man stood up. "I can't thank you enough for letting us in. But I can't stay here. Trouble's followin' me everywhere, can't let it follow Marlene, too."

Tifa shook her head. "Please. You have a place here, for you and her. And you're welcome to stay as long as you need, until trouble loses its way."

The man paused in surprise. He nodded. "I guess it's worth considerin'. Thank you."

"I didn't get your name."

"Barret. Barret Wallace."

* * *

Several months later, Tifa received a letter.

There was apparently a delivery for her waiting at the train station from an unknown sender. Barret warned her that it might be a trap used by Shinra to get back at AVALANCHE or her, but Tifa assured her that she could handle whatever it was. After all, if it did involve their group, the more she should know about it.

She arrived at the train station that afternoon and strolled along the platform in search of anything that looked like a package. And that was how she spotted him.

Spiky blond hair, a familiar face that had gone longer and sharper over the years, and heavy-lidded blue eyes that hued of sky blue. So much had changed since she last saw him in a lifetime she thought had left her forever. She ran to him and called for his name.

"Cloud! Oh my God, Cloud!"

He was lethargic, almost motionless as he sat with his back against a wall. Even as she knelt beside him and pulled him close to her, he did not flinch. She almost thought of the worst, but felt his slow and steady breathing.

When he groaned, Tifa instinctively hugged him, more tightly as she realized how relieving it was to see him alive. Or to see him at all.

With all her might and resolve to bring him to somewhere comfortable, she wrapped his arm around her shoulder and lifted him to his feet. He was heavier than he looked, then she realized that he was wearing a SOLDIER's uniform. And it was weighing him down.

"I'll get you home," she promised. "I'll take care of you."

As she dragged Cloud towards Seventh Heaven, a man with long bright red hair lounged idly on one of the dingy roofs along the narrow street of the Sector. He playfully bounced his metal baton on his shoulder and watched as Tifa and Cloud passed by below him. When she finally entered Seventh Heaven, he fished out his phone and dialed for Tseng.

"Tell Boss she got his package," he said.


	4. Cost of Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, I got carried away, once again, when I wrote this chapter! Fun fact: did you guys know that I had originally intended this to be a short, multi-chapter fic at most? Looks like it ain't happening, lol!
> 
> I would like to first and foremost thank my buddy Naya for the extremely helpful inputs. The time you gave me to improve this story, to share your thoughts, and to cruise with me on this ship even when I forced you to (lol) mean a lot to me. I added the last bit for you and I hope you like it!

Cloud's gaze was fixed on the black tiles of the room as his mind tried to cope with Rufus' story. Doubt had brushed him, yet he could not bring himself to question his words and his doubts only painted more questions than answers. There was no other way to make sense of everything than to believe that Rufus was telling the truth.

"So you were the one who brought me to her?"

Rufus' back was on his as he stood by the tall window, watching the glimmering green streaks of the lifestream dancing amidst the star-speckled night sky.

"It wasn't easy to find you," Rufus said. "Not with the limited knowledge I had of you. Cloud from Nibelheim who might or might not have made it to SOLDIER. We didn't even have a picture of you and had to rely on your physical and biological records from the headquarters. Apparently, you disappeared and was assumed to be dead. But alas, my men were flying over the outskirts of Midgar in time to track you there, lost in a daze and barely alive."

Cloud turned to him but stayed silent. A gratitude, if anything, was in order. But he knew how men like Rufus think, and everything should serve his purpose. As if he read his mind, Rufus chuckled.

"Before you make any assumptions why you should be grateful to my efforts, I should tell you that I only saved your life because Tifa wanted you. She had suffered enough, and I didn't even dare wonder if she could take any more if she lost you too."

His words urged Cloud to look at Tifa who was still on her bed, still sleeping, still healing. "If you cared so much about her, then why did you leave?"

Rufus' shoulders lifted as his head angled to another sight outside that only he could see. "My stay there had reached such a dangerous scale, I started to fear he might find out about our association and go after her too."

"Who's he?"

Rufus turned around and gave Cloud a steely look. "My father."

Cloud frowned, a probing look on his face. "Wasn't he the one who sent you there in the first place?"

Rufus sneered. "I was there by my own will." When Cloud folded his arms across his chest, he continued. "In every minute of my presence there posed danger not because I am the danger as everyone would zealously put it, but because my father would do anything to make sure I stayed in exile in Junon. Which was why it vexed me so when people talked and heralded my arrival. They might as well have sent off a blimp for my father to see that I was in Sector Seven."

"Why did you stay too long if it endangered her, then? Was it because you couldn't find Barret?"

Rufus scoffed and turned for the window. "Guess again."

Cloud shifted his eyes to Rufus. "You stayed for her."

Rufus was silent for a moment. Cloud leaned back on the couch, waiting for his answer. He finally replied. "It was a surprise to see her there. Never had I imagined the possibility that she would end up in the slums, and in the same Sector where the apparent danger would be. Perhaps it was my callowness that I failed to see past the upper plates."

"You just didn't think it would happen to you or anyone you know," Cloud countered crossly.

Rufus made an amused sound in his throat, and Cloud knew it was more directed at himself.

"Is that why you came back everyday? To convince her to leave Sector Seven and come with you?"

"Yes." Rufus clamped his hands together against his back and tilted his head up to the sky. "And I pushed it. I stayed longer than I had initially intended, until I ran out of time. In the end, she chose to persist with her undertaking in search for you."

There was something bereft in his voice, a sense of wanting in his memory that never seemed to have seen its fulfillment. And for the first time, Cloud was able to truly sympathize with him. He now knew Rufus was also capable of feeling the pain of dejection from losing to the will of another no matter how much he wanted her. Suddenly, Cloud felt stupid, too stupid to not see how much he really meant to her.

"You went there for Barret, and stayed because of Tifa," Cloud concluded. "Why were you looking for Barret in the first place?"

"Mr. Wallace's clamorous tendencies about his affiliation with AVALANCHE had become so scandalous, it was beginning to compromise AVALANCHE itself. I was merely there to keep him quiet. To daunt him into laying low. To capture him only if he resisted."

Cloud cast him a confounded look. "AVALANCHE?" He stood. "Since when did you care?"

Rufus turned around, smirking.

* * *

.

.

.

He lumbered into the empty dining room, an omelet overfilled with toasted slices of red and green bell peppers and a steaming cup of black coffee waiting for him on the table. He grabbed for the newspaper on the console table along the way before sitting, slightly squinting at the morning sunlight seeping through the glass windows on his right. He sighed and pressed a button under his side of the table and unravelled off-white blinds that gradually covered the windows.

He took a bite of the omelet and grimaced when he read the frontpage:

**2ND REACTOR BOMBED, AVALANCHE TO BLAME**

**Civilians of Sector 5 were once again shaken by the large explosions from another reactor last night, a second one destroyed this week. About 153 were reported injured, while a hundred more are still under observation in Shinra** **'** **s medical facilities, including elementary students of a school 300 kilometers from the reactor.**

 **An estimated damage of 4 million gil cost Sector Five** **'** **s livelihood, transportation, and residential areas. This is reportedly twice as big as the cost of damages from the bombing disaster in Sector 1 that happened two days ago.**

 **Shinra Electric Power Company** **'** **s Head of Public Safety Mr. Heidegger stated that this was a result of another move by the terrorist group, AVALANCHE.**

" **We have eyewitness accounts from our own staff that AVALANCHE infiltrated our facilities by force,** **"** **Mr. Heidegger said.** **"** **We continue to fortify our forces to catch these terrorists and ensure the protection of everyone in Midgar by involving our top security personnel into our systematic approach to stop AVALANCHE once and for all.** **"**

A woman in white robe and netted thigh highs hobbled into the room and disrupted his reading. Rufus granted her a quick look before returning to his newspaper, only to be interrupted again when she spoke.

"Good morning, Mr. Shinra."

Rufus took a sip of his coffee. "Good morning."

She leaned an arm on a chair and lugged against it coquettishly, the opening of her robe sliding down and almost revealing what should not be if she intended to preserve her dignity. Which he knew she wasn't. She bit her lip and said "Can I call you Rufus now?"

Rufus looked up to her and curled his lips upward. Her brick red lipstick had faded on her lips, her smokey eye makeup smudged around her bright hazel eyes, and her long brown hair waved in such a mayhem like a testament from last night's exploits. Messy would be too harsh and honest of a word to describe her, but messy suited her strangely well.

"Mr. Shinra is fine," he said and went on reading the paper.

The woman pursed her lips. After a moment, she smiled. "May I ask you something?"

"Hm."

She bit her lip. "Did we…" She put on a kittenish look and giggled. "You know… Last night?"

Rufus paused and raised an eyebrow. Now she had officially stolen his full attention and he peered at her amusingly. "Why would you ask that?"

"Well," She shrugged. "I think this—" she gestured at herself as if presenting her current almost-threadbare state. "—and that—" she then gestured at his _own_ naked chest beneath his untied gray robes. "—may have meant that something did happen last night."

He scoffed. And it wasn't a scoff that would dismiss something he found irrelevant, but one that would offend someone, which he only realized right after. The woman gave him an unsure look and tilted her head.

"My lady," he began with a false courtesy, "clearly you were simply too drunk last night to remember anything, even the bottle of champagne you passionately chugged and finished, which was already a feat in itself. But no, you decided to amuse me even further by giving me one of your performances which, in your claim, was lauded by many. I must admit that it certainly did spark some degree of arousal in me. Fortunately, I don't and never will touch any woman who is too intoxicated for her own good, and mine."

He watched as her smile started to disappear and slowly turned to revulsion. And rightfully so, he thought. Who had ever really wanted to hear a story like that about themselves? He leaned an elbow on the table and rested his chin on his knuckles.

"You see, I wouldn't really want to ruin my good name over something so trivial as offending your integrity. So I only did the only rightful thing and allowed you to sleep in your own separate room, alone and untouched."

Now devoid of any of her flirty looks which were now replaced with confusion, she dropped herself on the chair right across him. "Then—what—" She shook her head and narrowed her eyes at Rufus with so many questions but managed to ask just one. "How can you be sure that I was alone and that nothing happened?"

So she turned out to be among those women who insisted that something may have happened between them and earn a story to boast about for the appraisal of their personal value in whatever circles they belonged in. Then again, even when the nights were more successful with some of the women he invited into his place, they would immediately spread the word of their "exploits" and parade it like a medal. _Predictable_ , Rufus thought. With his free hand, he pointed at a small surveillance camera attached at the left corner of the room's ceiling.

"See that?" When her eyes followed his finger, he continued. "You have the same one in your room. You are free to review its recording as proof that you had indeed slept alone and soundly last night to appease your mind. And mine as well, if you really think about it. I would feel much safer if I know you didn't try anything funny against me."

She frowned and remained silent while Rufus started to eat his omelet while allowing his companion to process everything.

"So," she finally said, "how can I be sure that you did not record me to watch it for your own pleasurable amusement later on?"

Rufus chuckled as he chewed on a piece of his omelet. "If I had even considered the prospect of keeping myself entertained by you, I would have brought you with me to my own room where we could have something more consensual."

The dagger look she gave him in response would be enough to make a man cower, but not him. His mind was made and his conscience was clear because life was not supposed to be complicated by murky decisions. He would get what he wanted and reject what he didn't. Simple.

Without looking at her, he offered, "Breakfast?"

"No, thanks," she replied sharply and stormed out in a huff.

Not long after, in the middle of finishing half of his omelet, Tseng appeared on his side.

"Sir, Ms. Carol left some of her personal effects in her room and, well, a rather fervent note which seems to be addressed to you."

"Who's Carol?"

"The woman who joined you earlier, Sir."

Rufus raised an eyebrow. "I see. What else?"

"I also think you must know that we received an intel that Mr. Heidegger had corresponded with Don Corneo last night. Although our intel failed to find out what they talked about exactly, he believed it had something to do with AVALANCHE and Sector Seven."

Rufus flicked a finger on the newspaper. "Something to do with this?"

"I believe so, Sir."

Rufus took a deep breath and straightened up. Don Corneo would not be making deals with Heidegger at any time of the day, and Heidegger loathed associating himself with Don Corneo. Whatever it was meant both of them would benefit from it.

"There is another thing."

Rufus turned his head to Tseng, the latter slightly hanging his head.

"Word is going around in the headquarters that there are plans to drop the plate on Sector Seven. Nothing has been confirmed yet, but Reno and Rude are to be summoned there later today. We are still awaiting orders. Mr. Tuesti, however, is rallying to forfeit the plans."

Rufus averted his gaze and clicked his tongue. "We both know that when word like that goes around, we should be on our toes. Perhaps the most we could do is find out from whom will the order come from and when. I am curious myself."

"Certainly, Sir. Although, as I have said, nothing has been confirmed yet."

"Yes, but we can only suspect the possibility," Rufus said. "I'll go to the Wall Market tonight and pay Don Corneo a personal visit. It seems like only he can answer our questions right now."

"Very well. We will arrange the transportation. But I must gently remind you that we need to get back here in Junon as soon as possible."

"I'm aware of that," Rufus replied. He stood and began to walk towards his bedroom.

"Oh, and Sir, might I remind you of the girl from Sector Seven."

Rufus stopped on his tracks and turned around at Tseng. "What about her?"

"If the headquarters pushes through with their plans, is there something you would recommend we should do?"

Rufus glanced away in thought. After a moment, he replied, "Keep her away from the slums."

Tseng nodded uneasily. "Of course. But there is one more thing you should know about her, which might prove the task to be difficult."

"What?"

"She is a member of AVALANCHE."

Rufus frowned. "Which faction?"

"The one responsible for the reactor bombings."

Rufus grimaced and spun around, back on his way to his bedroom. He closed the door once he was inside and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes, shaking his head.

Tifa, sweet Tifa. He had never thought of her being too careless enough to be swayed so easily into joining AVALANCHE. Not only that, she had agreed to bomb the reactors which only hurt Midgar's residents more than the company itself. It was as if she wasn't thinking anymore and briefly, he thought if it was because of Cloud and his SOLDIER status that made her braver and reckless. He clicked his tongue again.

For the first time, Tifa had disappointed him.

* * *

They chose an hour when Wall Market was barely alive with people and strolled in through another passage around a massage parlor where the crowd was the most inconsequential.

Amusing pandemonium was how he would describe Sector Six's Wall Market. Rufus scrunched his nose at the stench of mud and rancid waste which stank more strongly than in the other Sectors he had been. It did not change from how he remembered the place in his last visit, except for the additional hodge-podge of stalls, tents, and small entertainment businesses of all kinds. It was as if The Trinity gave birth to them, and Don Corneo was the father.

They entered Don Corneo's mansion without any word from his lackeys, though he caught the curious look from a male youth with short silver hair as he watched them amble in. Don Corneo, in his tacky feathered red coat and white buttoned shirt that was two sizes too small, descended on his equally tacky staircase with open arms and an even wider grin.

"Welcome to my humble abode, welcome!" he greeted. Rufus felt repulsed already from his words and foible alone, but he smirked and nodded back anyway. He would better be keeping his insults to himself this time.

"Please, allow me to bring you to my office where we can discuss this more comfortably." Don Corneo then laughed, to show amusement or to express his intent to impress, though Rufus found his hicks, snickers, and snorts more like the sounds a donkey makes. Quite befitting, too.

His office upstairs looked quite warm, if not a little too red and dazzling, though his eyes had already gone accustomed to the mansion's themes and patterns. What was more noticeable was how his attending toadies looked dull, filthy, and out-of-place during a professional affair such as this. He sat on a chair that was offered to him while Tseng stood behind.

Don Corneo walked around his desk, a permanent grin still plastered on his face, and sat on his tall cushioned chair. "Tell me, what can I do for you in this delightfully surprising backdoor visit?"

Rufus leaned an elbow on his armrest and crossed his legs. "I don't think this is the first one today."

Don Corneo gloated, his grin growing wider. "You thought correctly! And it was one of your people, too, heh heh heh."

Rufus sneered. "I believe you have some places to be, then. I don't want to pry any further."

Don Corneo seemed to have detected the impatience in his tone and stayed silent, still grinning. Rufus held his glare masked by a smirk underneath.

"Of course, and your time is even more precious, I understand," the host finally said before adding his infamous chuckle. "It was Mr. Heidegger whom I owe the first visit today. He seemed very interested in Sector Seven."

"His position must've demanded him to visit the other Sectors, what with the bombings happening recently. I am sure he is taking the hardest hit in the company."

Don Corneo raised a finger as if he had made a "hoorah" moment. "Because he hadn't caught AVALANCHE yet!"

Rufus maintained his smirk and his eyes on Don Corneo.

"Hmm…" Don Corneo raised an eyebrow, placed a finger on his chin, and slid his eyes to a side as if in thought. "Maybe that's why they'll— oh, never mind that."

Rufus resisted a flinch and waited. He waited while Don Corneo played with his thumbs and chuckled again to reiterate that he knew something Rufus didn't. He waited because he knew this kind of man was not capable of holding himself back and would eventually grow so excited about the prospect of him being currently more involved in his father's company than he was that telling him anyway would only be a matter of time. Because men like him were easily inflamed with the prospect of having the upper hand.

"Oh, alright Imma tell you! Oh yes, I will! It's too juicy not to!" Don Corneo finally yielded, jumping on his seat. "They are going to crush AVALANCHE! LITERALLY!"

"Ah, finally," Rufus replied and leaned on his chair. So the word that was going around was true. He knew it.

"And you know what the best part is? Heh heh heh…"

"Indulge me."

"The order came from none other than the President himself!"

He almost grimaced but fought it to feign amusement instead. He smirked in response.

"Quite a radical decision."

"Eeeeh?" Don Corneo vigorously leaned forward, almost shooting himself onto the calm and still Rufus. Tseng slid a foot forward in a defensive stance but Rufus held up a hand, eager to hear what the man had to say. "You disagree with the President?"

"We disagree on many things. I am, after all, the proverbial wayward son."

The Don's smirk grew into laughter then a loud guffaw. Yet Rufus hardly saw anything interesting about his statement.

"I think I understand it now," Don Corneo said when he finally composed himself. "Ah yes, I think I do now. Your bold move to extend your stay in Sector Seven was quite a family scandal. You were supposed to be in Junon, but you took a vacation in the slums! All because of that man with a gun-arm! And you know what's funny? I don't believe that you and your men in suits never found him. Oho, of course you had. It only took me less than two hours to find him in Sector Seven! That man basically shows himself whether or not he tries, and you," he pointed a finger at Rufus, "you didn't capture him."

"Ah, so this means there was some transaction made between you and Heidegger," Rufus pointed out. "Clearly, you fulfilled your part of the bargain."

Don Corneo lifted his arms to his side and smiled victoriously, a celebratory gesture for his successful mission. "And I am already here, back in one piece, without overstaying in that shithole. You agree, don't you, Mr. Vice President?"

Rufus rested his cheek on his knuckle, took a deep breath, and raised his eyebrows. "There were a few things I had to deal with in that Sector in an entrepreneurial sense. You understand that I was born into that kind of world." He wasn't entirely lying. He did, after all, helped boost the sales of Seventh Heaven at one point, all things considered. "I did not abuse my stay there as you heavily imply because if I had, my father would indiscreetly raise some hell in that Sector because, like you have already said, I was expected to be in Junon until further notice. Don't pretend you don't know. I am sure Heidegger already showed you our company's dirty laundry, along with whatever gil he offered you. You see, we both are treading in dangerous waters, so to speak. Don't you agree?"

Don Corneo waved a dismissive hand. "Of course I do, of course. It's always all so clear with you Shinra folks. Good and bad, black and white. Heidegger pays me to do the job and I get it done. You do your business under the President's nose as part of your rebellious act as the 'wayward son' you call yourself. Or was it, really?"

Rufus's eye twitched and he knew the Don caught it, because he grinned again.

"The reason you were exiled in the first place was because you are involved in AVALANCHE itself!" Don Corneo slowly rose from his seat. "That's exactly why you never captured Gun-arm! You never intended to!" He raised his hands in praise. "It all makes sense now!"

Rufus grinned. "Careful now, those are some bold assumptions you're making."

The Don's lackeys started to grow uneasy— some were taking a step back, glancing nervously between the Turk behind Rufus and their comrades, and one lifted his hand to his wooden baton before deciding on his better judgement and lowered it.

Don Corneo, as it would seem, was not too stupid to disregard the tension in the room and knew his chances. He waved his arms downward as a gesture of armistice and command to his men to stay down. Despite the beads of sweat on his forehead, his smile remained. "I apologize for this very rude conduct by my men. You see, they have very sensitive defense mechanisms. On their behalf, mayhaps I can make it up to you?"

Rufus chuckled so lowly it was barely inspiriting. "Would you be so kind as to provide me the specifics of this upcoming event in Sector Seven?"

* * *

"I deeply apologize again for my men's bad manners," Don Corneo said with underlying impropriety as they descended the stairs. "Believe me, something will be done about it."

"It's all black and white about my company, as you have already said," Rufus replied sincerely. "You gave me what I came here for. We can end the story there."

"Oh, barely. I haven't forgiven myself yet, being so rude to _you_ of all people!"

Rufus knew the slimeball was lying in his diffidence but said nothing. As they reached the middle of the staircase, the front doors suddenly swung open and Rufus' steps stalled when Tifa suddenly appeared. She was in the shortest, tightest, and skimpiest purple dress he had ever seen, he almost threw his long white coat over her. Instead, a ravenous brute inside of him was brought to life and growled at the sight of her he would kill to keep only to himself, but he resisted the creature, taming it into forbearance. He narrowed his eyes as she walked without the grace or amore of a Don's bride, or that of the woman who recently woke up in his loft if he thought about it. And Rufus knew, by the way she seemed nervous as she glanced around, apparently so uncomfortable in her apparel she did not see him, the Don, or the leering lackeys, that she was there for a reason which had nothing to do with sharing a bed with the Don. And given this morning's revelation of her engagement with AVALANCHE, it would seem she was there to find out what Don Corneo was doing in Sector Seven.

She was led further into the other end of the room where the silver-haired youth from earlier was talking to her, presumably orienting her on what would happen later that night. He seemed to be the only one taking her seriously.

"How many brides are you expecting tonight?" Rufus asked the Don as they were nearing the doors.

Don Corneo chuckled revoltingly and licked his lips. "I've got two more tonight."

Rufus tipped his chin towards the Don's first bride for that day's roster. "Set her aside for me and all's forgiven and forgotten. Make sure she stays here in the Wall Market until I come back for her."

"Eeeh? Is that all? Consider it done!"

If the Don keeps his word, which he should if he knew what was good for him, he should be able to keep Tifa away from Sector Seven.

Once their chopper was midair and flying beyond Sector Six, Tseng asked, "What are we going to do about Sector Seven?"

Rufus grimaced. "Nothing."

Tseng did not say anything, nor did he react. He waited until Rufus elaborated why.

"The order came from the President, meaning all of us, including me, should abide by it. I can no longer play the traitor card anymore, seeing how it almost put an end to the Turks and risked my chances of sitting on that chair. Besides, they will be bringing the plate down one way or another."

Suddenly, he smiled, then chuckled. Tseng's baffled reaction was undeniable as he watched him grow amused about something unthinkable. And truly unthinkable it was.

"There is one silver lining to it, however," Rufus said. "Once the deed is done, the people of Midgar will be angry and I will rise up with them against the President. It will then give us the perfect reason to stage a coup against my father and put an end to his senseless reign." A sly smile danced along his lips as he pictured himself sitting on the coveted seat. "And then, I will govern my own era."

* * *

After Leslie gave her the nitty-gritty of what to expect that night, she was led to the staircase where she was instructed to enter the room to the left. She looked around as she walked and tried to imprint the faces of the men because she knew she would have to deal with them later on. She paused when she caught a glimpse of a tall, broad-shouldered man with his familiar shade of blonde hair, on his back and was about to exit through the doors of the mansion while being ushered by the Don himself.

"What are you waiting for? Move!"

Tifa shot the obnoxious goon a glare and did as she was told, remembering his features as the face of the first person she would kick and jab until kingdom come once she was free to leave.

But that man, that uncannily familiar man, could not escape her mind. If he was indeed Steve, then there was only one reason he would be seen in the Wall Market— "business" he would say, as usual. But to be involved with the Don, to be entertained like that as if he was a King, would mean he was more than just a favored associate.

* * *

Sephiroth was back, the President was dead, and they were fighting for their freedom on the rooftop of Shinra's building.

Tifa squinted, struggling to look at the helicopter flying in with Shinra's large insignia printed on its side through the moonless night and the stinging gusts of winds from the aircraft's blades.

Cloud cursed and began running back to the doors of the topmost floor, leading the whole party with him, as the helicopter landed.

"If it ain't Rufus Shinra, heir to the throne itself," Barret suddenly said just as they were almost at the door.

"Yep," Cloud agreed, glaring at the new President's direction.

Tifa turned around to look and made out a visage of a man who was so familiar she felt her heart stop. Steve, she first thought, as the man stepped down from the aircraft. No, he couldn't be Steve. Steve's hair was loose, not slicked back like the Shinra heir had. Steve wore a jacket and his newsboy cap most of the time, never a long white coat fashioned with belt-like designs hanging along the hem. Steve always, _always_ felt warm, welcoming, and reachable, and never did it occur to her the possibility that Steve could be cold, ruthless… dangerous.

She was at a distance where discerning a person clearly that far was almost impossible, more so when four of Shinra's infantrymen and a purple, monstrous, canine-like creature stood guard around him and easily broke her illusion that he was not Steve but an entirely different man.

Barret was ready to charge at him when Cloud directed him to stop.

"Take Aerith and get outta here," Cloud asked instead. As if on cue, Rufus looked at one of the guards and cocked his head in their direction. The guards began to move.

Cloud stepped forward. "I can buy you guys some time."

"I could stay here—back you up," Barret insisted.

"Barret, I'm asking you… Please."

She didn't know what happened then, as she watched Cloud face Rufus and Barret running past her with Aerith and Red XIII. She took one last look at Rufus then at Cloud, reluctant to leave the latter in the inevitable showdown and brushed off her urge to know if Rufus was the man she thought he was. But Cloud, he would not rest until she left him with the party, until he was sure he was alone and they were safe. It was clear he needed this, and she would give that to him.

So she ran with the others into the building, until they reached an elevator and waited for it to roll up to their floor. Once in a while, she would glance uneasily at Cloud and the white-cloaked man as they exchanged hits, lightning-speed dodges, and tricks of their own.

"I have to stay," Tifa said. Aerith responded with a sympathizing look.

"I know you do," Aerith said, giving her an encouraging nod.

Barret's mouth opened to say something and shifted his eyes between Aerith and Tifa. He hesitated just as the elevator reached them and opened its doors. Finally, he nodded.

"You two better catch up," he said.

Tifa turned around and ran back to where Cloud was, running into the four infantrymen Rufus ordered to follow on their tail. She positioned herself into a combat stance when Tseng brushed through the soldiers and held up a hand. The men, evidently dumbfounded just as she was by Tseng's order to lay low on their weapons, eased down. His lips skewed up slightly upon reading the nonplussed look on her.

"You're not the one we're after." He shot his arm forward and the men ran to the elevator where the rest of her party was. Tseng stood and stared at her as if anticipating whether she would attack him or not. Tifa's brow knitted together and clenched her fists more tightly, pressing herself to stay alert just in case he swiftly reaches for his weapon. Instead, he stood still the whole time, and for a moment she suspected that he was stalling her from running towards the battle. Suddenly, he smirked and said, "Isn't there somewhere else you need to be?"

"Huh?" Tifa looked past him just as Rufus hung by the helicopter and had it hail streams of bullets on Cloud as it flew away. She ran past Tseng then outside when the floor beneath Cloud gave away and dropped him from the edge of the roof. She slid on her side, held onto one of the stable protruding metal bars, and caught Cloud's arm just in time when he lost his own grip on another bar.

Tifa winced at the strain of his and his sword's weights.

"You gotta be better than this… if you're gonna play the hero."

And Cloud widened his bright blue eyes as if he understood that there were some things he could not do alone. That she was there and always will be if only he would not overlook her and everything she could do for him. Because every battle was theirs, together, always.

As if to answer her, he gripped her wrist tightly.

* * *

Tifa followed Cloud as they navigated through the vast floors and halls of Shinra's upper levels in their search to join the others and bust out of the place.

"They must have made it to the lower floors," Tifa said. "Elevators might be out of the question since Rufus' men might be using them."

"I'm not climbing the stairs by foot again," Cloud remarked. Tifa laughed.

"This is the Shinra building. I am sure we'll find something else."

Cloud nodded. "I'll look over there. Maybe the showroom can actually show us something."

"Looks promising and not just for show," Tifa jibed and she blushed when Cloud smiled, the most he could do for laughing at her humor. She looked around and spotted another lit room. "I'll look over here. I think it has more of Shinra's vehicles."

Cloud nodded and they parted ways without any encounter. It wasn't long, however, when Tifa kicked herself for jinxing their luck.

The doors of the room she volunteered to explore automatically slid open for her. She walked further in and glanced around the sleek combination of black marble and illuminated glass casings of prototypes of cars, motorcycles, and various gears and uniforms of Shinra's military.

She almost jumped when she spotted him, standing at the far end of the room.

Rufus Shinra was staring— no — gazing at her with the most bewildered eyes she had ever seen on him. And the worst part was not how she was caught by the enemy, nor the fact that she was face-to-face with the man responsible for making her life a living hell. It was the heart-rending realization that he really _was_ Steve.

Everything about her began to shake, her clenched fists tightening just as they did when she last saw him in Sector Seven. Her eyes stung with tears from betrayal, sadness, brokenness, and then her anger propelled her to charge towards him and battered him again and again on his chest, her fury growing more uproarious the longer he stood motionless without a single reaction to defend himself. She stopped only because the pain of seeing that her life's tormentor and the man she trusted and deeply cared for was one and the same drained all strength from her knees, her arms, her chest. She howled between her fist and his chest, and she cried.

"Tifa," she heard him whisper and felt his gentle hold on her left wrist. Promptly, she furiously pushed herself away from him and glowered at him so fiercely to show him how much damage he had done in her life— from the burning of Nibelheim, the death of her father, and the destruction of her second chance at life in Sector Seven.

"I hate you," she spat and held her glare before turning around and running away.

* * *

It ached, just beneath where she repeatedly punched him— an entropy of squeezing, stabbing, pinching pain when she shot him with those words. He lifted his hand on his chest to pacify the hurt and his face contorted into regret.

Of course she hated him. Hate was a strong word meant for monsters. Of course she did. He tilted his head and bent it forward as regret and disappointment piled on him.

But the show must go on.

Rufus took a deep breath, and another, and one more until the pain became more bearable. He opened his eyes and looked at the spot where she saw him, where he saw her world crumble before her. And maybe so did his, right when he knew he lost all her trust, the only thing binding her to him.

He moved on. He had to.

He arrived at his father's office, or the "throne room" as the Executives called it. The poignant moment was not how he had imagined it, not with the heavy baggage in his chest that suddenly made the room seem so bleak. When Heidegger called him "Mr. Vice President," he ignored it. He only rejoined when Tseng called him "Mr. President" instead.

"That's right," he acknowledged. And only when he sat on his late father's chair that the room finally seemed lighter. He crossed his legs, propped his elbow on the armrest, and leaned his cheek on his knuckle.

Nobody knew how much it truly cost him to get there.


	5. Gods Don't Bleed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAH Thank you Naya AGAIN for saving this chapter! You deserve a cake and a cup of coffee with sprinkles and everything that is good in this world!
> 
> Just in case you guys haven't met Fuhito yet, he's from Before Crisis, the bad guy from AVALANCHE.
> 
> Again, thank you guys for reading! I hope you enjoy this one!

"What are you doing here?"

Reno opened his eyes and bent his neck back against the couch to look at Tseng. The latter had just entered his office and headed to his desk without paying him another glance.

"Napping," Reno said and shifted his feet at the other end of the couch. "Was a damn good one, too."

"I thought we agreed that you take the day off and rest."

"Nah," Reno sighed. "I can handle it."

"Let Rude handle it."

"Pfft, yeah, sure. Corneo's still in the sewers, right?"

"Apparently."

"Can't let him get out of Midgar yet."

"Neither are _you_ allowed to get out of Midgar."

Reno frowned and sat up, wincing at the bruise on his chest. "Yeah? My job's not gonna get done on its own."

Tseng lifted his eyes from his documents. "We got that taken care of."

"What, replacing me already?"

"Not quite." Tseng stacked his documents together and took a deep breath. "Let's get this Corneo issue settled first. It will make a good welcoming present for the President. Then you get to have the half day off."

Reno rolled his eyes. "Fiiiine."

* * *

The skies above Midgar were sunless and the clouds flitted swiftly overhead the morning after Rufus Shinra officially took over. But that didn't matter— not to the people under the plates, not to the people on the topside, and especially not to those unlucky enough to lose their way in the sewers.

The Wall Market's Don Corneo never thought that, in his whole lifetime, he would find himself in the very sewers where he dumped his unknowing victims. The demise of his dear pet Abzu meant the giant vermins had resurfaced and roamed freely without a predator. The slippery, stealthy Sahagins jumped out of the water at the slightest movement on ground, while other water elemental abominations mutated from biological wastes leaking from Shinra's laboratories would pop out of nowhere and block his paths. His chances of escaping the hellish labyrinth grew slimmer than he had anticipated and he was beginning to realize how degraded he was made by Shinra the moment he was chased out of his mansion and cast a death threat hanging by his trail. He had foolishly thought that the former VP (the "Villainous Prick" as he would like to call him) would reconsider the decision to capture him once he inherited his father's seat, but nobody had come to his rescue yet. Not even the Don's self-proclaimed loyal lackeys.

Screw those whores, especially the he-she one he handpicked. Screw the Turks. And screw that villainous prick.

His foot was caught on a crack on the cemented floor and his body's loud slump on the ground, joined by a shriek he let out, had awakened the sahagins settling underneath the nearby pool of sewer water. Three bipedal amphibians quickly jumped out of the water and very quickly made their attack with their lances. Don Corneo ran heaving and held back himself from screaming to save his breath. He heard the slick step of one of the sahagins behind him as it jumped, so he stopped, crouched, and covered his head protectively with his arms. And then, he heard a zapping sound.

He freed his head and lifted his eyes. Before him stood one of the President's Turks he recognized by his bald head. Strangely, he still wore his sunglasses despite the darkness of the clammy underground, and it was apparent that his gaze was directed at him.

He turned around and watched as the red-headed Turk zapped from one sahagin to another until he single-handedly cleared the field in five minutes. He turned around and the Don noticed he still had bandaged cuts, scrapes, and black bruises on his face down to his chest, but nothing fresh from the recent fight. Don Corneo fell on his knees and bowed.

"Thank you!" he cried. "Thank you for saving my life! Thank you!"

"Eh?" The red-haired creaked. "What was that?"

Don Corneo sat up. "Those things would have skewered me for a snack if it weren't—"

The red-head swiftly grabbed his hair and violently pulled him up. The Don shrieked and flailed his arms to fight and to end the pain of the sudden cruelty.

"The President thought he was clear about his instructions during his last visit," a third Turk said, the one with long black hair and tilak on his forehead, the same one who always came with the President like they were a permanent package. He approached the Don as he struggled under the red-head's tight grasp.

"You mean that whore?!" Don Corneo yelled painfully. "That phony bitch!"

A severe blow to his stomach came from the third Turk and Don Corneo felt all his insides explode and his system deflate him of air. The red-headed Turk released him from his grip and let him drop. Don Corneo curled into a fetal position as the third Turk watched him apathetically and wiped his gloved knuckles with a white handkerchief.

"The President has asked me to send his regards. Nothing personal," he said then knelt next to him. "The President also said that you have exactly twelve hours to get your affairs in order and leave Midgar. If we ever encounter you anywhere on the Planet after that, we are ordered to capture you dead or alive."

* * *

Rufus watched the gloomy skies from his office window, the sun emitting a dusky light into the room as twilight approached. A little melancholic, just how he liked it as he savored the moment after counselling his thoughts of the previous night's fiasco with AVALANCHE, the reappearance of Sephiroth, and with Tifa whose face of chagrin haunted him for the rest of the evening.

He briefly wondered if he should also be entitled to a few days of mourning over the death of his father, but it was safe to say he died in the hands of a creation he himself carelessly permitted and heavily invested in. Perhaps it was a justified death brought by his artless decision-making.

Rufus chuckled to himself and again until his laughter grew louder. What a weak, weak man.

"Mr. President," Tseng greeted from behind. Rufus turned around and eyed the black box in Tseng's hands. "Don Corneo has been taken care of. Reno and Rude caught him in the sewers as he was being chased by the Sahagins."

"Reno? I thought you advised him to take a time off."

Tseng nodded slightly. "I have. But he showed up this morning and insisted that he could handle it, though he was ordered not to go outside Midgar until he heals. Also," Tseng placed the black box on Rufus' desk, "this came from the AVALANCHE headquarters."

Rufus looked at the box warily. It used to be the box Fuhito used everytime he wanted something from Rufus.

"Have you looked inside yet?" Rufus asked.

"If you will permit me, I will."

But the package seemed the type Rufus had to deal with himself rather than anyone else. He approached the box and grabbed a sharp letter opener from his drawer and stabbed the box then sliced it across its surface. Inside laid a green-orbed paperweight that resembled a materia and a card hidden underneath.

" **Congratulations! Long live the new President of Shinra!** " it read. And beside the note was a small drawing of a black leaf. Rufus narrowed his eyes.

Tseng took a step towards him. "Sir?"

"Someone from AVALANCHE is asking for money," he said. "This leaf was Fuhito's mark. It would seem like he left a legacy following his downfall."

Tseng clenched his jaw. "If you will allow me, Sir, I will have this dealt with immediately."

Suddenly, Rufus's phone rang. Only a counted few knew his phone number— the Turks and Shinra's executives. When he fished for his phone from his pocket and it indicated that the phone came from an "UNKNOWN" caller, the two men looked at each other. Rufus pressed the green button and put it on speakerphone.

" _Did you like our present?_ " a distorted voice asked from the other line. Rufus grimaced.

"Yes, quite an addition in my new office," Rufus replied without feigning interest. "Quite strange that you would be sending me a gift to celebrate my Presidency not even a day after my father's death. Or have you completely forgotten?"

" _Apologies. My deepest condolences,_ " the voice replied smugly. " _Truly. Perhaps I was simply mistaken by your immediate arrival at your father_ _'_ _s acropolis the very moment you received word of his death._ "

Rufus sneered. "Ah, I see now how you take me for. The reason for my hasty arrival was because of what happened to Sector Seven and I had only planned to, well, exchange views about it with my late father. You would understand, don't you? After all, you and I share the same cause. Or am I the one who is mistaken?"

The caller chuckled. " _As a matter of fact, we do. And I am glad you brought that up, Mr. President._ "

Rufus pressed his lips flat. "And I have every right to suspect that you truly do. Unfortunately, I don't see the point of accommodating the request you are about to make as I am already in the position where you should have little to worry about. Or have you stopped trusting me as well?"

" _Well well, I must say you really are the rightful person for the Presidential office._ "

"There's no mistaking it."

" _However, it is quite hard to trust anyone in Shinra, being a capitalist who only serves the company_ _'_ _s best interests. And in order to protect our cause, we would need more, well, fuel to keep our gears going. We have discussed this, haven_ _'_ _t we?_ "

Rufus chuckled quietly. "Yes, I do remember. But it also fails to escape my memory that I have already rightfully compensated you for all your efforts. Ten million gil, if we are to put a measurement to it, which we both agreed is enough to sustain your little hive for several lifetimes to come."

" _Ah, but it won_ _'_ _t be enough to sustain one more thing._ "

"And what would that be?"

" _Our silence._ "

Rufus frowned. "If I am to know any better, I would say this is nothing more than an extortion."

" _Why Mr. President, on behalf of the whole AVALANCHE, I am truly hurt!_ "

"I must applaud you for your bold move to threaten me for money, but I find this quite petty. I prefer to deal with threats on my life face to face and I would appreciate it if you can spare a moment of your time to come see me in which we can discuss this in such terms that would determine the true victor of our little disagreement."

" _Well, then._ " The caller suddenly paused. Rufus raised an eyebrow while Tseng cast him an uneasy glance. " _I guess I will be seeing you soon._ "

The caller hung up.

"I will send men to Junon, Cosmo Canyon, and the outskirts of Midgar," Tseng proceeded the moment they could talk freely. He took out his phone and dialled a number. "We will also explore other areas where Mr. Wallace's AVALANCHE is heading next."

Rufus narrowed his eyes in thought. "I don't think it's their group that's causing this," he said. "They are too proud to instigate an extortion, and too small to be averted from their own mission, that of which is also our priority. Sephiroth is still on the loose."

"You're right. Noted, Sir," Tseng replied. "Any advice in case we encounter them?"

"Counteract only if necessary."

"Necessary?"

"You understand what I mean."

Tseng opened his mouth to respond, but decided against it. He nodded. "Very well."

Rufus turned around to gaze again at Midgar through his windows. He froze still just until Tseng left the room then closed his eyes and let out a huge breath. If it wasn't for Don Corneo's reckless decision to disregard his order to keep Tifa safely in Sector Six, he would not be having the conflict of being branded as her posse's enemies after their distasteful encounter on this very building. He could have still worn his other persona and gradually introduced her into his world. And then he would make sure that he won't ever be an enemy, never the one enjoying her misery. But that would mean even more lies piling heavily on the thin string of trust nearing its breaking point, something he was supposed to be done with a long time ago.

No point dwelling on it anymore. Holding on a string that was already broken was futile. Besides, the company always came first.

* * *

"This is a quaint place," Tifa remarked as they walked towards the center of the first village they encountered when they left Midgar. White houses contrasted with dark blue roofs while an inn and a few shops stood as the only establishments to give the residents a semblance of a commercial lifestyle.

"We have arrived in Kalm," Red XIII said.

They followed Barret into an inn after they had decided to take the time to rest, treat their battle wounds, and purchase what they needed. When they reached the room, Cloud began to recount his experiences as SOLDIER in Nibelheim on that fateful day.

"Five years ago," he said. He was sixteen. Tifa held her tongue. This was the second time Cloud had mentioned that only five years had passed since they last saw each other, but she knew it was longer than that. She was there, that day five years ago in Nibelheim. There were two SOLDIERs that day that she knew of— that friendly guy named Zack and Sephiroth himself. Tifa was sure— she was their guide when they arrived to check the reactor. Strange that Cloud had some of the details wrong, but recounted the massacre so perfectly well.

He did, however, never mentioned Zack anywhere in his story.

She kept quiet because she didn't know what to say. She trusted Cloud and everything he said. She felt that challenging his memory might do him worse, and she was not about to cause him further confusion over something that had happened in the past, something that they must work on forgetting instead. All they needed to think of was how to move forward, just like how she did. Yeah, that was more important.

Steve's image brushed her thoughts. No. Rufus'.

When he finished, Barret was pensive.

"That only added more fuel into my hate-fire for Shinra. They'd be good at nothin' but take everything from everyone and come up with even worse ways to do their dirty biddings," Barret said before stepping out.

Cloud sat on one of the beds so Tifa sat on the one next to it, facing him. Aerith excused herself and headed out while Red XIII followed behind.

After a moment of uneasy silence, Tifa spoke, "You should get some rest."

Cloud glanced at her. "You too."

Tifa rubbed her arm. "I'm fine," she said. She gestured towards Cloud— spots of bruises on his bare arms mixed with streaks of dirt and blisters stayed as marks of the battles they fought on their way there. "Why don't you take a shower, then we'll take care of those?"

Cloud nodded. "Yeah, I oughta."

Tifa smiled and stood when he did. "I'll fetch our bandages and potions."

When Cloud was done, he stepped out of the bathroom wrapped only with a towel around his waist. Tifa blushed when she caught herself gazing at his laboriously toned torso and looked away. Cloud sheepishly tightened the towel-wrap and lowered his eyes.

"Uh… It's the only thing I could manage," he said.

"R-right! Uhm—" she kept her eyes away and headed for the room's cabinet. She grabbed one of the white robes and blindly handed it to Cloud. "—here. Put this on."

Tifa waited until Cloud was done covering himself before looking at him again. He sat on his bed and smiled back when Tifa did. She gently took one of his arms and folded up the robe's sleeve. The bath seemed to have washed away some of the dirt she initially thought were bruises, revealing only a few here and there. She took one of the bandages and started to work on the longest blister.

After some minutes of watching her, Cloud spoke, "I can do this myself. You should go take a shower, too."

Tifa smiled. "I will. This won't take long, I promise." She locked the first bandage then proceeded on to the next blister.

"I'm really glad you found me, Tifa," Cloud suddenly said. Tifa looked up and was immediately trapped by his blue gaze. "I haven't said anything yet, but I'm really lucky you found me."

Tifa remembered the anonymous letter. No, she thought. It wasn't coincidence or luck. _Someone found you for me_ , she wanted to say. But she won't. She smiled instead.

"I suppose I'm lucky to have found you, too," she replied. And that was the truth. She was lucky someone brought Cloud to her.

Cloud gently curled his fingers around her arm and her skin prickled in the touch. "Are you really?"

Tifa felt her pulse racing. She blurted out the first thing that ran to her tongue. "Of course. It's all I've been working on since the day I came to Midgar."

Cloud's head jerked backward. "Really?"

Tifa nodded. "I thought that, since you're a SOLDIER, that I'd find you around Midgar."

Cloud's eyes suddenly widened and his body stiffened. Tifa felt his fingers around her arm freeze solid, while his other hand shot up to his head, gripping himself through his hair.

"Cloud?" Tifa called in panic. She tried to free her arm, but his grip was too strong. "Cloud!"

Cloud's pained eyes snapped at an empty space behind her, his lips curling into agony as he let out a suppressed whimper.

Tifa grabbed his shoulder and shook him. "Cloud!" she called again. And only when she lifted her palm to his face that he seemed to break free from his trance. His breath hitched when he looked at her and swiftly released her arm and averted his gaze.

Tifa retreated her hand from his face. "Cloud, what happened?"

Cloud massaged his temple, eyes still downcast. "It's nothing."

"No, it's not. You need to tell me."

Cloud looked at her and she could tell he was considering it. The door suddenly opened and Barret walked in, stinking of beer and fried meat.

"Hey, uh, if you won't mind, I'll take a shower first," Barret said slowly, as if trying to compose his sentence more coherently. When he shut the bathroom door behind him, Cloud suddenly stood up.

"You should prepare for bed, too," he said.

"I'm not done with your blisters."

"I'll take it from here," he said softly.

Tifa cast her eyes down and hung her head. "Right. Okay." She stood up and scanned Cloud's robe apparel. "I don't think all of us can manage to sleep in just those. Especially Barret." She rubbed her arm. "I'll see if I can get us some shirts to sleep in instead. I'll wait for Aerith and Red first."

"Are you worried about me?"

"I'm always worried about you."

Cloud shook his head. "I'm not a kid, Tifa."

"No," Tifa nodded. "You're not. I just…" She gazed at him wistfully. "I just want to make sure you'll be okay."

Cloud rubbed the back of his neck. "If it makes you more comfortable, I would go with you. But not in this. I'll be fine here."

Tifa forced a small smile. "Okay. I'll be back soon."

* * *

If night market was her thing, Tifa never realized it until now. Kalm was nothing like Sector Seven and practically lived up to its name with so few people idling around and keeping the night alive with their quiet activity. The lamp posts lit the village with bright yellow lights from carefully placed corners and her gaze caught the gleaming moon for the first time in a long while. One of the shops, the one that sold armors, had racks of clothes standing by its entrance. Tifa reached for one dress and was surprised by the tag. Five gil. Unusually cheap for its quality.

She browsed through the rack and managed to buy garments she had hoped would fit everyone in the party (sans Red) just for the night and maybe the following ones. She smiled and felt like a bargain winner when she only paid a total of thirty-three gil. She made a mental note of coming back here to buy clothes in bulk and sell them around Sector Seven once their mission was over.

She saw a man who looked like Tseng standing in front of one of the shops and talking to an old lady who seemed to be the place's shopkeeper. She quickly hid behind a wall as she tried to wait for her cue to make a run for the inn. As she stood still, she heard the words "AVALANCHE," "sightings," and "armed."

"I'm not sure if they're AVALANCHE, but some newcomers came here just hours ago," the shopkeeper said, her voice emerging clearly amidst the other conversations and activities of the place. "They checked into the inn and have been roaming around here for supplies. Guess they're what you're looking for?"

"Thank you," Tseng replied simply.

Tifa peeked around the corner of the wall and saw Tseng walking towards the direction of the inn. No, he couldn't go there. Not now. She sprinted behind him.

"What do you want?" she called.

Tseng stopped on his tracks and whirled around to her, grinning. "Good evening, Ms. Lockhart."

"You came for us, didn't you?" she snapped.

Tseng shook his head. "Not at all."

"Don't lie to me. I heard you back there asking for AVALANCHE."

Tseng chuckled and lifted the back of his hand to his mouth as cover to his bare teeth. "Excuse me," he said amusingly and dropped his hand, still grinning. "Not your AVALANCHE. A much bigger one. You _are_ aware that your group is just a small fraction of a much larger organization, right?"

Tifa clenched her fist around the handle of her paper bag. "You're belittling us."

"Oh, hardly," Tseng replied. "For you to get this far, battling Shinra's best subjects, technologies, and, well, I daresay actions, has only proven that you are not to be underestimated."

There was something more to it, Tifa just knew. "But?"

"We were given orders by our new President that we must certainly take actions on your group should we find it necessary."

Her frown dug deeper and her muscles quivered. "Rufus," she whispered, and she did not like how it rolled off her tongue. "What's he gonna do?" she challenged.

"Well, that depends." Tseng cocked his head towards the inn. "All I can say for now is that your party is quite lucky to have you."

"What do you mean?"

When Tseng turned to look at her, there was sincerity, a rare sight from a man of his background. And she knew his next words stepped out of their area of conflict. "You know what I mean."

She said nothing as he walked away without as much a glance to see her in a daze. Did he mean what she thought he did? When she saw Rufus last, he seemed regretful. And it was safe to assume that he was sorry for being caught for what he really was. Or maybe because he was Steve, the very same one she used to know but with a different name. And she was not nothing to Steve.

She shook her head and looked down on the ground then started to take her steps towards the inn. He was not Steve. He was Rufus Shinra the whole time. Nothing more.

* * *

Aerith was already there and unpacking her own bag of newly purchased garments. They both looked at each other, shocked.

"Hey, seems like you two went shoppin'," Barret said. He was sitting awkwardly on his bed, the white robe wrapped around him too tightly.

"Well, had I known you planned on shopping too, I would have waited for you!" Aerith said to her.

Tifa shook her head. "I didn't plan this, actually."

"Then let's see what you two got," Cloud joined in.

"Okay." Tifa pulled the shirt she picked for Cloud. It was a plain white one, and she matched it with a pair of blue board shorts. "Reminds me of what you used to wear in Nibelheim," she recounted.

Meanwhile, Aerith had also pulled a black shirt paired with a pair of purple board shorts. Aerith shrugged.

"You know, inspired by that one mission in Wall Market," Aerith cited.

"What mission?" Barret asked.

"Nothing," Cloud objected.

Tifa smiled encouragingly. "Take your pick for tonight."

Red XIII's ear perked up and raised his head from his resting paws. Even Barret sat up as if on edge anticipating which one Cloud would choose. Tifa bit her lip and noticed that only Aerith and Cloud were oblivious about the expectant air in the room.

After shifting his gaze back and forth on the two sets of garments, Cloud pointed at the black and purple pair. "That one."

Tifa's shoulder's sagged while Aerith beamed as she handed the pair to Cloud. Tifa could feel Red's and Barret's eyes on her as she watched Cloud carry the garment to the bathroom to change.

"I'll take what you got for me, Tifa," Barret said and stood from his bed. Tifa turned to him and smiled as her eyes started to prick. She rummaged inside the bag and handed Barret a large green shirt and a large pair of gray shorts.

"I hope you like them," Tifa said. Barret placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Tifa."

Aerith pulled a blue loose dress and handed it to Tifa. "Here! For you!"

Tifa gently took it and thanked her while handing her a maroon dress she picked for Aerith.

* * *

It was not long before she met the Turks again. This time, she was with her friends in the Mythril Mines.

First, there was Rude, and for a moment they all thought he was there to stop them.

"But, that's not all there is to it anymore," he said.

And then came Reno's replacement from one of the elevated rocks. Tifa squinted to get a better look amidst the darkness of the mines.

Elle.

"I'm the newest member of Turks, Elena," she said. "It's our job to find out where Sephiroth is headed."

Tifa frowned. So were they.

"Elena, you talk too much," Tseng barked from the other side. When Tifa turned to look at him, he met her eyes.

"Sorry, Tseng."

"I thought I gave you other orders."

"Yes. Right. Go after Sephiroth in Junon Harbor." Elle— rather, Elena— ran out of the cave, and so did Rude.

Tseng directed his attention to Aerith. "How have you been, Aerith?"

Aerith tilted her head.

"Seems like you're off the hook from Shinra for a while."

"A while?" Aerith asked.

"What's Shinra up to?" Cloud demanded.

"The President is currently indisposed with bigger matters, especially now that Sephiroth has resurfaced. You are only a little pebble in his way."

"Wow, thanks Sephiroth," Aerith quipped sarcastically.

"Not quite," Tseng said. He glanced at Tifa. "As long as we don't see you in our way, there won't be any unsavory encounters."

Tifa narrowed her eyes.

"Well then, take care now." Tseng nodded at the group and headed out of the cave.

* * *

They were going to hold a parade for him.

He initially didn't plan on it. Never did it cross his mind that he would showcase himself to the people in such an ostentatious manner, but Heidegger insisted it would be a good way to announce his new reign and give people a "face of change." Tuesti expressed his aversion to the idea and added that it might compromise his safety. Rufus agreed.

Nevertheless, they were pushing through with it for the sake of publicity, although Rufus imposed two conditions in exchange for his participation: that it be held in Junon where he felt the most comfortable and to make the affair short. But really, the only purpose it would serve him was the convenience of hurling at two birds with one stone since the Turks were also chasing after Sephiroth in Junon.

They arrived in Junon the way they left it— on a helicopter. It landed on his mansion where he planned to wait until the event and was greeted by Excessive piles of letters and gifts in his office.

"Have them screened," he told Tseng before heading to his bedroom.

He slid off his coat as he glanced around his room. He was only a Vice President when he left it then returned as a President. Yet nothing had changed inside.

It's not the same room, he told himself. He had read a timeless wisdom somewhere that time alters everything no matter how constant it seems. His room was now housing a President, and he was officially an orphan.

He freed himself from his clothes and stepped into the shower before heading to his bed for a power nap. He woke up three hours before the scheduled rendezvous, put on his usual articles, and equipped his weapons. Nothing special.

"Sir, we will be meeting with the troops of the Public Safety Department first as per Mr. Heidegger," Tseng briefed him as they walked towards his limousine waiting at the driveway. The sun was setting and the air was getting chilly. "There are also reports that a few men were killed by Sephiroth here in Junon, so we are tightening our security."

Rufus scoffed. "I hope Sephiroth decides to do us a favor and kill those racketeers instead. Maybe my parade will reveal them."

"Pardon me Sir, but are you suggesting that you are a bait?"

Rufus raised an eyebrow before entering the car. "Your words."

Tseng made a pinched expression before following inside. "If you have plans to use it as an opportunity to catch our targets, then we can't allow it if it compromises your safety."

"Then don't allow it," Rufus dismissed. "I would greatly appreciate it if I don't die this soon. I have barely even warmed my seat."

"Of course, Sir."

They were barely ten minutes away from the gate when the first bullet hit the car. Tseng and Rufus quickly drew their guns and peered through the tinted windows for the attacker, while the driver stepped on the gas.

"Mr. President, lay down!" Tseng called.

They were suddenly both thrown to a side when the driver swerved the car and crashed onto something. Rufus and Tseng were lurched on to the floor.

"Mr. President!" Tseng called as he forced himself to sit up. Rufus groaned and pushed himself up, his insides battling to be thrown out. "We need to get out."

Rufus nodded and opened the door to his side. His steps stumbled before he gained his balance then inspected the damage on the front side of the car— the hood was emitting white smoke and was crumpled against a now-bent electrical post. He turned around and caught a glimpse of three men in brown helmets and goggles pointing their rifles at his direction.

"AVALANCHE!" Tseng pointed his gun at them and started shooting. "RUN!"

So Rufus ran. He did not know how long he ran, but the gunshots soon faded behind him and he thought about running back to help Tseng. He wasn't the type who backed down from his battles, physical or otherwise. That was simply not in his character. Tseng knew it, the Turks knew it, hell everyone in Shinra knew it. But he knew help would arrive, that was what his stealthy convoys were for. There would be more of the Turks around to finish the job, and he would just be in their way if he turned back.

He kept running until he reached an open area of cemented roads. He quickly glanced around and recognized it as an area where a hidden chute leading under the plates should be nearby. It should be safer there.

* * *

Tifa felt bad about volunteering Cloud to climb to Upper Junon alone. Well, Aerith voted on it too, so did everyone else. But they did not do it out of spite. Maybe except for Yuffie, but that was different.

She sat alone on a paltry narrow bench below Priscilla's house. Everyone else had gone inside where Priscilla had opened an invitation to them for dinner, a prospect that had been held back by her guilt for letting Cloud go alone and the reason behind it.

She leaned her back against a wall and lifted her gaze to where Priscilla's house was supposed to be. She had thought that Cloud cared for her more deeply than a friend would. He stuck by her side, rescued her from Don Corneo, and put her safety first before his own or anyone else's. She thought he was showing her affections, until Aerith came along. And when she did, his gears seemingly ran the other way, away from Tifa.

She sighed and dropped her gaze to her lap. Then, she heard footsteps approaching.

Tifa turned her eyes towards a man in white, running blindly while pointing a gun to the opposite direction. He swiveled his gun to search or threaten an unseen enemy then sidestepped to a nearby alley. Tifa squinted, the dim lights and the smoke spurting out of the chimneys proving too challenging to recognize anyone in the place. She sprinted towards the alley where she saw the man entered and was immediately greeted by the barrel of a gun. She swiftly kicked it and threw another leg to hit the man in the face, but was blocked by his arm. She was pushed from his grip, but she immediately regained her balance before hitting the ground on her feet. He pivoted his arm in a flashing speed to hit her head, but she proved to be faster and promptly blocked it with her arm just centimeters from her chin. She turned to glare at the foe and gasped.

Rufus Shinra gaped back at her with as much shock and she felt him freeze through his arm. Quickly, she grabbed the double-barreled gun still sheathed on his holster, did a pirouette to flee away from him, and pointed his own gun at him.

Rufus lowered his arm and straightened his stand in front of her. She thought of simply running away from him, but realized that he was blocking the only way out of the alley. He sneered when her hand around his gun began to shake and lowered the other gun he was holding to his side.

"Pull it," he challenged. Tifa's lips quivered. "You can get your revenge right here, right now."

"You'll make more people suffer," Tifa said through gritted teeth.

"As long as Shinra's lineage lives on," he added. He took a step forward, but Tifa slid a foot backward. "Come now, this one requires the wielder to be at a closer range for a more effective kill. Would you rather I step closer myself and bend my knees a little to correct your aim?"

"Shut up, Shinra!" Tifa yelled back.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not expecting a long life ahead of me given my position. You've seen what happened to my father. I would very much rather die in your hands right now."

"You have no right to die on your own terms," Tifa scorned.

Rufus raised his eyebrows. "I don't? Am I not human like the rest of you?"

"Shinra never treated anyone like a human, and that makes you something else. You let Nibelheim burn, you let my dad die, and you dropped the plate on Sector Seven! My bar, gone with everything else. You have taken everything from us, all of it." Her voice broke. "Whatever little we had, gone!"

Rufus frowned, so deeply Tifa's arms ran cold. "I barely think I'm the only one who destroyed lives between us. How different were you when you bombed the reactors in Midgar? Did you honestly think you could strike a mighty hand at Shinra by attacking the reactors? People, families, livelihood, all counted on those reactors everyday. And you—" he slid another foot forward, "—you took that from them. The normalcy, convenience, the way of life. And the irony of it all, oh the most amusing irony, was that Seventh Heaven was also benefiting from Reactor Seven."

Tifa's eyes widened and tears rolled along her cheeks. Her arm suddenly grew tired and she was slowly losing her hold. Her arm started to lower.

Even Rufus' face softened as he surveyed her. "Tifa, I can tell, your heart was not in it," he said. "You were not the Tifa I know. She always puts others first before herself and pours out her heart in everything she does. I can see that you did not want those."

Tifa vehemently shook her head and finally dropped the gun to the ground. "You understand nothing."

"I don't, do I?" Rufus smirked. "I know what it's like to feel trapped."

Tifa tightened her lips and lifted her head.

"Defying my father once almost cost me a great many things, including the people I trusted the most," he said. "From that day on, I swore to be wiser when I played my cards so I could ensure my seat as the President and change things I couldn't."

"Yeah? Like what?"

Rufus' eyes thawed as he looked at her, right there into her eyes, as she waited for an answer. They abruptly turned to shock and blood spattered from his arm.

He grabbed his arm then promptly turned around and started shooting at the open space outside of the alley. He reached a guarding arm at Tifa.

"Get down!" he yelled. Tifa crouched behind him and covered her head with her arms.

More silent bullets hurled at their direction while Rufus kept shooting at the hidden enemy. Or maybe there were more of them, Tifa thought.

They suddenly stopped, but Rufus was still rigid in his position, still aiming. He scoffed.

"Found you," he muttered. And fired once.

Tifa watched him as he finally lowered his gun and placed it back into the holster. He turned around to her and offered his hand as she was just standing up. He winced as he scanned her.

"Were you shot?"

Tifa looked over the area past Rufus then looked at him. "Who was that?"

"Nothing you should concern yourself with." Rufus pressed his palm on his wound.

"We gotta do something about that," she said, pointing at his arm where it was bleeding all over his white sleeve.

Rufus looked at it and chuckled. "Just a flesh wound. I will have my medics look at it later."

Tifa scrutinized him with incredulity. She rubbed her arm and sniffed. "Looks painful."

Rufus smirked. "Oh? Are you insisting that you patch me up yourself?"

"You're not forgiven yet," she snapped at him before he entertains a different meaning. "And we need to find a place where no one can see us."

Rufus winced and groaned as he looked outside the alley. "Lead the way, then."

Tifa brushed past him and he followed her quietly behind. Most of the residents had already slept in, conveniently for the two of them who did not want to start a parade of their own. Mobs under the plate would not be too forgiving.

They chose an empty shack which was nothing more than a tall, wooden box. Tifa surmised it was meant as a storage for supplies, but it would seem the supplies had run out and the owners left it for nothing else. Tifa led Rufus there and relied only on the faint light from a lamp post nearby.

Tifa blinked to adjust to the darkness and made out Rufus' contrasting clothes. "Right. Let's see your arm."

Rufus was a behaved patient. Apart from the hisses and groans that understandably escaped him, he was quietly observing her work. It turned out, however, that he was only waiting for the right moment to speak.

"I'm sorry," he said. Tifa paused from wrapping the bandage on his arm before rolling around it again.

"What's that going to do?" Tifa said softly.

Rufus raised his gaze to her. "The same thing it will do when you deal with the people you've wronged."

"It's not going to bring my life back."

"You're right. It won't." Rufus shifted on his seat. "I wonder if you had said yes to Steve. If you came with him."

Tifa scoffed at him for changing the subject. "Steve was not real."

He narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

She rolled her eyes and looked at him just as she had knotted his bandaged. "Really?"

"The only thing that separates him from me is the name."

Tifa froze from packing her things under his stare.

"I just wish for you to understand that before we part ways tonight."

"Well," Tifa finally said, raising her brows, "those are among the things we will never know."

Rufus' brows knitted. "Which is?"

"What would've happened if I said yes to you."

Rufus' breath hitched and watched her stand up.

"You should go," she implored. "Your parade's waiting for you. I'll help you look for a way up."

"No need for that," Rufus said and stood up. "There's an elevator not too far from here. I'll head there myself."

Tifa nodded. "Right."

Rufus stared at her for another moment then sighed. "Do you really need to look for Sephiroth?"

"Of course! It's my mission."

"Yours? Or Cloud's?"

Tifa considered for a minute. "Ours," she replied.

Rufus clenched his jaw. "Very well."

Then he left.

Tifa bit her lip as she stepped out of the shack and watched him walk away. Something told her it was not the last time they would be seeing each other. And he knew that, too. Steve bidded her a "goodbye," and perhaps it meant exactly that— a real goodbye from a person she thought she once knew.

Rufus, on the other hand, was a different story.


	6. Onward

The medic was already securing the end of the bandage around his arm when Tseng walked into his suite. He knew it to be Turk's wordless cue to check if he was ready for the parade while gently reminding him at most that this was something they needed to be over with quickly. The blank look on his face said it all.

Rufus was in his undershirt the entire time the medic was redoing the bandage on his wound, something he found extremely unnecessary. "It was barely grazed by the bullet," he tried to argue. But the attending medics nervously told him that they needed to clean it again in case of infection because the "graze" happened to be an inch deep. His point was further substantiated when they saw that the bleeding had stopped under the ointment and bandage Tifa had worked on previously. They pretended it made no difference, however, and cleaned his wound again, wasting thirty minutes of his time. They did not ask him questions and he was not sure if he should find that acceptable or not.

Another medic, who seemed to be more apologetic about the inconvenience caused by their presumptive arrogance for thinking they were better than Tifa, promptly handed him his fresh set of clothes. Tseng stepped forward and took it from her then nodded at the two of them as a gesture to leave them alone. Once they excused themselves and stepped out, Rufus stood.

"Whose medics were they?"

"Mr. Heidegger's," Tseng replied. "For missions."

Rufus made a miffed sound against his throat as he slipped into his long-sleeved buttoned shirt.

"Anything in particular you wish to address to them?" Tseng asked.

_Give Heidegger a memo about their insubordination that led to nothing other than wasting time I can never get back, and make sure I will not see them around again_ , he wanted to say. He tugged his shirt forward and strayed his eyes to the wooden desk in thought, wondering how the room would look like if Tifa sat there, listening. He could imagine her scowling back at him and it won't be because she took any offense about other people remaking her work like he had. Oh no, she was not the type. She would be glaring at him for even considering reprimanding the medics for their insubordination and would argue that they were simply making sure his wound was healing fine and that they were working hard to get their job done. His hands paused midway through the buttons and he chuckled quietly.

"No, there's no point," he said. He straightened up, chin tossed up, and reached for his necktie. "Any word about AVALANCHE?"

"The area has been cleared with no issues," Tseng said. "Although we expect another wave from the organization soon. We still don't know for certain who is responsible for the ambush and the death threats."

"Easy to surmise that they will soon paint us as murderers for killing some of them. All they need is an incident of Shinra's violence and aggression that they can use to stir a story where we are the aggressors." Rufus sneered as he reached for his white coat next.

"We shall further strengthen the security. I will have a word with Mr. Heidegger about adding more soldiers into your security team."

Rufus grinned and nodded curtly. "Let the people watch how we retaliate. They could learn a lesson or two from it if they haven't yet."

Tseng nodded. "Understood."

Rufus did the last touches on his coat and took a deep breath. He nodded towards the door.

"Let's do this."

* * *

The beating drums, the buzzing of trumpets, the whistling of flutes, and the low blows of trombones reverberated throughout the sleeping Lower Junon. The faint sound of jaunty music had impaired into simple noises as it dripped through the plate between Upper Junon and the slums, a strident indication that the parade for the new President had just started. Tifa glanced up, her eyes following the invisible car where the band was supposed to be trailing ahead, wondering how Rufus could do it. Parading himself like that was too gaudy and petulant, though a devil's advocate tugged somewhere inside implicating that he would never do something which would not serve him in a practical sense. He could be a little pompous if he wanted to make a point, but she did not think he would go this far unless he needed to. She narrowed her eyes before tearing them away from the plate and entered the quarters they were offered to rest in.

"Tifa!" Aerith darted to her and held her arms, her green eyes widening at Tifa's surprise. "We found an easier way to get to Upper Junon!"

Tifa tilted her head. "Huh?"

"Red found the President using an elevator just west from'ere," Barret said. Red XIII rose on his paws and lumbered to Tifa's side.

"It was regretful that we did not find it sooner for Cloud to ride on," Red remarked as he sat.

"Great, right?" Yuffie cheered. After a moment, she glanced around the party puzzlingly. "Now what?"

"We sneak into Shinra's cargo ship, and get us to the Western Continent," Aerith replied.

"On the… President's ship?"

"Yup!"

"Aren't they, like, after us or something? How are we supposed to get on that ship?"

Tifa averted her eyes, feigning contemplation, and rubbed her arm.

"We'll figure it out when we get there." Barret strode to the door. "C'mon, Cloud's waitin' for us."

Red walked ahead of them. "Follow me."

The walk to the supposed elevator felt like tracing her steps back to where she last saw Rufus not too long ago. She glanced at the makeshift storage room where she bandaged Rufus when they reached the area and realized it was only a block away from the elevator Rufus and Red were talking about. It had a rather small door, spray-painted in black which seemed mainly to blend into the oil-stained pipes and columns of the place. Clearly, it was built to serve only those who knew about it— Shinra and whomever they authorized to use it. Even the buttons were painted in black to match.

"Well, isn't that the darndest thing," Barret marvelled when Red pressed the upper button with his paw and the door slid open to a lit elevator. "How didja find this?"

"I saw the President around here a while ago," Red replied. Tifa tried not to twitch as they entered. "It seemed like he came from a fight. His arm was wounded."

"He was… bleeding?" Aerith asked, probably astounded by the fact that Rufus Shinra's skin was actually not impenetrable.

"He's human, after all," Tifa mused.

"He's only got a human body but he's a monster inside. Stick that into your heads!" Yuffie clamoured, nailing a finger onto her temple.

Barret scoffed. "Heh, 'course he is. Won't even surprise me if one of ya'll tells me he's also one of Hojo's experiments. Special edition, made with Shinra's flesh and blood. His father's not too different to Jenova."

Tifa bit her lip and turned her head up. If things were different, she thought, she would rebut in Rufus' defense where his credit was due, even if there was not so much to work with. If she were to be asked to describe what his conscience looked like, she would draw a black ball buried under thick layers of filth and mud, but there were too many instances than she could count when he could have ambushed them and compromised their mission. He could have sent his Turks after them right after he left or ordered to have them captured or killed on sight. Yet he didn't. He allowed them to roam freely and she might have an idea why.

"Makes you wonder what he was doing in Lower Junon," Aerith pondered. Tifa pressed her lips together and forced herself to push the answer down to a void of non-existence where it belonged. She saw Barret look at her curiously.

"Hey Tifa, you okay?"

She thanked the heavens when she spotted her savior, her question-dodger— a minute black surveillance camera attached on the ceiling of the elevator.

Tifa pointed at the device. "Hey, look up there. A security camera."

Everyone turned their attention to her question-dodger and the camera simply answered with a small blinking red dot.

"You think they caught us?" Yuffie asked warily, tilting her head as she examined the camera.

"I don't know," Tifa answered for her, narrowing her eyes, also doubting. But the empty hall the door opened to when they reached the top floor answered her question— no Turks, no guards, nothing to greet them with force.

Tseng's words resonated in her head.

_They are lucky to have you._

The music from the parade flooded the hall, every note sounding crisper and louder than down below. And in as much as she hated to admit it, an excitement built inside her to join the spectators outside and watch the parade.

"Okay, really, now what?" Yuffie pressed.

"We look for the cargo ship and hitch a ride," Barret concluded.

Aerith cocked an eyebrow. "That easy? I don't think it's gonna work like that, you know. Not looking like this."

"So, are we going to play dress-up?" Yuffie suggested.

"Again?" Tifa added.

"What do you mean 'again?'" Barret inquired.

"Yes, again," Aerith replied and dismissed Barret. "We'll steal some Shinra uniforms on the way and pretend we're one of the grunts. Easy!"

"Where're we supposed to find 'em?"

"In the cargo! C'mon!"

It wasn't hard to navigate the halls to get outside— all they had to do was to follow the music. Civilians crowded along the wide brick road of Upper Junon, clogged only by standing guards and a long black ribbon separating them from the parade. The event had indeed diverted everyone's attention and gave them the perfect opportunity to conceal themselves from Shinra's security.

"The guards are not really doing a great job," Aerith observed as they walked closer to the port.

"Don't complain. Be thankful they aren't seeing us," Barret whispered.

It was not because of their incapability to do their jobs, and Tifa knew that. They were on the lookout for the people who attacked Rufus, the reason he was in Lower Junon earlier that night. The people she was told not to be concerned with.

_Not your AVALANCHE. A much bigger one._

Yuffie mimicked a belch. "How much more petty can he really get?"

Tifa glanced up and there he was, the star of the night. He was standing on what looked like a silver vehicle, waving left and right while maintaining eye contact with the audience, smiling like he meant it. But it would never fool her. It may fool anyone, but not her, now that she was sure how capable he was to charm people into his lies. And then came the tugging inside of her again, that same one that said he had a good reason for doing this. And whatever it was tugging finally fell into the pit of her stomach and her brows curled together when she realized that Rufus deliberately entered a dangerous game.

He was trying to coax out his transgressors.

The air suddenly dropped and bumps rose along her arms, unsure whether it was for Rufus' life-threatening plan or the fact that they were surrounded by Turks, guards, and SOLDIERs ready to turn the whole place into a warzone if it had to come down to it. Could it be true? She hoped she was only being overly cautious. Tifa looked around nervously, though she was not certain what she was supposed to search for. If only she knew what his perpetrators looked like...

"Over here, quick," Red prodded and started guiding them closer to the port. Tifa threw Rufus one last look before following her group.

Rufus was sure someone was watching him more intently than the rest of the crowd and he glanced to his right. There was no sense of foreboding from that mysterious onlooker, rather a feeling that he had missed the chance to recognize who it was. He took a moment to scan the crowd before going back to his routine of perpetual waving and smiling. It was quite embarrassing, but a necessary sacrifice.

He wondered what Tifa would think if she saw him right now.

* * *

Tifa did not know how they managed to get inside the cargo ship, but there they were, in Shinra guard uniforms like Aerith had planned, stumbling into the hold of the ship where Yuffie was already having an early onset of seasickness. And they had not even departed yet.

She encountered Cloud on the deck a little after they left the shore, wandering among the real guards of the ship. She could tell, even under the same guise of the Shinra's helmet and uniform, that his stiff yet flinching demeanor would give himself away as he glanced around like a lost kid that he was.

"Hey," she whispered when he passed by in front of her. He froze and angled his head slightly towards her.

"Tifa?" he whispered back.

"Glad you managed to get on the ship with us."

"Surprised that you have, but I'm glad too."

"Did you find the others yet?"

He nodded carefully.

"Hey, uh…" She shook her hands then clenched them tightly. "Sorry about before. About voting to let you go to Upper Junon alone."

"Huh? No, it's alright. Only either of us can do it. Better me than you."

A smile formed on her lips, but she turned her head down as she forced it to stop. Barret was too big, loud, and obvious, Aerith was not exactly the athletic type to escape through any situation, and Yuffie was too young and too impulsive. Never even mind Red.

"Thanks."

"Hey, we made it here, right? Gotta mosey on."

Tifa nodded. "We gotta pretend we're working if we want to reach the Western Continent in one piece," she said.

"Yeah, security is pretty tight around here. Doesn't help that Ruf— er, the President's onboard."

Beneath her helmet, Tifa's eyes widened. "Oh."

"Just hold out until we disembark."

"And where's that going to be?"

One of the guards yelled at them. "No chatting, keep working!" he barked.

"That's my cue," Cloud said. He nodded at Tifa. "See you in Costa Del Sol."

Tifa nodded back at him and watched him walk farther from her, intent on keeping his distance from anyone in their group just how she knew she also should, just until they were out of the ship.

Then it started to rain.

The dawn was windless, although that did not mean the currents would not respond. The ship began swaying through the waves of the water below and she could already feel her insides coming up. But the real danger, she realized, was the swaying that could easily throw them over the railing and to the deep blue waters. She surveyed the deck where most of the guards were squatting to balance themselves while others climbed to what would seem like the ship's monkey island and she was feeling a little too sick to know why. She staggered towards the door leading to the lower deck.

It felt better to be sick once inside, especially without anyone to suspect her disguise. Clearly the guards were more trained and experienced to withstand situations such as this, and she wasn't exactly wearing a novice's uniform, as far as she knew.

She glanced around the place— rather, the hallway.

"A hallway?" she whispered to herself, amazed that the ship had managed to house a hallway inside, narrow it may be. Still, it was well-lit with white walls and a wooden floor, fit for a cruise ship but impractical on a cargo ship.

Tifa pressed her back on the wall when the ship took another one of its more violent sways. She thought of Yuffie and how she might already be lying helplessly somewhere below in the hold, but knew Aerith was around so she would manage. She, on the other hand, could feel the beginnings of her throat drying and her head spinning.

She began walking when the ship steadied, farther away from the door to the deck before any of the uptight guards looked for more of them. She heard voices from one of the doors of the ship. Again, she found it surprising that Shinra managed to build a room inside the craft. Luxury and comfort, it would seem, were mandatory in all Shinra's properties to accommodate its owners no matter what.

"Projections are rather flat," she heard Rufus' voice say. Tifa paused and blinked before taking another prudent step, closing in to the door of the room.

"As to be expected after the consequent incidents in Midgar, but Shinra should be able to recover," Tseng said.

"Undoubtedly," Rufus replied breathily.

"Moving on, we have suspicions that the sender of the box may be one of Fuhito's apprentices, whom he trained while he was still in AVALANCHE."

"When he was alive, you mean." Rufus's tone was sharp. "Let them follow us to the edge of the world if they want to until they tire themselves out. They'll show themselves to us in no time. What's next?"

"We were told of the possibility that Sephiroth might also be in this ship."

Tifa's mouth gaped and another silence suddenly cut into the room.

"And Heidegger?" Rufus pressed.

"Claimed that he has enough footmen to deal with anything. This ship can only carry so much, after all."

"Depends on whom he chose to bring along. Immediate reinforcements will be difficult to conjure if we are in the middle of the waters. I hope he wasn't too incompetent to consider that."

"We will be ready for any possibility."

"Anything else?"

"There are reports of unlikely stowaways in the ship."

Tifa froze on her feet.

"Wallace's AVALANCHE?"

"Yes."

Someone sighed loudly. It sounded like Reno. "Well, what do you think boss?"

A girl, probably Elena, whispered. "Not now, Reno."

"What is there to discuss about?" Rufus demanded. Something had crossed him, Tifa could tell, even when he glazed it so well with his coolness.

"I believe it is simply imperative that you are aware, Sir. And we will await your further instructions about what to do with them," Tseng replied, keeping his calm.

"Didn't I say counteract if necessary?"

His voice felt… cold.

"Yes, Sir. Understood."

There was shuffling of feet. Tifa sprinted as lightly as she could to a rounded corner and hid as Reno, Rude, and Elena exited the room. Tseng joined them and shut the door behind him, one hand still on the knob.

Reno scratched his back with his nightstick. "Tantrums?" he said in a hushed tone.

"A common reaction when one feels helpless, yes, I'm afraid so," Tseng replied levelly.

"The President? Helpless?"

"With the threat of Sephiroth looming? Why yes. The President is just as helpless as anyone else."

Tifa's eyes fell. _He bleeds too, you know_ , she wanted to say, something she had never thought she would about Rufus Shinra. Although it was unfair to justify his grouchy mood, it was unfortunate that the Turks had to be the butt of his enmity. A mood that could be soothed by a friendly ear of anyone who was willing to sit through it and a healthy dose of scolding. Both things she was fairly good at, but…

She bit her lip, the prospect of showing herself to take care of this problem, to help him take care of his problem with Sephiroth, to tell him that she and her friends could help him, became a tempting notion. Because, as naive as it seemed, they could help each other and carry this burden together. But this wasn't about just Rufus anymore— it was about the whole Shinra and AVALANCHE and all the complications it would bring if she had decided to be a little stupid. It would be unfair to expect everyone else to understand and see things as she already had.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to no one. She turned on her heels and walked away.

* * *

"I realized his temper rose when you mentioned about the AVALANCHE Ms. Lockhart belongs in," Elena said. "I think he got worried about the likelihood of her encountering Sephiroth again here."

"That's a possibility," Rude offered.

"That girl did him good," Reno remarked.

Tseng grimaced. "Well, I guess you can say that. You go on ahead. I'll handle this."

Rufus was standing and looking through the small window of the room when Tseng went back in. Yellow lights glowed in a warm dim against the oakwood paneling and white walls, juxtaposing the gray skies outside and the touch of rain on the window.

"Is it time to meet Heidegger?"

"If you are ready. But I believe there is something else I can do for you, Sir."

Rufus turned around to face him, his temper ironed out of his countenance and turning it into something between unreadable to maintain his authority and apologetic for his outburst earlier. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Is this about Ms. Lockhart?"

Tseng pursed his lips, a silent affirmation.

Rufus narrowed his eyes. "Hm."

"May I continue?"

"What for?"

"I am afraid you are losing focus."

"So we sit and talk about it, is that what you want, Tseng?"

"If that will solve the problem, then yes Sir, I would greatly recommend it."

"The only solution I can think of right now is to capture the smaller AVALANCHE and bring them back to Junon or Kalm or Midgar, anywhere but here, forcibly if you have to. Then I'll be at peace."

"At your command, Sir."

Rufus pressed his lips and looked away, clamping his hands behind his back. He clicked his tongue. "You know we can't do that."

Tseng nodded. "I know, Sir. I would even dare to advise against it. It would create bigger problems, especially your rapport with Ms. Lockhart that was only starting to heal." He nodded at Rufus' arm where it was bandaged. "But you also know we will adhere to your order."

Rufus took a deep breath. He walked to a small corner table where the crystal liquor decanter was. He poured some red wine into a glass, picked it up, and drank a good portion. It calmed his nerves somewhat, a short respite before the perturbation resurfaced when he gazed at the glass between his fingers where the deep red liquid danced lithely inside.

"Why didn't she come with me to the topside, Tseng?"

"Sir?"

Rufus lowered the glass and twirled it in his hand. "The moment I saw her there at the bar, at Sector Seven, in the slums, I wanted to pluck her out. She wasn't made for that place and I simply wished to mend that problem by bringing her someplace better, but no. She was too stubborn, insisting to stay there than be with me." He put more effort on the last words to make them sound firmer.

"A mind like hers is not easy to change, Sir. It simply is one of the things that can't be changed in this world. Even if we try it with force, it would require more time and impossible effort."

"I stayed, didn't I? I did what I could without shoving, showing her my best foot instead. Had she come with me, I would have made sure she won't be caught in this mess with Sephiroth."

"Sephiroth is a threat to the world. Nobody is really safe from him. A woman like her will still end up fighting."

"Then woe is me."

Tseng sighed, looked at the small lounge chair, and gestured at it. "May I suggest that we sit?" When Rufus did not respond, he took the liberty of settling on a spot instead, hoping to initiate something to assuage the forlorn air surrounding the President.

"I think that we should address the real issue right now, Sir."

Rufus eyed him blankly as if urging him to continue.

"That is, her heart."

"Well then, I concede," Rufus said bitterly. "I would say her heart has nothing for me but hatred."

"But a heart can be more easily swayed than the mind," Tseng pointed out. "She grounded herself in Sector Seven, clearly intent to establish a life there, but when Cloud Strife came along, she willingly left her turf and travelled around the world with him instead. Of course, that goes without saying, driven by a mission."

Rufus's eyes shifted to the ceiling and puckered his lips. "Ah, yes. Strife." He remembered now. Strife was the real reason she stayed in the slums. Strife drove her to become a bolder member of AVALANCHE. Strife made him an enemy because he was in the way when Tifa was meant to see past his father's atrocities.

But no, another side of his debated. Tifa chose what to believe for herself. Tifa had a mind of her own molded by his family's dark past. She simply decided to follow her heart.

It might have been the alcohol or the realization that Tifa's heart never belonged to him or both that Rufus found himself sitting on another chair without knowing it. He scoffed, a mockery directed at himself.

"That's why I had him brought to her in the first place," he recalled. "Because I had conceded a long time ago, to Strife."

Tseng nodded, understanding. "I know it's not easy, after seeing her again as Rufus Shinra. But now we have learned that her life with Steve would work just as hardly as it would with Rufus. No matter how many faces you wear, or names to go by, only the truth will always matter."

"And what is my truth, Tseng?"

"That it's high time you let her go."

Something flickered in his eyes, but he directed it to the floor, concealing it from the Turk. Tseng leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees, and held his hands together and his eyes intently on his boss.

"I see nothing wrong about caring for her, Sir," he offered. "But facing that her life, her world, her realities are different from how you want to see it, will free yourself and her."

* * *

When the waters behaved thirty minutes later, Tifa found herself on the monkey island, holding a telescope, scouting the vast nothingness of the sea. It was not as stupid as it looked, not with risk of Sephiroth being around like she had heard. And she wondered if the rest of the guards or her party had heard it too.

She stood like that for twenty more minutes until the sky spilled of peach and purple across the clouds. Her eyes were getting heavy from the monotonous "work" and her grip was loosening, almost dropping the telescope until she came back to herself. She almost dozed off at one point until the alarms suddenly blared.

"SUSPICIOUS CHARACTER FOUND ON BOARD! THOSE WHO ARE NOT ON DETAIL, SEARCH THE SHIP! REPORT WHEN FOUND!"

Tifa gasped. Would that mean them?

She ran to the deck where the guards started to scramble— some went through the lower deck, while others ran to the other side where the access to the hold was. She could already see Cloud and Barret (in the most awkward sailor suit she had seen on him), Red (in a uniform?), Aerith, and Yuffie gathering around a clear area.

"Everyone all right?" she asked as she joined them.

Cloud scanned the group. "Everyone's here, right?"

"They could not have seen through us with these uniforms, right?" Aerith asked.

"Well, maybe except for Barret."

"Hey! Red's not being subtle, either!" Barret chided.

"Despite that, no one has caught me yet," Red retorted.

Tifa gasped. "Then, it must be Sepiroth!"

Cloud turned to her. "Sephiroth?"

"I… overheard that there are reports that Sephiroth might be on board," she stammered. "Kept my eyes open as much as I could, but there was no sight of him. So I didn't believe it until now."

"Then we need to split up, look for him."

Yuffie, who had kept her silence, suddenly barfed over the rail to the waters where it made painful plopping sounds. She wiped her mouth with her arm and looked at it to check for traces of whatever she gouged out. "Ugh, can you count me out?"

"Okay, so it's me, Aerith, and Yuffie," Cloud said. "Tifa, Barret, and Red. You got it, Tifa?"

Tifa nodded.

"Hey! I got it, too!" Barret hollered.

Cloud harrumphed. "Red maybe, but not you."

Barret scoffed loudly. "We'll see who'll be taking care of this party and laughing in the end. Because it's gonna be me!"

They decided (finally) to remove their hoax uniforms because they figured that with Sephiroth on board, they would be the least of Shinra's problems (which Tifa seconded). Cloud's party went towards the hold, while Tifa's decided to take the lower deck upon her insistence that she had become more familiar with it.

"We have to be quiet," she warned Barret and Red. "The floors are a little creaky, and the President stays around here."

"Then maybe Rufus and I can have a heart-to-heart talk," Barret said.

Tifa shook her head. "Not today, Barret. Sephiroth first."

Once inside, they gingerly walked through the hallway. She could hear Heidegger's heated voice from the other side of one of the doors which Barret frowned at. No sound came from the room where she last heard Rufus and the Turks as they passed it by.

"Eh, Sephiroth doesn't just appear, right?"

Tifa abruptly turned around at the two, eyes widened. It was Reno's voice in one of the rooms and his footsteps— no, it sounded like two sets of footsteps— approaching closer.

Tifa waved at the two to go ahead. Barret hesitated before running with Red further down the hall. Their footsteps were not restrained, however, but Tifa had anticipated it.

"What was that?" Rude asked.

Tifa made her footsteps even louder and heavier as she ran around to the corner where she hid the last time, just when Reno and Rude stepped out.

"Over there!"

She pressed her back against the wall, heaving shakily, and sidestepped away from the hall and further into the darker area she was more familiar with. She made a turn towards another lit hallway which she had learned would lead to more rooms in the lower deck and where she would most likely find Red and Barret.

She held her steps back at the approaching sounds of marching from the hall, too close to revealing herself. She turned around at Reno's and Rude's voices behind growing louder, and she began to heave in panic. She turned back around at the hall and froze at the sight of Rufus glaring back at her.

She backed away as he moved in closely until her back hit the wall. He swiftly held his arms against the wall, caging her, and leaned in closer, all the while holding his icy blue eyes on hers. Reno and Rude's voices suddenly disappeared into thin air.

When he lifted his eyes up and turned his head to where the approaching guards were supposed to be, she looked the other way as if to hide herself and he leaned himself closer in response, his chest almost pressing on her. Tifa felt him stiffen when they heard them marching closer and she began breathing heavily against him, drowning in his earthy cologne— dignity be damned over her uncontrollable fear.

Still silence fell after the marching had faded and all that was left were the huffing sounds from Rufus and herself. He pushed himself away and scanned her with his steely eyes.

"You're not supposed to be here," he said, so lowly it almost came like a warning.

"Sephiroth is here," she blurted out weakly, a pathetic rebuttal to his animosity. "And we're after him. You know that."

"You should have stayed in Junon." There was affliction in his eyes when he said it. Tifa shook her head firmly, also to shake off the tendency to read too much of Rufus.

"WELL, SCOUR THIS HALL AGAIN!" They heard Heidegger's voice boom from the hall. "WHAT AM I PAYING YOU FOR? THEY COULD BE ANYWHERE!"

Rufus held his gaze even when she flinched at Heidegger's bellowing. When footsteps started to approach again, he turned around and waltzed out to the hallway.

"Ah!" Heidegger's voice suddenly changed into something more balmy. "Mr. President!"

"We have checked this area, as have your men," she heard Rufus say. "Good job, everyone."

Heidegger laughed sheepishly. "Why, thank you—"

"Might we check the main deck instead? I heard no one's around there."

"But of course!"

Tifa stayed in the dark until the hall was cleared of their footsteps and the door to the upper deck shut behind the men. She peeked to scan the area just to be sure before emerging out to the hall. She stared at the door where Rufus had supposedly taken his leave and clasped her hands together as if in prayer.

"Thank you," she whispered. And thank the heavens for not getting caught. She then turned on her heels and ran the other way.


	7. Clandestine

The heat was sweltering— no— scorching under the high sun and amidst the sands of Costa Del Sol that even Tifa would not dare walk on barefoot. Not in the daylight, anyway. She squinted at the harsh light as she gazed upon the stretch of the cloudless blue skies and the crystal waters as they walked along the shore. Her heart skipped a beat when she felt Cloud's presence right behind her and was easily tamed when Aerith spoke not too far from her.

"Maybe it won't be such a bad idea to check into an inn."

"Can we?" Yuffie moaned. "I'm barely recovering from seasickness, our fight with Sephiroth, and now _this_ heat. Let's take a break!"

"Some water won't be so bad, either," Red added. "My nose is getting dry."

Barret was already scowling, panting, and groaning crassly.

Tifa looked over her shoulder at their leader. "Cloud?"

"We gotta move," he said flatly.

Yuffie groused more loudly. "Please? Please, pretty please?"

"C'mon, Cloud!" Aerith urged.

Cloud sighed and met Tifa's eyes. Tifa shrugged.

"Fine," he said finally. "Let's rest just unti—"

"YAY!" Yuffie was already running around merrily and made Aerith giggle. The latter walked ahead of them.

"I'm heading to the receptionist and check us in before you change your mind!" Aerith added the last bit teasingly and winked at Cloud. Tifa caught Cloud smiling shyly in response as Aerith headed to a small brick house standing close to the taller one with "INN" written on it. Barret and Red followed behind while Yuffie jumped to Aerith's side and hooked her arm with hers.

"So Cloud," Tifa began just as Cloud simultaneously said her name. She giggled while he rubbed the back of his head.

"You go first," Cloud spurred.

"Uhm, I was just thinking, since we're already here…" Tifa pressed her lips and clinched her hands together. "I was thinking that maybe we could hit the beach?"

Cloud raised his eyebrows. "This isn't the date you were talking about, is it?"

Tifa felt her cheeks burn, her left hand curling around her right's middle. "Not really. But it can be if you want to. Besides, this chance might never come around again. I mean—" she reprehended herself to stop stammering. "—well, we already _are_ in Costa Del Sol. How many more times can we actually say that?"

A playful grin danced on Cloud's lips. "Alright, Tifa. I get what you're saying."

Tifa's smile grew. "Great! Well, I guess let's freshen up a bit first, then we'll see each other at the beach?"

Cloud nodded. "Sure. I'll meet you there."

She gave him one last smile before turning around and bounced on her steps as she walked towards the inn. She was _finally_ going to be spending a more relaxed and maybe a little romantic time with Cloud at the honeymoon center of Gaia. Not exactly the most romantic place at this time of the year, but it could be if they were to welcome the evening as they stroll and dip their feet into the small waves of the sea.

She ran through her mind on what she and Cloud could talk about as she chose a bathing suit and a complimenting violet sari to cover herself in the souvenir counter by the receptionist's desk. Maybe she could tell him about what she had been up to after he left Nibelheim, but that would mean telling him about Rufus too. Although it would definitely make an interesting story, she decided that it might not be a good one to bring up to him. Not yet, anyway. Instead, maybe she could ask him about his adventures as a SOLDIER and the friends he had made in his training and his journeys. But she remembered the times when bringing up those memories always lead to catalepsy-like incidents and sombre moments.

As she was changing into her garments for that not-a-date date inside the room Aerith got for the girls, she had decided to simply allow things to simply come by themselves and go with the flow. Aerith must have noticed her beaming and offered her a bright smile.

"Did he _finally_ ask you out?" Aerith asked giddily.

Tifa dipped her chin as she adjusted the strap of her sari around her neck. "Not really. I invited him, but he finally agreed to it!"

Aerith sighed heavily and shook her head. "Oh, Cloud…"

"He's probably tired," Tifa quickly said in Cloud's defense. "And I was a little imposing because, you know—" she shrugged and swiveled her sight across the room, "—this is Costa Del Sol and it would be nice to spend the time we have here with him."

Aerith nodded eagerly. "I agree. But I disapprove of you having to ask him instead! How long is he going to wait until he asks you himself!"

"I suppose he'll get his chance." Tifa scanned herself in front of a full-length mirror. "Okay. Showtime."

"Go get him, girl!"

Tifa's stomach twisted the moment she stepped out of their room and along the al fresco hallway of the inn. Noontime had already passed, so the worst of the day's heat was almost over yet not enough to convince her to remove her sandals and bury her feet into the sand. She spotted two empty beach chairs under a wide umbrella and quickly walked there. She sat on one nervously though never fully laying on her back. She would hate for Cloud to see her already so relaxed and waiting for him— it would be less awkward if she appeared to have just gotten there when he does. It may seem silly and unrealistic, but not as unbelievable as still waiting for him forty minutes later.

Around seven men had already asked her if the other chair was taken and seven times did she say "yes, it's taken." One even offered her a drink as if to bribe her into welcoming his amity, but she declined even that over the possibility of her and Cloud sharing a drink together like they were supposed to. She felt irritation at first for being stood up like this, but worry soon took over the longer she waited. She almost rose on her feet at the thought of Cloud getting caught in an unforeseen encounter with an enemy, and it did not help to know that he was fond of venturing and fighting alone, something she had already talked to him about. Over and over she would tell him "you are not alone in this." And she knew he knew that.

She glanced around again, hoping to see a glimpse of his spiky blond hair, calling through all the gods who would listen to please, please bring him here already. She huffed and finally leaned on her back against the seat. Maybe he had forgotten, but how could he when they were only talking about it not two hours ago? Maybe he found something else to do, something he was more willing over spending the time with her. Or maybe there really never was a date. She wanted to cry and stomp her way back to the inn, but she was too tired of being angry and hurt that she would rather enjoy the rest of the sun and the sea and wait it out until the breeze turns cool.

She was frowning on herself when she spotted a familiar long red hair somewhere closer to the shore. She lifted her eyes just as Reno, only in his board shorts, stopped and waved at her. She had only noticed that Rude (still in his suit) was also with him when they both started walking towards her.

"Oi, Tifa!" Reno greeted. Rude pushed his dark glasses up his nose and looked away.

"Hey… Reno," she greeted back, though unsurely by his sudden kindliness.

"What's up? Whatcha doing here all by yourself?"

"Just… enjoying the beach."

Reno cocked an eyebrow and she knew even he could see through her feeble tone. "No friends? No SOLDIER?"

Tifa would retort something sharply by now, but Reno seemed to grow sincerely concerned when his smile slowly fell as he sat on the chair she had been saving for Cloud. Rude glanced around.

Tifa shook her head. "They are resting."

"Well, that's no fun."

"It really had been a tiring few days for us."

Reno nodded, grinning widely. "Oh believe me, I know."

Tifa eyed him suspiciously. "You're not here to fight me or capture me, are you?"

He raised his eyebrows and parted his lips as if surprised. "Oh, ho ho ho, I would never dare! Of course, unless the boss says so. Speaking of which—" he stood, "—we're staying at the President's Villa. Pretty big, very relaxing, _and_ has its own pool _and_ beach. You'll love it there. No, really, trust me, you will. And I'd really hate to leave you here alone."

Tifa blinked. "Where is this coming from?"

Reno tilted his head while Rude shifted on his feet uneasily. "Huh?"

"Well, we're not exactly friends," Tifa replied. Just this morning, he and his partner were chasing her, Barret, and Red around the hallways of the cargo ship, and she didn't know what would happen had they been caught if it wasn't for Rufus who found her instead.

The sudden change wasn't as welcoming because it would take more than an invitation to a villa to convince her. And for all she knew, the villa could be a large fancy bear trap, though she knew Rufus would not let anything happen to her. Not under his watch, anyway.

Reno narrowed his eyes and his smirk grew wider. "That's what _you_ think. We know you're friends with the President."

"Should that mean something?"

"Well, let's just say if you are friends with the President, and let me tell ya, the President has…" He began counting with his fingers on one hand. "Well, he doesn't have a lot of friends. And I'm talking about the real ones. So, if you're friends with the President, that makes you basically untouchable. And I love my job too much to let anything happen to his friends."

When he held out a hand, Tifa stared at it for a moment before taking it and was pulled up to her feet. "You fought us a lot of times."

Reno gave her a boyish grin. "Maybe them, but never you," he replied.

* * *

There was a running joke among the staff and caretakers of the villa that evolved into an unspoken rule for all Shinra's estates. According to the alleged custom, the whole villa belonged only to Shinra's kin (if that was not obvious already) while the attending staff belonged only to the dark corners of the mansion where the President's eyes would not even catch a glimpse of. He had the tendency to scold helpers and servants over the smallest of things— the cheese was not blended well with his omelet, dust was collecting on his barely-used shelves, and documents written by his ancestors were missing in a vault nobody even knew about. May the heavens have mercy on those whom the President catches in his sight only to be excoriated for the things they might not even have anything to do with.

They assumed that his son, the new President, would behave the same way. Of course, it was a safer guess over risking their decent-paying jobs they had practically sold their souls for, so they stayed out of his sight, almost ghost-like for their invisibility as they fixed everything for him. A few of them would admit that it was a bit sad and lonely especially when his Turks were not around, but it was a necessity for their own monetary survival.

Which was why when Heidegger arrived to pay Rufus a visit, the gardeners, the maids, and the guy cleaning the pool paused from their errands and watched the bulky executive as he plodded inside the house, his breaths growing more ragged as he approached the office. They could only imagine him wondering helplessly which card would the President draw to reproach him with albeit the futility of it because they all knew nobody had something to counter it. They looked at each other the moment he entered the office and shut the door behind him.

"Damn," the pool guy uttered in condolence for Heidegger.

Heidegger forced a smile, though it flew over Rufus' head. The President was sitting on his black velvet chair by his desk, arms propped up from either armrests and hands clamped together under his chin. He peered at Heidegger with a flat look.

"Afternoon, Mr. President," Heidegger greeted with casualness to conceal his stress. "I already have your helicopter ready! We didn't want to waste any more of your time in this place, so I had them prepare it for departure anytime, at your bidding."

"Sephiroth was on board."

Heidegger shifted on his feet and Rufus could see his Adam's apple bobble up and down. "...Yes."

"So was Cloud Strife's AVALANCHE."

"...Yes."

"And I had to hear it from Tseng who was informed about it while we were already in the middle of the sea." Rufus lowered his arms and leaned back on his seat. "You didn't even have the nerve to tell me about this yourself until half of your men were already slain by Sephiroth. Not only did you let them slip through, but you withheld these information from me because you thought your men could 'handle anything.' I'd say you messed up big time, Heidegger."

The other man began to shake then hung his head. Rufus could not say he was not enjoying this. He almost grinned at himself for watching the proud Heidegger humiliated by his own arrogance. If only he had kept AVALANCHE away from the ship and Sephiroth, or had they been more efficient at keeping Sephiroth away, they would not be having this talk right now. It amazed him how Heidegger somehow managed to allow them both on board his ship. Was it actually possible for him to be _that_ incompetent?

"I apologize greatly, Mr. President. I regret these unfortunate events, I truly do. Please be assured that it will not happen again."

"I'm not looking for an apology," Rufus magnified icily. "I'm looking for actions with actual results."

"Yes, Sir."

Rufus turned his chair around to face the tall window behind him, a cue meant for Heidegger to leave the room. He didn't have to look to know that Heidegger would be taking out his outburst on anyone who stood in his way. Thankfully, the villa's staff knew better than to make themselves visible in front of a storming man.

The infinity pool came in full view from his window when he rose from his chair. He sneered as he watched the pool guy take huge steps backward when Heidegger stomped by the pool area as he exited through the gates. His delight immediately simmered down, however, when he saw Reno sauntering in from another side with Tifa in tow and gesturing around like he owned the place.

His phone vibrated on his desk instantly, indicating a notification from Elena. It read " _Sir, please be advised that I have nothing to do with Reno_ _'_ _s actions._ "

Immediately, it was followed by a notification from Rude saying " _Sir, he made me do it._ "

Tseng sent a message in response: " _What_ _'_ _s going on?_ "

Rufus grimaced and looked up from his phone to his window. It was as if Reno sensed his attention because he started to point at every room on the second floor as Tifa's eyes followed his hand and stopped when he reached Rufus' office. Reno waved at him beside a dazed Tifa, his toothy grin growing even wider, a familiar sight every time he thought he successfully impressed a girl.

* * *

"Say hi to our boss!" Reno encouraged as he kept motioning big waves with his arm at Rufus.

Tifa blinked and shyly raised her hand up until to her chest then waved slowly at Rufus who was standing by a tall glass window between two clusters of long, off-white curtains. She could not understand Reno's enthusiasm because Rufus sure did not seem too happy to see her there.

"I should head back," Tifa uttered, finding the whole situation uneasy.

Reno dropped his arm and looked at her dolently. "What's the rush?"

"I don't think Ru— I mean, Mr. Shinra wants me here."

"Dilly dally, shilly shally," Reno grumbled and placed a hand on her back, gently pushing her further inside. Tifa would have pulled his arm and thrown him into the pool where he would drown in surprise (literally), but their whole exchange since she left the beach had been so amicable it left no room to doubt the friendliness.

They entered through what would seem to be the dining room. Tifa knew with one look that the furnitures were bespoke because she had never encountered them anywhere, not even from the fanciest stores in Midgar. It was as if the wooden table and chairs were made to fit perfectly in the circular room, and it matched the arch on the wall separating it from the next room. When they walked into the living room, Tifa marvelled at how high the ceiling was where an elaborate chandelier adorned with crystal balls hung and sparkled against the sunlight radiating from the long windows.

"Yeah, that's gotta be the centerpiece of this house," Reno commented as they both gazed at it. "A little impractical if you ask me. Cleaning that thing must be a pain." He sighed and turned to her. "Hungry?"

Tifa narrowed her eyes. "Uhm…"

Reno held up his hands. "Hey, if you think we're gonna put poison in your food, I swear I'll be caught dead first."

Now that only made it all even more suspicious, Tifa thought. But she was a little hungry. "Okay then. What do you got?"

Reno smiled widely. "That's more like it! I'll check with the cook! Wait here!" He began running into the dining room then entering another room which she assumed would be the kitchen.

Now alone, she began to wander around. The first thing she noticed was the lack of photos anywhere. She respected people's preference to keep their personal lives private, but she wondered if all of Shinra's residences lacked traces of their family's moments. A little sad considering that the villa seemed very homely, yet it was not exactly built to be anybody's home.

"I did not expect to see you here, Ms. Lockhart."

Tifa turned around and was met by Tseng's cordial look. He too was in his suit, which was not so bad if he was planning to stay inside the air-conditioned villa.

"I was invited here by Reno." She then rolled her eyes and bounced her head as if she had downplayed her statement. "Well, more like dragged here by him."

"I see."

"But I would gladly leave if I'm not welcome. I'm embarrassed enough as it is."

"I am sure the President won't mind."

"Then, I'll leave."

Tseng chuckled. "You misunderstand. What I meant was the President won't mind having you here."

Tifa bit her lip. No matter how much she reasoned with herself that she was in a safe zone, there was this biting feeling that she was still in the enemy's lair. But the idea was actually dependent on who the enemy was, and Rufus was not exactly an enemy right at that moment. And who was she to doubt Tseng when he had been truthful to her the whole time she knew him?

Leaving and making her way back to the inn was the more preferred choice, but staying to accept their apparent hospitality would create less drama. Besides, she was not ready to face her reality yet that she was stood up by Cloud himself.

Tifa nodded and gestured awkwardly at the white couch. "I'll probably just sit here."

Tseng held out a hand towards the couch. "Please."

Tifa slowly sat and glanced around nervously, deciding right there and then that she would leave once snack time was over.

"I still have a few affairs to attend to, so you will have to excuse me," Tseng said as he began walking towards the front door. "But please, make yourself at home."

"Okay. Thanks," Tifa said back.

Elena rushed in from the front door, blocking Tseng on his way out, and brushed past him towards the living room.

"Elle?" Tifa called.

Elena stopped on her tracks and looked over Tifa, her mouth falling open.

Tifa stood and nodded at her, understanding Elena's shock. She played by Rufus' lies back in Sector Seven and was caught red-handed for who she really was without saying anything. But that did not matter anymore to Tifa. She was just happy to see Elena again.

Elena turned on her feet, now fully facing Tifa, and smiled. "Hello Ms. Lockhart."

"How have you been?"

"Uh," Elena shifted on her feet, apparently staggered more by Tifa's question. "I've been—"

"Oi, everyone's here!" Reno bellowed as he entered the room with a tray of cold cuts and a bowl of overflowing biscuits. Rude was trailing behind him carrying two buckets of canned beverages. "So where do you want to do this? Here or by the pool?"

"Anywhere," Rude answered.

"Not asking you, partner. I'm asking our special guest."

Everyone looked at Tifa for her answer. Tifa's eyes widened.

"Over here is fine, I guess."

Reno and Rude promptly placed the tray and the buckets on the center table across the couch while Elena discreetly elbowed Reno's side, scoring a wince from him. Tseng took his leave once everyone sat down.

"Is Mr. Shinra joining us?" Tifa asked after the Turks took their own biscuits and cold cuts.

"I doubt it," Reno replied before shoving a whole biscuit into his mouth. "He and Tseng are taking care of our next mission. They're pretty busy."

"Which is?"

"Ah, that's where I tell you that you're asking too many questions," Reno said while chomping. "Maybe we should have a safe word, you know? It'll save us from ruining the fun, keep our hands from each other's necks."

"Great idea, Reno," Elena added sarcastically.

"Banora," Rude offered.

"Okay. Whatever. You're going Banora on your question, Tifa."

"Sorry." Tifa reached for a biscuit and took a bite. It was salty and sweet at the same time from the caramelized sugar coating on one side. She knew the cold cuts would offer more umami.

"Are you enjoying Costa Del Sol?" Elena asked.

"I do, but…" Tifa shrugged and gave her a sad smile. "Something changed it."

"What did?"

"Is that why we saw you alone on the beach?" Reno pressed.

Tifa dipped her head to a side. "Sort of. I was expecting to have company, but…"

"He didn't come," Rude concluded for her.

"Who didn't?" Elena asked.

Reno's eyes widened and his lips parted in a shocking realization. "Strife didn't!"

Tifa bit her lip. "Can I say Banora now?"

"That sonuvabitch!"

Elena's eyes widened at Tifa. "No…" she exhaled.

Tifa took the tips of her hair and curled them by her fingers. "Banora."

Reno raised his hands defensively. "Okay, fine, we'll stay out of that topic. But man! If he only knew what it took us to bring him to Sector Seven just for you, you know?"

Elena waved her arms frantically behind Tifa at Reno to stop. "BANORA! BANORA!" she mouthed.

Tifa narrowed her eyes. "What?"

Reno still seemed oblivious of Tifa's confusion and Elena's warnings of complications. "Yeah. Boss had us look for Strife then sent him to you. Remember that package? Yeah, that was all Boss."

Rude nodded, approving of Reno's job well done for building their boss' reputation to Tifa. Elena knew better, however, and slapped a palm on her forehead for the damage done.

Tifa on the other hand felt her heart stop. Instinctively, she rose from her seat, overwhelmed by this new information she didn't know what to do with.

"Excuse me," she uttered. She hitched a thumb to her right where the staircase leading to the upper floors was without really knowing what she was doing. "Bathroom."

She didn't hear Elena say "It's that way!" when she raced up the stairs with Rufus' office in mind. It was not hard to find it when the hallway only had two doors to choose from with the first one already slightly opened to a dark room.

* * *

Rufus was leaning on his desk and deciphering Reno's report when he heard someone barge in through the door. He lifted his eyes with raised eyebrows, ready to admonish the invader of his privacy and was rapidly calmed at the sight of Tifa. She sprinted towards him, jumped on to him and held him in a tight embrace around his neck. His muscles stiffened and his eyes widened.

"Thank you," she whispered and tightened her grip around him.

He was stumped. With Tifa so close to him, Rufus Shinra did not know if he should reciprocate it with another embrace or if he should sit still until she was done. Gestures like this were too common and too casual, and he could barely remember the last time someone even held him. He could only lift his hand and patted her back because how else was he supposed to respond?

"I'm not so sure what you're talking about," he said, trying to sound as solemn as he could.

Tifa pulled away and gazed at him with her ruby eyes, now glassed with tears.

"Reno told me you're the one who sent Cloud to me."

Oh. So that was what all of this was about. Rufus scoffed and straightened himself on his feet. "I simply did it to return the hospitality you showed me while I was in Sector Seven."

Tifa shook her head and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "You don't realize how much it means to me."

Rufus clenched his jaw and swallowed down whatever had caused his breath to hitch. He forced a smirk. "What else can I say other than you're welcome?"

Tifa sniffed and coughed a laugh. A rare, genuine laugh. It clenched in his chest.

"You've been so kind to me," she said, eyes drifting down as if in search for better ways to say it, but her words were more than enough to make him plant his feet more firmly on the floor in order to steady himself. "I know we have been enemies, and I still find it very difficult to forgive and forget everything Shinra had done. I still feel angry about everything."

"I know."

She lifted her eyes at his reply. "And at this point forward, I know we will still fight each other."

"Maybe."

"But you did everything to make it easier for me."

That was it. Whatever was being clenched inside him was pouncing through the walls and splitting a deep crack, and he had to remedy it with a deep breath.

"Why do you do it?" she asked.

"Do what?"

Tifa's eyebrows knitted upward. "You already forgot, or are you trying to forget?"

"I barely did anything."

"I used to think they barely mattered, too," she said, though her admission did little help him strengthen his fort. "But now I realized how much you have really helped me— you didn't stop me from doing my missions, you helped me hide from the guards on your ship, and most of all, you brought Cloud back to me."

He stared at her, palms still gripping along the edge of his desk, bracing for what could come next.

"Does my happiness matter to you that much?"

Rufus never realized how much energy he would have to spend to restrain himself from pulling her close to him again to answer her question. He figured that it must have taken just as much as what was necessary for armies to defend their kingdoms to make sure his walls still stood as something stronger was trying to break free from his fort. He armed himself with what Tseng had told him in that cargo ship and used it to fight whatever it was with a sneer instead.

"You tend to overthink things, as usual," he scoffed.

Her eyes widened. "Oh." She clutched herself around her arms and lowered her head just as her cheeks flushed. "I must be, then."

He won, he told himself. He was able to hold it back and stop her from coaxing it out. But he realized that the cost of his victory was her downfall, and he hated it.

"I'm sorry, this is embarrassing," she said in between strained laughters. She tightened her lips together and looked up at his eyes again. "I just thought— I—" she took a deep breath, "—I think I better just keep it civil with you, then."

And there came his downfall. Rufus nodded like it was the only answer he was waiting for. "I think it's better that way."

Tifa nodded repeatedly. "I'm sorry for barging in." She gave him one last look before turning around for the door. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Shinra."

Rufus nodded. "Ms. Lockhart."

There was a split second of hesitation before Tifa disappeared through the door, and that image rippled backward to the moment she entered and held him to herself then slowly fading away. He exhaled heavily and raked his fingers through his hair as he hung his head.

* * *

Cloud had been glancing over at Tifa since they left Costa Del Sol. She would always return it with a smile, understanding that he still felt guilty for leaving her alone at the beach. But what she was really keeping from him, from everyone, was that it had stopped being the issue long ago and she was ready to start on a clean slate. For Cloud anyway.

They were treading through Gongaga's high stalk field with Aerith cursing at herself for her choice of dress to wear for their journey.

"I'm not doing great, either," Tifa condoled. The hard and rough stalks were slapping on her bare abs and arms leaving itchy streak marks on her skin.

Yuffie was already scratching her rashed belly. "Not exactly our best decision."

Cloud suddenly held up a hand to halt them when voices emerged just beyond the field. Following the sound, he walked and disappeared through a cluster of stalks. Tifa quietly followed behind.

It took only a few steps for her to emerge from the stalks and to a dirt road that led to two turns. Cloud was staring ahead with a permanent frown and, peeking through the stalks, Tifa realized he was looking at Reno and Rude.

"Okay, so, really, who do you like?" Reno asked.

Rude shifted on his feet and looked away, his arms folded against his chest. "... Tifa."

Both Cloud and Tifa raised their eyebrows at his reply.

Reno sighed and shook his head. "Wow. That's a tough one."

Rude cleared his throat. "I know. But, the President."

"Hm? What about him?"

"Well… you know."

There was a pause. Then Reno exhaled loudly, annoyed. "They are polite to each other, aren't they?"

Cloud's eye twitched. "What the hell are they talking about?"

"He must be talking about us," Tifa quickly said, saving herself from a longer conversation.

"No, I mean it's stupid. Why are they talking about who they like?"

Tifa let out a breath. "Yeah. Funny, right."

"Are you gonna blame me for what happened in Costa Del Sol, too?" Reno challenged. "Remember partner, you were also in on it."

"He's not happy," Rude added.

Reno huffed and raised his eyes to the sky. "Well, yeah. Obviously."

"Up all night. Drinks. Keeps himself busy."

"What's new?"

"More than usual."

Reno shrugged. "It'll pass." He swung his head towards Rude and grinned. "Is that what she's doing to you?"

Even from where she stood, Tifa could see color spread around Rude's face. He remained silent.

"Wait." Reno faced him. "Doesn't Elena like you?"

Rude shook his head. "No. She likes Tseng."

"But Tseng has, well, he likes the Ancient doesn't he?"

"Idiots!" Elena suddenly yelled somewhere behind Cloud. "If you're gonna talk about who likes who, you gotta do it right! Tseng is different!"

Reno and Rude turned to her, their easygoing disposition quickly turning hostile at the sight of Cloud. "Oi! What are you doing here?"

Elena gasped, now only realizing that she was standing by her enemy. She ran to Reno and Rude's side just as Tifa emerged from the stalks. Reno's eyes strayed from Cloud to Tifa then back to Cloud and smirked.

"I see now," Reno said, voice glazed in oil. "Sorry, pumpkins. We gotta stop you right here. Orders are orders."

"You better tell boss," Rude advised Elena. She nodded and ran to the left road.

"Remember, partner— don't go easy on them. Not even on the girls!"

But that was only for show, Tifa thought, when Rude disarmed her and Reno cast a Sleep spell. She woke up just when the battle had finished with Reno and Rude fleeing while Cloud and Barret attempted to run after their trail. Aerith was kneeling beside her with a bottle of Remedy in hand while Yuffie was yelling after them. No bruise, no blister, nothing was left on her as a testimony of their battle.

She was, well, unharmed.

* * *

Elena was still catching her breath when she arrived at an empty room by the Gongaga reactor where Tseng and Rufus were waiting with a limp, bloodied man who was tightly bound on a chair by thick metal chains. It was a small room, dank with the smell of steam, molds, and mud, lit only by a dangling lightbulb by the ceiling only a foot high from Rufus' head.

Tseng was standing behind the man and lifted his gaze to Elena while Rufus spun to face her with a blank look. The latter leaned his ear closer to her when she approached him.

"Shiva is here," she whispered.

Rufus huffed as he and Tseng returned to the beaten man.

"This little talk we're having tires me," Rufus daunted, glowering at the man with cold eyes. "I'm beginning to wonder how many of your nails must we nip out?"

Tseng violently pulled the man's head by his hair and the man wheezed thickly, his swollen eyes could barely open.

Rufus traipsed towards the man and held the photo in question— that of Tifa, alone in Costa Del Sol.

"Who sent you to take this?" Rufus pressed.

The man was heaving laboriously. He made choking sounds in his throat and rasped, "Ki… kill…"

Rufus narrowed his eyes and lowered himself closer to the man. "What was that?"

"Kill… me… first…"

"But that would be too easy," Rufus taunted. "Do you even know where you are?"

The man was heaving and glaring at him.

"Take a guess."

The man clenched his jaws and said nothing.

"Can't talk, is it? Fine." Rufus straightened himself up and pinched his mouth, the bulb casting strong shadows under his eyes. "I think you'll like this part. We just brought you home to Gongaga."

The man began to shake and moan.

Rufus smirked. "I believe you have friends living not too far from here, don't they?"

"Nng… nno…"

"Now that I have become familiar with Gus, Tito, and Marla especially, who knows, maybe I can return the favor if you answer my question now."

The man closed his eyes, a tear ran along his cheek. "Us…"

"You?"

"A… VALANCHE…"

Rufus narrowed his eyes and stiffened his posture.

"Long… live… Fuhito…"

Rufus sighed deeply, looked at Tseng, and nodded. And with one swing of his fist, Tseng knocked the man out.


	8. Clemency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can go back to the previous chapter to learn that Naya made me chop it in half and effectively extending the story by adding up more of the "missed opportunities" into the plot. And man, am I grateful I listened to her genius! It was because of her suggestions that this chapter turned out better than I had planned! Y'all can thank her for that!
> 
> As fast as this chapter came (faster than usual), the next one might take a little longer. Work has just started (again!) so busy days are abound! The chapter has been plotted out so it's only a matter of writing it. Wish me luck!

Rufus had a good reason why he wanted the Tiny Bronco so badly.

There was a misinformation with the intel regarding the location of the Temple of the Ancients— the _real_ location of the Temple of the Ancients. Whoever allegedly "pinned" the location was clearly looking at the map upside down because they ended up in Rocket Town. And as it turned out, they would have to cross over miles of the ocean to reach their destination.

But he was a Shinra, and painless accessibility around Gaia had been his birthright. It was just too bad his predecessor hired another incompetent man as Head of the company's Space Program who managed to burned it to the ground so easily. Rufus had someone better in mind and he was planning on replacing Palmer with him instead if things would turn in his favor. Perhaps it was sheer coincidence or that lady luck was smiling upon him when he found out that he was also residing in Rocket Town.

If only he had agreed to hand over the Tiny Bronco.

Rufus, Tseng, and one of Heidegger's footmen walked to his house which stood by tall, rusty, frankly outdated rockets that were covered in green moss and had "SHINRA" printed on it. The cloddish old man with blond hair was already there, standing outside the fence with Strife behind, glaring at him. Ah, he thought. Cloud had beaten him to it and quickly made the man's acquaintance. So that must mean Tifa was around too, probably drinking her goddamn tea. He instinctively looked around for any potential hiding spots, in case another suspicious character was stalking around.

"Are you Cid Highwind?" he asked the man. Cid looked elated, despite his cantankerous disposition he seemed to be wearing all the time.

"Yeah," Cid replied hoarsely. Rufus could tell he was a habitual smoker. "And you're the new President, Rufus Shinra. Pleased to finally meet you!"

Well that was unusual, Rufus thought. People were not usually this friendly unless they wanted something from him. He lifted his chin up when he came to understand Cid's welcome.

"I wish to borrow the Tiny Bronco," Rufus said plainly

Cid's face fell in an instant. "Th-the Tiny—"

"Yes, I wish to borrow it," Rufus snapped.

Cid seemed to still be having some difficulty understanding his simple request. "You mean, you're not here to restart the Space Program?"

"As nice as that would be, it is not among the company's priorities right now."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I have more pressing matters to attend to." Rufus was growing impatient. Beating around the bush like this was an inordinately waste of his precious time, and he needed to move quickly. "We are going after Sephiroth, and it seems like we've been going in the wrong direction. But now that we have found our way, we realized that we need to cross the ocean. That's why we need your plane."

"The hell with you," Cid spat. "How much more are you gonna take from me? You already took the airship, the rocket, and now my plane!"

Rufus sneered. "My, my. Have you already forgotten? You wouldn't be able to build or fly that thing if it wasn't for Shinra. Which means you owe us everything."

Cid widened his eyes at his loutish remark. "WHAT?!"

He did not like how the conversation was getting personal and it would seem like Cloud also felt the awkward air that he turned around and entered the house the moment a woman showed up and opened the door for him.

Rufus drew a breath and glanced at the ground. He did not want to pull the "favors" card, but he could not deny that it had saved him from unnecessary encounters than he could count. He knew both of them had created something hostile between them, and he would rather not fight a lance-bearing Highwind when the man had already made clear what he desired in the first place. Besides, it would only be a matter of time before Cloud and his party take the Tiny Bronco and…

Fly away.

The buzzing sound of the propeller so close to the ground almost had Rufus duck down. It was easy to spot Tifa with the whole party hanging tightly by the wings as the craft flew unmanned.

Then shots were fired.

Rufus swiftly turned to the footman just as Tseng yelled an order to cease fire repeatedly before he heard it. But it did nothing to save the tail and the plane quickly fell onto the water leaving only a trail of smoke. And it floated just as he had anticipated, by the wings and the fuselage which served as its hull making it a boat alternative.

And that was exactly why he wanted the Tiny Bronco.

But he lost another thing that day, when Tifa, barely finding her balance as she sat by the cockpit, looked over her shoulder back to the land they just flew from. She may not see it through the smoke, but Rufus was running towards the shore, as far as he could reach before Tseng called after him. And then he was reminded what he was and was not supposed to do, not in front of the footman, Heidegger, or even Palmer, injured he may be from the spontaneous truck accident.

"Not here, Sir," Tseng murmured.

Rufus looked over and could see just enough of Tifa's pained eyes. Betrayed again, it read, and he was the traitor for the second time. He could always account for their unpleasant chat in Costa Del Sol when he more or less made it clear that they would remain standing firmly on their respective places even if it meant they would have to fight each other along the way. But never, by his own life, would he even think of risking hers.

But he could not tell her even that.

He clenched his fists and turned around then marched towards the footman, now standing beside Heidegger who had the woman from before by her arm and struggling in his grasp.

"Let her go," Rufus ordered dismissively then towered over the footman. He did not know who he was or what he looked like under his helmet, but he already hated him.

"You shot the Tiny Bronco," he abhorred. "The very thing we came here for."

The guy shifted uneasily on his feet. "S-sir! The enemies were escaping with it, Sir! S-sorry, Sir!"

Rufus scanned him with contempt and grimaced. "You're dismissed."

"Sir!"

"Indefinitely."

* * *

.

.

.

Rufus had dozed off on the chair beside Tifa's bed, his hand holding hers.

Cloud had already told him to take a break and leave Tifa to him when he saw how exhausted he was getting, but Rufus refused to listen. He insisted on staying because he wanted to be there when Tifa wakes up.

The door to the room opened gently and Aerith peeked in. She whispered "may I come in?"

Cloud gestured her in and stood from the couch. She slid her eyes from Tifa to Cloud as she walked to his side. "How is she?"

"Not sure. She hasn't woken up yet."

Aerith nodded slowly and turned back to Tifa. "The doctor outside told me Tifa would need Cure spells that would penetrate through her liver. I know I can help with that."

Cloud nodded. "That'll be great."

"So…" She nodded at where Rufus and Tifa were joined in plain view. "Do you know anything about that?"

Cloud took a deep breath. "They're married."

Aerith swooped her head back at him with wide eyes. "Married?" she whispered in a loud hiss.

Cloud frowned and lifted his index finger to his lips.

Aerith shook her head. "Why? How? Where?"

"Long story short, I was too dense to get a grip of what was going on, so Rufus caught her instead."

Aerith clicked her tongue and shook her head. "That's what happens when you leave a coffee for too long."

"Huh?"

"You really are dense," Aerith chided. "Things like this, things like love, is like a cup of fresh coffee. If you leave it for far too long, it'll turn cold."

Cloud's lips turned into a frown.

"Well, still surprised that she, of all people, would agree to marry him."

"Imagine that," Cloud sighed scornly. "I think it started when I forgot our meeting at Costa Del Sol," he mulled over. "That day when we were supposed to meet at the beach. Of all the times I overslept, it had to be that day. When I got there, she was already gone. Stupid of me to think she went back to the inn and didn't even look for her."

"Until Yuffie did, who then gave you a good nagging about it."

Cloud grimaced at the memory of Yuffie shouting and making a scandal in front of the inn as Tifa tried to calm her down. Cloud remembered feeling sorry and loathing himself for not showing up. Tifa insisted it was an honest mistake, though that did nothing but make him feel worse about himself.

"But I think the real tipping point was our stay at Gold Saucer," he added.

Aerith tilted her head to a side and raised her eyebrows. "Huh?"

Cloud grinned. "That day when I took you out on a date. I think that was what did it for Tifa. It was my fault, I just didn't realize it then. Until Rufus shed some light about it."

"Oh…" Aerith trailed. "But you only asked me because of what happened in Costa Del Sol, right? 'Too awkward' you said. "

"But she didn't know that," Cloud rebutted.

"And I did clue you in, so don't even think I took part in this. My conscience is clear."

"You did." Cloud shook his head at himself. "Don't get me wrong Aerith, I enjoyed our time there. Especially after we… you know, almost lost you."

Aerith smiled gently when Cloud cut his words. She held his arm and squeezed it. "So did I."

Cloud smiled back. "But Tifa was expecting something else."

.

.

.

* * *

It was their second visit at the Gold Saucer. And somehow, she had a feeling it might also be their last.

The lights from its facade, booths, towering rides, and landscape illuminated more brightly than she had ever seen anywhere else, swelling into the playful and romantic flavors of the place. Its guests enjoyed the amenities too much; they were losing themselves in a dreamy ignorance of the looming danger of Sephiroth. Sadly, or fortunately, Tifa found herself somehow lucky that she would get to spend their time together in one of the happiest places in Gaia.

They decided to settle in the park's inn, as usual. It cost outrageously more than the other inns they had been, but Cid said it was to be expected.

As they stood by the reception desk and reviewed the inn's rates on their booklet, Cloud turned to her. "What do you think?"

Tifa knotted her eyebrows at the prices, discerning that they needed two rooms to separate the boys from the girls, which meant it would cost them more than getting a suite large enough for all of them. Although she personally found the segregation unnecessary, she knew it was a must if they were planning on sleeping soundly, which they would very much want right now.

Cloud peeked at the booklet over her shoulder, probably because she was taking too long. "We have enough for whatever you want."

Tifa nodded seriously. "I know. But I don't want to spend too much on this. Our fund's not bottomless."

"Just take what you think is best. We'll manage."

Tifa eyed him suspiciously. "Are you sure?"

Cloud waved a dismissive hand. "Just do what you have to do."

"Okay." She smiled at the receptionist. "I'll take the two rooms."

"I'm gonna look around, see if I can find something."

"Here? At the Gold Saucer?" Yuffie pried.

"Gotta try everything we could."

"I would suggest that we stay together if we are going to wander around," Vincent remarked.

"You gotta bring someone with you, then," Barret encouraged.

"So, like a date!" Aerith exclaimed.

Tifa's eyes gleamed at the sound of a "date." Whereas Costa Del Sol was made for married couples, Gold Saucer was meant for people sharing a blossoming romance. It would be a brazen assumption to hold that Cloud harbored any of that type of feelings for her, especially when his affections for Aerith seemed to hold more promises, but a girl like her can hope.

"I wouldn't call it that," Cloud replied uneasily.

"Don't be awkward. It's the perfect time and perfect place for it. You've been on a date before, haven't you?"

Blush crept up Cloud's cheeks. "What do you take me for?"

"Just answer the question, Cloud," Yuffie replied crossly.

Tifa gazed at him expectantly. "Let's just enjoy what we have right now while we still could. There's no harm in that."

Cloud gave her a sideway glance and rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess so."

Aerith shifted her eyes between the two. "Well? Who are you gonna bring with?"

Tifa held still in expectation as Cloud glanced around everybody. She could already read his mind— she knew he did not want this to appear as a date because it was not a date to him. He would roam around on his own if he had the choice, but anything can happen as Vincent had already said. It could be Sephiroth's surprise attack, or the Turks' though highly unlikely it might be. No matter what would happen, what fate had in store for them, Tifa would be more than happy to deal with it as long as she would be rewarded a time with Cloud.

Cloud looked at Aerith. "Do you wanna come with me?"

Tifa bit her lip while Aerith's smile somewhat fell but somehow managed to plaster it back.

"Me? You sure?" she nodded as if to encourage whatever second thoughts he was having. "You don't wanna bring anyone else."

"No," Cloud replied, averting his eyes from Tifa. "Let's go."

When Cloud started to walk towards the exit, Aerith paid Tifa a regretful glance. Tifa's chest was hitching up and down, up and down, and her lips were trembling. But she managed a fleeting smile for Aerith which did nothing else for her but pinch out tears from her eyes.

Aerith smiled back and nodded back at her, the best she could give as an assurance to her heart before following Cloud outside.

She hated the sorry looks she gained from everyone following that so she excused herself and walked hurriedly to her room. She leaned against the door as soon as she shut it behind her and let out sobs she had been holding in. Never had she felt so little, so unimportant despite the care, thoughts, and efforts she had poured so much that she had dried out and left nothing else but tears and pain. Loyalty took a lot from her, but never gave something back. Not from Cloud. Not even from Rufus.

Rufus' memory at Costa Del Sol and his attempt on their lives in Rocket Town pinched away whatever strength had kept her up and she sunk to the floor, burying her hand between her arms against her propped knees. She could not stop shaking because her tears could not mend the hurt and the truth— that she was never enough for anything.

She sat like that and leaned her head back to the door, gasping for air. She wiped her eyes with her palms then shut her eyes and took a deep breath. She would have to stand and walk. One step at a time. One small step to get there.

The minutes she spent to wash her face and groom herself to remove traces of her agonizing bout brisked by as if they never happened. She left the inn and looked around, wondering how the people could be so lively while she was dragging around an invisible anchor chained around her legs. If Cloud didn't want to bring her to a date, then so be it— she would take _herself_ on a date, solo style.

The walk around worked well on her nerves, the cool air warmed by the abundance of lights which seemed to follow her with every step. Each guest seemed to have someone with them— a partner, a friend, a family… And she was more than happy to disappear in their midst as they brushed past her.

She first encountered the long line of giddy couples leading to the gondola ride, and she knew it had to be the park's popular attraction, if not the _only_ attraction. And it was there to insult her, cajoling at her failure to score a date because she was not cut out for it. She turned on her heels and headed to another direction, anywhere that was less suffocating. And she was glad she did.

She found herself along a street where a fanciful cafe stood— it stood with wooden frames for windows and an open porch with glass doors. She stepped inside and the smell of coffee, though barely comforting her, lured her further in. No one else was inside aside from the staff. Perfect.

"We're closed, Ma'am," a server told her apologetically.

"Oh, uhm—" she slid her eyes around the place. Was she going to be rejected here, too? "—I just want to buy a cup of coffee."

The server looked over his shoulder to the barista, who glanced over the wall clock before nodding at him.

"All right, Ma'am," the server consented and gave her a wide (but nervous) smile. "But we can only serve it for to-go."

Tifa nodded, though reluctantly. "Okay."

She walked over the counter and narrowed her eyes at the menu board plastered behind the attending barista. "Cafe latte," she finally said, then turned her attention back to the barista. His eyes widened at something behind her.

She turned around just as Rufus, in his white pants and black shirt which was unbuttoned halfway to his chest and sleeves rolled up heedlessly to his elbows, was walking in. Immediately, he caught her eyes in his startled gaze under his unusually loose hair, her presence suddenly interrupting his entrance. The server bowed to him repeatedly and she heard him apologize profusely for accepting another customer, which she assumed was her. Rufus held up a hand and wordlessly dismissed the server who backed away while still bowing.

Whether or not he had reserved the place for himself, Tifa decided to leave— she had to leave and spend not a minute more at the place with Rufus in it. She drilled quickly for the door but was halted by Rufus' arm as he slammed his hand to the doorframe in front of her. He peered at her with frigid but determined eyes which she answered with a glare of her own.

"Let. Me. Out," she snarled.

"No," he growled back. "Not looking like that."

She began to breathe heavily, catching a whiff of gin and whiskey from him. His cheeks were mantled with drunkenness, too.

"You've been drinking," she said.

"And you've been crying," he returned.

Tifa deepened her frown and pushed his arm away. He quickly responded by blocking her way with himself.

"Not now, Shinra," she tried to warn, but her voice was betraying her— it was beginning to break.

"I won't allow it," he shot back.

Tifa could feel her lips quiver. This night, a night she had intended to enjoy for herself, with her friends, or with Cloud, had never waved back to her favor. She avoided his eyes and her knees were beginning to weaken. She let out a sob.

"Sit with me, Tifa."

She remained still.

"Please."

She looked back at him in his plea, her vision of him now blurry from the tears that welled thicker in her eyes. Somehow, all of her strength to resist had left her, and it did not help when Reno, who was standing guard by the door outside, shot her a sympathetic look over his shoulder.

Rufus gently took her by her wrist and carefully guided her to a booth. More tears dropped the moment she sat and realized that the comfort of the cushioned seat was what she needed at that moment.

Neither said anything, even as they waited for their coffee to arrive— her cup of cafe latte and his brewed coffee in a steaming moka pot brought over with an empty cup and a small pitcher of steamed milk.

She lifted her eyes at Rufus who was peering back at her, intently surveying her present state.

She sniffled. "I didn't expect to see you here, in Gold Saucer of all places," she said meekly.

"We're following the same trail," he said. "Our paths are bound to meet sooner or later."

"I know. But I never imagined it to be here."

Another silence fell upon them as they took sips from their own cups. Her drink was a little too milky, but comforting in itself to lull her silent weeping.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rufus began once he placed his cup down.

Tifa gulped. She did. She rubbed the sides of her cup in between her hands.

Rufus's eyebrows met at her silence. "Fine. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But you must understand, should I find myself guessing what is upsetting you so."

Tifa shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

"It does if it's costing you your tears."

Tifa sighed exasperatingly, eyes tightly closed. "If I start, I'll cry again. I'd rather not do that in front of you."

"Then who will console you? Strife?"

Tifa pursed her lips and looked out the window. Reno and Rude were still standing by the cafe's doors, eyes fixed straight ahead.

Rufus understood. "Ah."

"I'd really rather not talk about it."

"As you wish." He poured more coffee from the moka pot into his cup and mixed it with the milk.

"Why didn't he want me?"

Rufus paused at Tifa's whisper which was drowned by the splashing sound of his pouring coffee. "What was that?"

Tifa sighed and returned to her own cup. "Why didn't he want me?"

Rufus slowly placed his moka pot back down. "What made you say that?"

"He, uhm—" she sniffled some more,"—he decided to walk around here, look for something that might be helpful for our mission. He took Aerith, instead."

Tifa didn't know why she said that. She did not owe him any explanation, it would not bear him anything other than, maybe, the rewarding knowledge of her pain and misfortune. But his offer for his own listening ear was too inviting, and she needed it.

Rufus blinked a few times, not expecting her to actually tell him anything. He certainly hated seeing her like that, and it already sufficed to know that this was all Strife's doing to despise him more than he already had. He scoffed.

"Had I known what he's going to do to you, I shouldn't have brought him to Sector Seven."

Tifa's head flipped up. "No, don't say that. I'm still happy that you did."

"I'm not."

"You can't use that to hate him just because he didn't do what you expect him to do."

"Oh, I don't need that reason to hate him. I simply just already do."

Tifa shook her head and looked away.

Rufus took a sip of his coffee and exhaled through his teeth. "I understand the dilemma."

Tifa scoffed and turned back to him. "Really? Do you?"

"Yes. This is not the first time anyone in history had a case of unrequited love."

"Have you ever been in love?"

Rufus grinned and looked down on his coffee he had lifted to his lips for another sip. "Why not?"

"But you can't possibly understand what it's like."

"What is?"

"To be rejected." Tifa said so quietly, he barely heard it. "I'm sure gorgeous, high-profile women are throwing themselves at you from everywhere. All you really have to do is pick one. What are the chances that none of them is the one you'll fall for?"

The corner of Rufus' lips slightly curved up as he gazed at her. "A great many chances."

Tifa narrowed her eyes just as she drank from her cup. "I don't believe you."

Rufus sneered and leaned back on his chair. "Your current situation is not different from mine. You see, she is in love with someone else."

Tifa paused midway, her lips barely touching the rim of her cup. "I'm sorry," she uttered.

"I, too, felt sorry for myself at one point," he said. "When I decide on one thing, I stick to it. I make sure to make it happen whatever the cost, and it usually doesn't cost much. But there is always a chance that it won't happen, nothing but a fact of life. No amount of force or willpower can give me what I want. In which case, a relationship with her had ceased to be an option because she is clearly devoted to someone else. And the only course of action is to let her go. Don't you agree?"

Her chest caved in. "Wow." She rested her elbow on the table and leaned her chin on her palm. "I agree, but I never took you for someone who can be selfless."

Rufus sneered. "I'll pretend I'm not offended by that. But yes, I can be quite selfless if I want to." If it mattered to him.

Tifa took a deep breath and narrowed her eyes. They were strained from crying and closing them seemed to be the only choice to allay the heaviness. She quite liked it, how this exact second felt. Brief as it was, a respite from the pain her heart had to endure earlier. It helped that someone sympathized with her, though ironically he also happened to heap on her pain, for brushing off her assumptions that he had cared for her, too.

But then… and then…

"You shot our plane," she breathed and squeezed her eyes at the pain and fear instilled by the memory. "I know we might still be enemies, you made it clear. But I thought we could still be friends outside our missions. But, you shot our plane. Did you really have to kill us? And I don't even know why…"

The pinch returned and she flinched when tears and sobs suddenly escaped from her again at the vivid memory of her hanging for dear life as Cid's Tiny Bronco was shot under Rufus' command. No aid, no trace of remorse, nothing to show that Rufus had second thoughts about it. Not even she was worth a small amount of his tendency to be selfless.

She stiffened when he stretched out his hand and reached for her cheek from across the table. With the light touch of his thumb, he wiped away a stray tear.

"Dry your tears, Tifa," he uttered softly. "Neither I nor Strife is worth it."

She froze at his touch and gaped at him as he was still stroking his thumb along her cheek. He froze just as his eyes fixed on hers and suddenly, they both knew something that wasn't supposed to be there was tugging them closer to an agonizingly coveted reverie of what could be happening after. And they would have if it were not for the chains that bound them where they were supposed to be.

"I—" she gasped, "—I should head back."

Rufus quickly pulled his hand back and stood just when she did. "Let me walk you there."

Tifa paused, eyes suddenly awakened by his bid. "Huh?"

He held out a hand for her. "I'll walk you to wherever you're staying."

She flinched and took a step back as she looked at his hand with great prudence. Rufus' chest hitched once he had grasped her fear of getting hurt again if she took it. So he withdrew.

"I wish I can apologize for the incident in Rocket Town," he said solemnly. "I did not intend to crash your plane down, never had it crossed my mind. But believe me when I say that we are better off as we are now. I'm living a dangerous life, and you have a better advantage as my enemy."

Tifa's brows quickly met and narrowed her eyes.

"But we are free tonight, in this brief respite," Rufus continued. "So let us be."

"If it's up to me, then let me walk to the inn alone," Tifa replied, trying to sound derisive. But Rufus knew she was too gentle for that, so he persisted.

"Let me walk you. And then you will not see me again."

"I doubt that."

"I know. But not tonight, anyway. I promise you."

Tifa gazed at Rufus. And as usual, his eyes remained unreadable. She shook her head. "No. No need for that. The others are staying there, too."

Rufus smirked. "Are you worried that they might attack me?"

"Or start unnecessary fights." She sighed. "I've had enough for tonight."

"I'll call for a truce. For your sake."

_For my sake,_ Tifa repeated in her mind. It had been a while since she heard something like that for her, a gentle nudge that maybe, just maybe, she mattered too.

"Thank you," she said. It truly made her happy.

Rufus smiled at her, glad that she had finally found her spirit for that evening. But most of all, relieved that she had regained her footing under his watch. Their moment of affinity was suddenly interrupted by a loud bang outside. Tifa turned around and lifted her eyes to the window where flares of fireworks burst in the black night sky.

"Oh, wow…" she marvelled.

"Ah, it has started."

But Tifa stood still as she watched the blazing fireworks with awe and gleam in her eyes. Rufus drew a long breath.

"They're a little hyped up, if you ask me," Rufus said.

"Can't blame me, Mr. Shinra," Tifa said as she was still watching the sky. "I don't always get to watch fireworks like this."

"Then I'll show you something I think is more worthy of your attention."

Tifa looked over to him. "What?"

Rufus smirked. "Come with me."

* * *

She had not seen this part of Gold Saucer yet, nor did she ever hear about it. It took them a few hidden turns inside the Gold Saucer to find it as if it was an area exclusive only for those who knew about it. It was a wide outdoor area where seven soaring tree-like structures cluttered evenly around with colorful lights as their "leaves." They were as beautiful as they already were, until music began playing. Tifa didn't realize there were people around until they let out their "aaahs" and "awws," and she joined in by bringing a hand over her mouth when the lights danced in harmony with the music. It started slow and the lights glimmered in a beautiful blend of rose, teal, white, green, and champagne colors. They burst like fireworks when the bass joined into the melody she had never heard before but she would always remember as one that sent shivers through her arms.

She almost reached for Rufus' arm when the illumination in all seven trees bursted beautifully at the same time just as the music reached its peak. She compellingly looked at her hand then up at Rufus to see if he had caught that.

Rufus was gazing back at her with earnest eyes that locked her to him. She held her breath as the blue and the rose waltzed along his sharp countenance. Something emerged inside of her, something that broke free before she realized she had been trapping it. The music, the lights, and everything else that lived around them relieved her to make sense of everything and nothing at the same time.

"You're right," she said. "It's more beautiful."

He gazed at her for another moment before he spoke again. "I'm glad you're enjoying it, Tifa."

Beautiful, as he always had been. But now, so much more beautiful that it ached.

Suddenly, even for him, he smiled softly. He did not know where the melancholy of the moment was coming from— was it from the glint in her eyes that he could only catch a glimpse of in stolen moments? Or the pain of not understanding how she could still smile at him like that despite all the manners of battles she fought up to this point? He had not realized it yet, but he had been trying to pick up the pieces of her broken heart so he could make her whole again. But with each piece he touched, he was losing parts of himself.

"Will you remember this night?" she asked.

"To the end," he replied.


	9. Spindle's Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does not have much fluff but, well, let's just say it's a pivotal point in the story that will lead to something more (wink wink). No pain in the feels on this one (I think), but it's time we give the Turks their shining moment, yah? Either way, I hope you enjoy this one!

He _wanted_ this, Rufus repeated to himself over the course of their "briefing" that dragged out from the scheduled two hours to three more. He already had the details of the board room's interior committed to his memory— from the faintest chips of the marble white pillars which had aged through time to the white swirls of the emerald walls. He sighed and slid his eyes to Tuesti who struggled to appear attentive at Palmer's nasalized drawlings with narrowed eyes and lips covered under his linked fingers. The executive even flinched at one point, and Rufus could swear he had been fighting the waves between sleep and alertness. Scarlet was examining her red fingernails, heedless of her blunt complaints for Palmer's erratic speech and mixing in the rolling of her eyes here and there. Heidegger was the most impatient, however, with his loud and repetitive sighing. Hojo, well, he was as good as a dead body with his signature unsettling grin plastered perpetually on his face.

He had no idea why he allowed Palmer to take the floor when the company's Space Program was basically asking for its own retirement. But he knew, at some point eventually, that they would need it as proven by history itself when the department shone more brightly than the others once upon a time. Besides, the man might throw a fit and cry self-pity over his recent accident, which also happened by his own stupidity.

A memory by which his mind strayed again for the upteenth time that afternoon to the thoughts of Tifa. He fought a stupid grin from emerging again as he remembered his grand victory of dazzling her with Gold Saucer's dancing lights. She seemed fazed by it just as he had with her smile that tossed aside all the night's earlier displeasures. He dissected the event that followed and elucidated how or why had it been unremarkable. He found himself frowning at the thought, which Palmer caught and mistook as a display of his earnestness, inspiring a more hearted argument as to why they must invest on another airship. Rufus blinked lazily in reply and brought himself back at the Gold Saucer.

The conclusion of the dancing lights show had broken the two of them from a certain trance that night.

"I better go back," she told him, painfully apprehensive. Yet she allowed him to walk with her all the way to the inn. He tried to jog his memory for any glances or looks from her that the time they spent meant… well, simply meant something to her. They walked with her eyes constantly forward, sparing him a goodnight and quietly bidded him a "bye" instead before entering the inn.

He tried to analyze if there were splits and rifts in that moment that would open for more things then quickly realized, again, that if there was any, he would surely never forget it. Although, he debated, that the solemn look on Tifa's face for the rest of the night meant that she had stopped crying. And that was enough.

"Mr. President?"

Rufus jolted from his daze and realized that all five executives were looking at him anticipatingly. He straightened up and dropped his confounded "just-caught-not-listening" look then replaced it with his nonchalant one. He was not about to admit that he was somewhere else, somewhere better than wasting his time here.

"Have you finished?" he directed at Palmer standing at the front, his tone imperious.

"W-well," Palmer stuttered. "I-I was about to—"

"My turn. I have read all the reports before I succeeded my late father, if you can't tell yet," Rufus said, deciding to wrap this up once and for all. "One billion gil was already set aside for the Space Program three years ago with your signed approval. But some of the numbers did not quite settle with me." He grinned when Palmer's eager face disappeared. "I did my own math, and I am not sure how seven million gil suddenly disappeared magically in three month's time. Of course, that was only a minute chunk of the total budget, but spending on another airship such as the Highwind would cost less had it been built by the right man."

Palmer blinked. "But I _am_ the ri—"

"No, you're not," Rufus cut him. "I suggest that you perform another magic trick and make that missing gil reappear. Or else, I will be forced to reinstate your position to someone else. And believe me, I already have someone far better in mind."

Scarlet's eyebrows rose as all four executives shifted their eyes at Palmer. Now red-faced, he sank back to his chair.

Rufus shifted on his seat and crossed his legs. "Tuesti?"

"While the company is still recovering from the bombings by AVALANCHE, I would like to propose a slow rehabilitation," Tuesti began. "We can work small by focusing on one Sector at a time, starting with Sector Seven. Then we can work our way—"

"OOOOOF, I have just spent an entire hour with Palmer's drabbles and I can't spend another hour with yours," Scarlet interrupted. "We dropped the plate on Sector Seven for a reason. And now you're suggesting that we take it all back. And for what?"

Tuesti slightly bounced on his seat. "But this is—"

"Get to the point."

"Scarlet," Rufus cautioned. He ignored her pouting and temperamental way of throwing herself back on her seat, sliding his eyes back at Tuesti. "Sector Seven, was it? Continue."

"Thank you, Sir," Tuesti said curtly. "We can work our way to providing the residents livelihood and help them get back on their feet. I believe that it will also project a good image for Shinra as a responsible company— from ruinous to reputable. If you approve this, it can also set a milestone for a new project we are initiating in our department. It's called the—"

Tseng suddenly entered the room and doled out an urgent look. Rufus' posture perked up on his chair.

"We shall continue this. You will have to excuse me." Rufus rose and hurtled towards Tseng. As he closed in to the door, he paused and turned around. "Tuesti, send me your reports and proposal before evening."

Tuesti nodded. "Yes. Of course, Mr. President."

Rufus returned to Tseng and nodded at him before they went through the door. Tseng led him to a smaller conference room where Reno, Elena, and Rude were waiting. Tseng shut the door behind them.

"The Gongaga man spilled what we were looking for," Tseng said. "We found them."

* * *

Reno would very soon realize that cheap metal produced raucous thunderous claps when blunt force was applied to it. That was fun, he thought after kicking a metal door, then nonchalantly asked Rude if the vibration broke his sunglasses this time (it didn't). So he kicked it again and again until it swung wide to the dark and oppugnant welcome of a dark narrow hallway and echoes of scrambling footsteps from within the walls. He banged his nightstick repeatedly against the concrete wall as he casually plodded inside with Rude walking at his pace beside him.

"We're here, yo! Better hide your asses!" he yelled at the hidden hive of resistance fighters that they called themselves. Constant sounds of gunshots and screams coming from the walls rebounded inside the place. So deafening were they that Reno held up a hand at his partner and silently counted with his fingers from three, two, one…

Men and women volleyed out of the door from the other end of the hallway, desperately jostling out and mindlessly stepping on the weaker ones who were pushed to the ground. Reno shook his head at the barbaric inconsideration and swung his nightstick at the first man then triggered its electro-mode. Then for a split second, the lethal electricity from the weapon blighted six more unfortunate souls, the group looking like a line of wriggling worms being burned all the way inside. He snorted at how ridiculously easy this mission was and zapped onto his next victim.

Rude jabbed, kicked, dodged, and slammed skulls onto the walls so quickly before anyone had the chance to grab their rifles and pistols, adding up to the pile of bodies in their wake as both of them moved closer and closer to the door where the flashes of gunshots grew bigger and louder. He left no one alive enough to move to sneak past him.

Elena appeared beyond the door, armed with a machine gun that seemed oversized for her proportion, shelling furiously at the storming escapees inside the room. One bullet ricocheted a millimeter too close to her ear, so she rolled over behind a nearby crate. With the swift movement of her hands, she reloaded her ammunition and began shooting again at her attackers, this time with a little help.

Tseng lifted the pistols he wielded with both hands and fired at Elena's attackers from behind, expending one bullet straight into each head, almost mirroring the spot of his own tilak. The slight sound of a footstep behind him was immediately met with a backward swing of his gun and a single shot.

By the time Reno and Rude reached the room, blood was splattered everywhere, covering almost every surface and wall. Reno made a wry face at the gore, blood, and smell as all of them glanced around for any survivor. It was not because it was new to him— he could name other missions which were worse than this, like the one they did with Sector Seven. The thought he could never really conquer was that Elena and Tseng's tandem had always been messier than his and Rude's. Then again, they had to do what they had to do.

 _Take no prisoners_ , their boss had told them.

"We're clocking out early today, right?" Reno asked.

Tseng surveyed his bloodstained cuff and sleeve. "The President might consider it."

"He needs a break of his own. Live a little and shit."

Rude cleared his throat. "Gold Saucer," he reminded.

"Eh? That? You call _that_ a break? He was only gone for like two hours and then we were all back to work!"

"That was all he could afford," Elena said.

Tseng's sight glided around the room to scan it one last time then nodded at the others. "Search every corner, every spot, make sure that we are not missing anything or anyone. It would be unfortunate if a problem has snuck out right under our noses."

And unfortunate were they.

A boy, scrawny by his build and weight which made him nearly undetectable when he needed to be, was breathing heavily behind one of the taller crates and out of the Turks' sight, a yellow long envelope clutched tightly against his chest.

"Take this to the other faction. And run, as fast as you can," one of the older female members of AVALANCHE ordered specifically to him right before she ran for battle and to her immediate death. But they were woefully surrounded and bullets were flying from every turn that escape was not an option. The Turks were out for blood and thirsty for more.

But the envelope. Many had paid with their lives for it. He was told whoever had it held more power against the President himself. And only he, it would seem, could ensure that it would not fall in the Turks' hands. So he had to try and survive his escape.

He dashed to another crate that would bring him closer to the door with light footsteps against the sturdy cemented floor. He hunched down just as Rude turned to his direction before heading to a tall cabinet at the other corner of the room. He slithered to a shorter crate and folded himself to his knees to conform to the size and frame of his spot.

He froze when Tseng said "Check the hallway."

Reno glanced through the door. "Nah. Nothing there. We already checked."

But the boy knew he could not take any more chances. The moment Reno turned back around and walked away from the door, the boy darted out and he ran. He held his breath and his lungs protested as he forced his legs to propel him out of the place. He gasped for air once outside and sprinted away from the door as his tunneled vision grew clearer while he wheezed for air. Then he kept running.

He had reached the next town when he decided that he had run far enough. He sat on a bench by the heaps of trash and caught for his breath again. He glanced at the envelope and leaned forward, propping himself against his elbows on his knees.

"And what's this? A runaway?"

The boy lifted his sight to the sultry voice of a woman and gasped when he was met by Scarlet's face leering down at him. She flicked her eyes to the envelope and smiled.

"I am assuming that the Turks have arrived for you," she said.

The boy did not know what to say and could only gape at her, his mind clearing empty.

"Oh, why must they trust a stupid one like you. Though I must say, this is a lucky day for me. I am glad they chose you to deliver that envelope."

The boy frowned.

"Ah, finally, a reaction. You do hear me, right? So," She extended a hand. "Let's see how much you value your life. I am capable of alarming the very Turks you ran away from about your location right here. Surely they will do the same to you what they had done with the others. Oh, but I can only assume!" She chuckled loudly and shrilly. "They will come for you and that envelope, I assure you. But if you give me that envelope now, ah, well, I will forget this encounter and forget who you are."

The boy hesitated, of course, as he shifted his eyes between the envelope and Scarlet. His loyalty to AVALANCHE seemed to promise only death, while Scarlet stood before him promising safety and a longer life, and he could live anew. He still had many things on his bucket list and bigger dreams for himself. Maybe his time in AVALANCHE had justified his wish for a second life. And the envelope would do him nothing good.

So he handed it to her.

* * *

Tifa's stare was fixated at the two newly-issued coins the armor merchant handed to her as their change for the armors they purchased. As they laid in her palm, she brushed a finger on the surface where the words "A NEW ERA" were embedded. She narrowed her eyes and blinked as if it would change anything at that moment for her that would be telling of something contradictory to Rufus' canonical reign. Her heart hovered between pride and apprehension at the thought of another Shinra ruling over practically the whole Planet, a rule he inherited from his Father and his fathers before him. But the times had changed and Rufus lived in an era different from his father's. He was different.

Rufus was different.

"Tifa?"

She snapped out of her dormancy at Cloud's call for her name. He was peering at her, eyebrows furrowing then loosening when she returned to him.

"Huh? Yes?"

"You were out of it again," Cloud said.

"Oh." Tifa forced a smile. "Right."

"You okay?"

Tifa nodded. It was not the first time her mind had drifted elsewhere— from Sector Seven, to Junon, to Costa Del Sol, and then at the Gold Saucer. And it happened so much more often after she came back to the inn from the dancing lights that it was starting to become habitual. Everything, even the little things, reminded her of him and she would wander again, thinking how things would be if he was there with her for the whole journey.

Cloud smiled, that of relief. And instead of the skip her heart used to make whenever he would give her that, she felt her chest settle in a quiet pace. She smiled back wondering, yet again, what remark Rufus would say. Maybe along the lines of "splendid, he smashed his head somewhere which cured his mind and now he's finally giving you your well-deserved regard," or something snide like "careful Tifa, it looks like another beginning of unwarranted tears."

When she let out a repressed chortle which came more like snort, Cloud narrowed his eyes and lips curled somewhere between a grimace and a grin.

Tifa looked away and waved her hand dismissively as she chuckled. "I"m sorry, a memory suddenly came to me."

"A funny one?"

"Yeah. You could say," she said.

Cloud nodded and shifted his eyes to the mint silvers in her hand. "Those the new coins?"

Tifa nodded. "Yeah."

"Rufus sure came prepared."

"Yeah. I guess that's the type of person he is."

"Hmph. Don't know about that. But he's definitely vain."

Tifa tilted her head. "Is he?"

"Isn't it obvious? He marches around in his long white coat no matter where he is, 'sif he's asking for attention. He issued his own coins even before his father was gone. I wouldn't be surprised if he put his own face on those. And not to mention his parade where he asked his footmen to dance."

"Oh. Right," Tifa waived. She had her own thoughts about the parade, but nothing was confirmed with Rufus yet. She was certain, however, that it was not out of his own vanity.

Rufus.

She turned to her other shoulder, away from Cloud, feigning to look at something from the shelves, and tried to materialize him from her memory of that night, the first time things felt true. The dancing lights show was more enchanting than the mysteries of magic and materia, so much that it fled so quickly from the moment she almost doubted it happened at all. She remembered, however, how she tried to avoid his eyes the entire time they walked to the inn. She did not know how to look without faltering when she saw his eyes, so she kept hers forward, praying that he would not mistake it as a gesture of flippancy because it was anything but that.

"Goodnight, Tifa," she recalled him saying.

"Bye," she recalled herself throwing hastily as a reply before rushing to the doors of the inn.

She would wince everytime that memory played in her head. Rufus deserved better than that.

"You're away again," Cloud said.

She jerked her head back at Cloud. "Oh. Sorry."

"Memory again?"

Tifa shook her head. "Just… had a lot of things to think of."

Cloud sighed and tightened his lips, giving her a worried once-over.

Aerith was bouncing on her feet when she appeared beside them. "So! Where to next?"

Cloud shifted uneasily on his feet and crossed his arms against his chest. "Gotta chase after Sephiroth to Northern Crater after he almost pulled that thing on you."

"You meant after he almost killed me?" Aerith shot back bluntly.

Tifa drew a breath through her teeth. "I don't really want to recall it like that."

Aerith beamed. "Hey, it doesn't matter now. I'm still here! And I am not more than ready to kick him right back to his balls!"

Tifa giggled. "Sounds painful."

"How would you know?" Cloud butted in.

Aerith grinned. "Wanna give it a try?"

"Hey!"

Tifa nodded at Cloud. "So, Icicle Inn, right?"

Aerith shot her arms up. "Yay! Snowboarding!"

"We can't waste anymore time. Sephiroth might already be at it."

Aerith sighed with exaggeration. "You gotta relax, you indolent chocobo! Snow is not something you see everywhere! And take it from me when I say you gotta live to the fullest. I almost _died_ , remember? And I wanna snowboard now more than ever!"

"I have never seen the snow, either. It might be an experience," Tifa added.

"You haven't?" Cloud asked. Tifa shook her head.

Aerith suddenly squinted at the window of the shop. "Hey, who's that?"

Cloud and Tifa caught a blurry glimpse of a fleeing man in brown clothing. Cloud sprinted for the door and glanced around the sidewalk for the man then went back inside.

"He got away," he said.

"What did he look like?" Tifa asked.

"He had a bandana," Aerith recounted. "Brown hair. I wouldn't think much of his if he wasn't leering so intensely at us. Well—" she looked at Tifa,"—you, especially."

Cloud's frown deepened while Tifa's eyes widened and her breath hitched.

"Another one of your suitors?" Cloud asked.

"Creepy stalker, maybe!" Aerith countered.

Tifa shook her head thoughtfully. "I'm not… I don't…"

Gods, she hoped not.

* * *

Whatever encounter that was became forgotten the moment they felt the harsh cold air of Icicle Inn.

"Huh, I thought this is an actual inn," Yuffie mused as she looked around the snow-covered landscape and leafless pine trees. Flakes of crystalline snow fell so slowly as they took their time dancing in the air before touching the ground.

Tifa pulled her coat more tightly around her as she glanced up the grainy and sunless sky. Her fingers were beginning to numb even under her gloves and her legs were almost frigid.

"You still wanna snowboard?" Cloud directed at Aerith.

"Yes!" Aerith replied. "When everyone's ready!"

"Then 'tis about time we find a real inn first," Barret pointed out. He refused to buy a coat after spending twenty minutes at the shop to find one in his size, and when there was nothing other than a bright emerald green with pink flower embroideries, he conceded. So everyone knew he would _kill_ to find a warm place to stay ASAP.

"Over here," Vincent uttered as he walked past them. Tifa still could not understand if his fluttering red cape was part of his clothes or his own being. Either way, despite the time they had spent with him, Vincent still gave her chills.

"Is this all you folks do?" Cait Sith interjected. "Staying at inns and shopping from merchants?"

"What's so weird about that?" Yuffie challenged. "You're nothing but a talking plushie on a mascot that would easily scare kids stiff, and you still claim you're a fortune-telling machine who uses dice to fight in battles! Whoever made you is a cuckoo head!"

"He's not!" Cait Sith retorted.

"Kids, can we do this at the inn?" Cid demanded.

"Yeah," Tifa agreed. "I don't think Barret can hold much longer in the cold."

Barret scoffed. "Whoever said I can't?"

Tifa sighed.

Then Vincent took out his gun.

Cloud was in his battle stance, his buster sword drawn.

"Sephiroth?" he asked.

Vincent shook his head as his red eyes flickered around the place. "Not sure. But better keep the Ancient out of here."

Cloud looked at her over his shoulder. "Tifa."

"I'm staying!" Tifa called back.

"No. Take Aerith with you."

Tifa saw how Vincent metamorphosed to his red cape and sped away midair. Barret, Red, Cid, and Cait Sith ran after him.

"Please," Cloud appealed.

"I'll come with you, Tifa!" Yuffie called behind, then grasped for Tifa's wrist. "C'mon!"

Tifa, Yuffie, and Aerith ran the other way until they reached a pub which also happened to be the town's actual inn.

It was warmer inside— less cold, rather. There was no fireplace to heat the inn, other than what little lights it had. At least, Tifa thought, the cemented walls were thick enough to insulate the whole place from the cold.

"I'll go talk to the bartender," Tifa said. "Wait here."

She approached the winebar where a gruff-looking man with disheveled black hard and thick beard stood cleaning a beer stein. "Two rooms, please," she told him.

"Thirty gil a night," the man said.

Tifa placed the coins on the bar. "Now, can we go to our rooms?"

The man's look loitered at her before reaching for a small cabinet behind him and tossing her the keys. "You pay for the things you break."

Tifa hummed against her throat and tilted her head to a side in agreement. "We all do, don't we."

The man scoffed at the metaphorical implication and went back to busy himself with the stein. Tifa walked back to the two other girls and handed them the keys.

"Go up there and lock yourself in," she told them.

Aerith's eyes widened. "What about you?"

"I'll stay here and observe. I wanna know what we're up against."

"You're not gonna leave the bar, right?" Yuffie pressed.

"No. I won't."

Aerith and Yuffie looked at each other and nodded.

"You better be still here when they get back."

Tifa nodded, promising to be with them no matter what happened. It would not be long, however, before she realized that she had hoped too soon.

Yuffie and Aerith had been in their room upstairs for fourteen minutes when two men entered the bar. She was sitting by the winebar with a bottle of their local beer and peered at them over her shoulder. They were wearing brown clothes and a bandana, and the reminder of Aerith's description from their earlier encounter at the shop made her gasp and quickly turn away.

"Friends?" the bartender asked.

Tifa gaped at him and slowly shook her head.

The bartender grimaced and moved around to exit his station. "They're coming over here."

She felt them closing in behind her and stopped right as their clothes were almost touching her own coat in such a way that they were deliberately concealing her from the rest of the patrons in the bar. There were two loud clicks of a shotgun being reloaded.

"Get away from the lady," the bartender warned. "I want you out of my bar. Now."

The air was heavy with the staring spectators and her heart suddenly fell in fear for the man. She blinked and thought of Aerith and Yuffie on the upper floor.

She slid from her stool and faced the men who quickly turned back to her. She glared at them through the dark goggles they were wearing and said "No need to start a fight here. You want me, don't you? Why don't we take this outside."

The two men looked at each other then stepped aside to make way for her and gestured for the door. Tifa sauntered for the exit, inattentive of everyone else even when the floor beneath her feet felt like a tightrope.

Once she was outside, she waited for both men and until one of them shut the door. She dropped her coat, turned around and dashed towards them.

She kicked the first one then threw a poison spell at the other, quickly realizing they were immune to it.

"Shit." She sent a punch up the first one's chin as the second revealed his lance and struck her at the back of her waist. She cried, but was quick to block a kick from the first man with her armored arm, then used that as a leverage to lift herself up and land a stomp on his head.

Suddenly, a third man bearing the same garment appeared.

She threw a protect spell on herself and then a potent Firaga spell to hit them all at once. She took advantage of the time bought as the men twitched in pain from the burn and hammered them with swift punches and kicks.

But the latter proved to be a bad decision.

She did not know which man grabbed her by the ankle and then threw her brutally to the ground, her shoulder hitting first. She cried as the bruising pain travelled down to her hand, weakening it to almost numbing. She inhaled sharply and pushed herself to jump back on her feet, but another man, she assumed, kicked the air out of her stomach once… twice… thrice.

Finally, the last man locked her in a tight grip around his arm, crushing her pained shoulders and chest, effectively disarming her. He then very quickly slumped her on his shoulder.

"Drop… me…" Tifa wheezed out with all the breath left in her lungs. She tried to move her legs and arms as the man walked farther and farther away from the inn and eventually realized that they were held so tightly in place that prying herself off was impossible. She was too pained and too weak to grapple away from the man's clutches, and the sight of the inn was becoming smaller and darker.

A bullet scrunched through the man's skull and splattered blood along her forehead and cheeks. Tifa fell on her back to the ground with the man and froze as she heard the thud of two other men against the ground. She writhed out of the man's arm the moment she felt it loosen and lifted her head up at the other attacker.

No. Savior.

Tseng was pointing his gun at the last man. Tifa felt herself shiver at the cold look in his eyes and brows almost meeting in disfavor. When he lowered his gun and trudged towards her, he pulled her up and gently helped her to her feet.

"Are you all right, Ms. Lockhart?" he asked.

Tifa nodded weakly and lifted her half-lidded eyes to him, holding on his arms for support. "Uhm, I'm sorry to ask this," she rasped. "But… Do you happen to have a potion? I left min—" her knees suddenly failed on her and Tseng caught her by her arms.

"I think you need more than just a potion," Tseng said.

Tifa groaned softly and shook her head to the ground. "No. Just a potion is fine. I just… I need to get back to the inn."

"Ms. Lockhart, I don't think the inn is the safest place for you right now."

"But Aerith… Yuffie…"

"I assure you that they will be safe."

"Oh."

And then everything turned black.

* * *

When the light came back, she heard her name.

"Tifa?"

Blurry shapes of two people were hovering over her— one with short blond hair the other with long black locks, looking over her the longer she had her eyes opened. When she closed them momentarily, they both straightened up.

"Three, you said?" the blond one asked. Rufus.

"Yes." And Tseng.

"So they still have another faction running. What did Elfe say?"

"The faction is in Corel, Sir. The prison there has provided the faction some capable fighters. They are also among Fuhito's fanatics."

"I want it searched. Make them pay. Make it even. Do you understand?"

Tifa winced. Who? Who was "them?"

"Wha—?"

The two men snapped their attention back to her after she spoke.

"Tifa," she heard Rufus call again and felt him shift.

She blinked to adjust her vision and steady his image, his face becoming clearer as the fog slowly dissipated.

"Who's them? Where—" Tifa groaned when a sharp pain in her chest returned.

"I will fetch the medic," she heard Tseng say. Without leaving her eyes, Rufus nodded.

Tifa blinked a few times again and took her time to scan the white room and realized it was a bedroom. And it wasn't all that white— it was light grey. There was a difference, she told herself. A minimalist dresser stood to her far right, a tall cabinet sat on another corner, and a door was left open which seemed to lead to the room's bathroom. And up on the ceiling hung an abstract white pendant light.

"Where am I?"

"My flat in Icicle Inn," Rufus replied. "Why, I never thought you'd be knocked out by three men."

Tifa turned her head against the pillow to Rufus. She could see now that he was sitting beside her on the edge of the bed.

"Who were they?"

Rufus sneered. "I suppose now that you've met them, it's time I made a postmortem introduction. They were members of AVALANCHE's main headquarters. They demanded that I hand them more money. And if I don't, unfortunate things like this one happen."

"AVALANCHE?"

Rufus smirked. "Can't believe that they can be corrupt? You just wait until you hear more about their dark past."

Tifa furrowed her brows and blinked a few more times. "But, what does that have anything to do with me?"

His lips pinched upward for a short instant and vanished too quickly for her to catch it. He scoffed. "I believe they thought we have something between us."

Tifa stared at him blankly.

Rufus rolled his eyes and exhaled heavily. "Must I spell it out for you? Well, this really is awkward, isn't it?"

"What is it? Just tell me."

He crossed his arms. "They thought we are in a relationship."

If there was something stronger than that to jolt her up on the bed, she doubted that it existed anywhere.

"Tifa!" Rufus scolded when she grimaced and clutched her stomach from the stabbing pain that came immediately after sitting up.

"What in the name of the Planet made them think that?!" she questioned in heavy disbelief.

"We seemed to be spending more time than necessary, I suppose."

"But we—" she narrowed her eyes. "—I never asked for those!"

Rufus' eyes fell for a second before returning to hers.

"All those meetings happened by chance!"

"I know," Rufus replied and forced a nod. "I know they were only by chance. But these people would work only with what they know and what they could see, just about anything they think they could use against me."

Tifa's eyes swayed to her lap then she clenched her fists. It was easy to think that Rufus had everything— needs, desires, dreams that were only awaiting his word to be fulfilled. But his power, his control over everything, had a price it would seem. It was not strange to think that people wanted that same power. Even Sephiroth aimed for it, though his aspiration taxed for something absolute. Looking at Rufus now, listening to his words and the ones he had told her before, had made her unsure if he was even prepared to pay the price. How heavy it must be for him to carry it every waking day.

 _You have a better advantage as my enemy,_ she remembered him say.

She paid him a soft gaze. "I don't know what to tell you."

"Then heal and get better," Rufus said before standing up. "I will return you to your friends tomorrow morning. I don't want them to think we brought you here by force."

"They won't. I promise you."

"Then gather your strength. We have a medic who can help you."

"Rufus?"

"Hm?"

"What about you?"

Rufus frowned. "Whatever do you mean?"

"How are you?"

Rufus blinked and slid his hands into his pockets. He narrowed his eyes. "That's an interesting question."

Tifa tilted her head. "Why?"

"That depends on which facet of my condition you are asking."

"You're not going to answer the question, are you."

"Okay, I'll humor you," he snided, then shifted on his feet to face her. "I'm _splendid_ , Tifa. In general, even much better than you are now. But when I walk beyond that door, I'll be back to my own corporate subject and that would bring me more things to think about. With a company to run and five executives who await my decisions, my mind might as well be reduced to ashes. And it did not help that I am further burdened by my—"

He suddenly grimaced and looked away

"By your what?" Tifa pressed. She knew there was something more that was pulling him miles away. And if she could only read his mind, she would know that he simply could not look at her battered state— largely bruised shoulder and abdomen, a cut on her lip, and blisters on her arm and cheeks from the frost of the snow when she hit the ground. When he came to understand how much she had already been through, his presence around her was becoming more and more unacceptable. They were never meant to know each other like this, but he had pushed, forced, and bashed himself into the wall that was separating him from her. Because he had believed that all kinds of hard work would pay off in the end.

This time, she paid greatly for it. And he was reminded of it everytime he looked at her. It was his fault.

The silence between them was broken by the medic who entered carrying a Curaga materia. She kindly told Tifa to relax as she instructed her to lay down and began to cast the glow of the healing spell. Rufus excused himself and true enough, his other responsibilities came flooding back to him the moment he stepped out of the bedroom. And true enough, his mind was ladened with disquiet for her and hatred for those degenerates who did this to her. But in the end, it was all him, the low-life who never failed to cause her pain and harm.

Because it was all his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tifa in Rufus' flat in a place that snows? Why, I won't even dare not take advantage of this! Wait 'til I write the next chapter. Been looking forward to working on that one!


	10. Ivory Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abandon all hope of CloTi before reading this chapter! Don't tell me I didn't warn you! I still hope all of you will read and enjoy this story—this is after all open for everybody who is willing to read about this ship.
> 
> Special thanks to Angel-Wings Naya for being an amazing beta reader! She also saved this chapter, once again, when she fixed a plot hole with just a few words! 
> 
> Update: BLESS BE ALSO THE HEART OF THE MAGNIFICENT VOA! She draws really great, beautiful works, her creativity simply unbelievable. She drew one part of this chapter which you can see here: https://twitter.com/voaRTST/status/1326773432080617473

Tifa had never seen a bathroom so pristine as the one Rufus had in his bedroom. White like snow with plain white walls and floors that seemed to be made of crushed diamonds. A chandelier hung in the middle emitting a yellow light contrasting perfectly with the dusky sky from the window and the intricately-carved gold legs of the white tub in the middle. She did not even notice the almost-bare counter or the toilet bowl that had too many buttons. Too delicate to be blotched by her own grime or anyone's, except maybe by its owner's himself.

But she really wanted that shower. And she needed to pee.

She tightened the thick robe she was provided around her and headed for the door. As she had expected, the interior of the flat was lit by gentle white and yellow lights and was surrounded by high glass windows and graced with the sight of the dusk and snowfall outside. She found Rufus sitting on his midnight blue settee, studying the contents of the folders in his hands under a focused gaze.

"Rufus?" Tifa called gingerly, not wanting to impede his concentration.

He did not seem to hear her, so she called again, more loudly this time.

"Rufus."

He broke free from his folders and lifted his detached scrutiny to Tifa.

Tifa nodded apologetically. "Sorry, really sorry to have interrupted you there. I just wanted to ask if I can use your bathroom?"

Rufus frowned and said nothing.

"I don't know if you— do you even use your bathroom?"

Rufus sighed loudly and returned to his folders. "Just use whatever you need and stop asking me ridiculous questions."

Tifa tightened her lips and nodded once, her chin lowering to her chest. "Sorry," she muttered to him then thanked him briefly before turning back around for the bathroom. But instead of a shower she had initially wanted, she found herself dipped in a warm bubble bath that smelled of tranquilizing sandalwood.

The medic did an impressive job at using the Curaga spell and fixed her shoulder, bruises, and the blisters. Aerith could have done better for sure and shorten the time the medic had spent, but there was really nothing to complain about. Aerith was not around and the medic was the best anyone in the place could do for her.

She tilted her head back, down against the curve of the tub. She wondered how long had she been gone and if the others were already looking for her. She sighed and waddled her hand through the sailing bubbles covering the rest of her body. Aerith and Yuffie would be the first one to notice she was gone, though she hoped that Cloud and the rest of the group had gotten there in time to stop the two from looking for her by themselves. She would have to tell them— no, she needed to go back. She would have to tell Rufus that she could not wait until the next morning to get back.

When she stepped out of the bathroom with nothing but the thick bathrobe on her, she was halted by the sight of a loose white sweater, maroon leather skirt, and a beige coat laid out on the bed where she rested before. A short pile of folded clothes sat beside them and Tifa could tell they were meant for women judging by their colors. Their respective tags were still attached.

Elena entered the room carrying another pile of folded clothes and paused when she met Tifa's startled eyes. She gave the latter a friendly smile.

"Hey! You're up!" Elena greeted and then placed the clothes on the bed. She gestured at all of Tifa. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm better, thank you," Tifa replied. She nodded at the clothes. "Is Rufus expecting company?"

"Oh, no," Elena chuckled and looked over the garments. "These are all for you."

Tifa widened her eyes. "What?"

Elena shrugged. "You're our guest."

"He didn't have to get this much."

"The President wants you to have a wider selection of clothes."

Her eyes motioned back at the scattered wardrobe. "Does he do this for every guest?"

Elena rolled her eyes and did a lip-trill. "They wish."

Tifa tilted her head then blinked at Elena.

Elena giggled. "Well, this did not come from me, but between the two of us, if you ask me, this is just his excuse to make an impression on you."

Tifa's brows knitted together, asking Elena to construe it for her. "Impression?"

Elena did a quick peek outside the door then leaned forward to Tifa and lowered her voice. "He has never cared about women's fashion before. He just compliments their clothes if they were lucky enough to wear the right ones, or comments on them to put it kindly if you know what I mean."

Tifa may know what she meant. "Uh huh…"

"I don't think it's the issue right now. I can tell he's not sure which clothes you'll like or not, so he just asked me to bring in all the good ones I could find hoping he'll get lucky enough to catch your preference."

Tifa shook her head. "But anything's fine with me."

"Oh, but he doesn't know that, does he?" Elena winked.

Tifa nodded hazily. "Right. Although—" she swiftly glanced to the door then back to Elena, "—I'm actually planning on leaving now. Aerith and the others will worry if I don't show up soon."

Elena lifted her hand to her jaw and bent her head against it in thought. "Not sure if the President will allow it. He insists that you stay here until morning because it _is_ getting late. And your attackers might get back at you, and on a winter night at that. He's really concerned about that one."

"Then maybe I'll ask him?"

Elena's lips stretched to a contrived smile. "Uhm… I guess you can try? But don't tell him I told you that!"

Tifa smiled and nodded. "Got it. Thanks." She glanced around the room. "So, do you think you also know where my things are?"

"Your equipments are over there—" Elena pointed at the dresser where her gloves, armor, and shoes were, "— and your clothes are still in the washer. Maybe you can change into something else." Elena gestured at the clothes brought in. "The housekeeper will hand them to you when they're done."

"Okay. Uhm…" Tifa gave the bed a single glance then picked the sweater and the skirt that greeted her before. "These ones, then."

Elena beamed. "Perfect. I'll leave you to it, then. Make yourself at home."

"Thanks."

Elena closed the door behind her when she left the room then Tifa worked on dressing herself. Even the undergarments were provided for, and Elena did a great job at sizing her up. She slipped into the linen slippers then headed to the living room where the smell of stir-fried vegetables and soup from the adjacent dining room hit her senses. Rufus was already standing by the settee and facing the window, his face still buried in a folder.

"Rufus?" she called.

Rufus turned around and scanned her with impartial eyes.

"I need to talk to you."

Rufus raised an eyebrow, slid a hand into a pocket, and shifted on his feet.

"I want to return to the inn as soon as I get my cl—"

"No," he said crudely. He reverted to his folder.

Tifa frowned. "My friends will worry fo—"

"You heard me once. No."

"Then watch me."

His eyes still on the report, Rufus scoffed. "You may try all you wish, but every door and manner of exit is guarded by a Turk. And I mean not the ones you're familiar and friendly with. You won't be able to win their favors, I assure you. You will only constantly find yourself back in here."

Tifa's breathing was becoming audible and her frown was digging deeper. "You can't keep me here against my will."

"I can't, and I won't if I don't need to," Rufus replied as irately then sharply flipped his folder close. His eyes traveled back to Tifa, his expression was beginning to tighten. "Those men are still out there and they will keep chasing after you until they could keep you in a place worse than where you are now. They almost had if Tseng was not alert enough to catch you in time," he said in a smarmy reply, almost patronizing her appeal to be let go.

Tifa lifted her chin high and matched his fulsome manner. "Fine. Then you deal with my friends when they begin asking me questions. Goodluck explaining this to them. I bet Cloud will not take it well."

"Oh dear, not the poor man's heart!" Rufus retorted, feigning distress.

If she was holding something in her hand, she would have flung it to him in retaliation. "You're unbearable!"

"Thank you, although I prefer the word 'despicable.'" Rufus retorted in stifled irritation.

"Yes, you are! And a moron, too!"

Rufus snorted loudly and drew a sarcastic grin. "Me? You take _me_ for a moron? Ha! You're in love with Strife who is the more imbecilic character between the two of us! I'd very much like to witness some justice here and demand that you call him a moron instead!"

She gaped at him in disbelief and lifted her hands, her palm pointing towards Rufus. "See? _See_? You don't even know what you're talking about! You don't know a thing of what I feel about Cloud now!"

"Oh, I think I do. You've shown it to me very much for far too many times!"

"IT WAS DIFFERENT THEN!"

Even Rufus froze at the sudden power in Tifa's voice. She was breathing heavily and scowling at him, fists clenched tightly on her sides as an instinctive defensive response. She took one deep breath then turned around, fearing she might find her defeat if she looked at him any longer.

The room was getting smaller.

Rufus's head fell and he hurled the folder to the settee. He folded his arms against his chest then looked away.

"I don't know why I'm having an argument with you about this. What I feel is none of your business," Tifa said faintly, an effort to calm herself down. "I'm sorry."

Rufus pressed his fingers on his forehead when he felt a shooting numbness. "No. I should not have flouted at you like that. It was uncalled for."

Tifa lowered her head and bit her lip. "But for argument's sake—"

"You no longer have to explain yourself."

"But for argument's sake," Tifa persisted. "I have conceded to the fact that his heart won't ever belong to me." She turned around, now ready to face him with a set jaw. "It's time I move on. I've given up."

Despite the hardened gaze she wore when she faced him, Rufus knew it was forged by the strikes and the cold inflicted upon her burning heart which was beyond what she could brace for herself.

"Good for you, Tifa," he told her.

"It's like what you said. There's no other way but to let him go."

"Then why did you have to bring him up?" Rufus asked, feeling his temper flaring back.

"He's _still_ my friend," Tifa implored. "And he will get worried, just like the rest of them, if I don't get back."

Rufus shifted on his feet again and straightened himself. "I'm sorry, Tifa. I can't. But I swear to you I will bring you back to the inn first thing tomorrow morning."

"But why do I still have to wait 'til then? What difference does it make?"

Rufus took a deep breath, his gaze still fixed on hers. He did not want to tell her, he would heavily prefer the mission kept in the darkest corners of his own grave where it will die with him. The necessity of it called for an action, as with the other orders he released the Turks for. But for the first time, he could not bear having to tell her that blood must be spilled to save hers.

"Because I have Tseng to take care of the situation," he finally said after a moment of contemplation. "He promised me tomorrow morning."

Tifa's eyes widened. Somehow, she knew what it meant but she could be wrong and Rufus could read through it. He spoke again before she could say more.

"The less you know, the better. Trust me on it."

And Tifa had no choice but to trust him. She had her worst fears and a part of her knew them to be the truth. And she was the bearer of it, the burden of knowing that there were people out there getting hurt because she got in the way of what they wanted. But another part of her had doubts, that maybe they were simply apprehended for stirring Rufus the wrong way. But Rufus was a Shinra, and Shinra never punished their prey with a mere slap on the wrist.

Tifa slowly approached the settee and sat on the edge, her eyes staring blankly at the floor.

"Do you regret it?" Rufus suddenly asked.

Tifa snapped her head back to him. "What?"

His gaze was keen but difficult to read. "Do you regret having known me?"

She sucked in a deep breath and opened her mouth before quickly closing them again, finding it difficult to answer with the right words.

His eyes fell and his shoulders sank. She did not have to tell him more, even when she shifted on her seat to face him and parted her lips to say something and nothing came out. He understood.

"I'm sorry. This should not have happened to you if it wasn't for my own recklessness," Rufus said, somewhat regaining his formal tone. "I promise you that I won't interfere in your missions after tonight. You won't see me again, you won't hear from me. We'll be back as strangers— me as the President of Shinra and you among the rebels against my company. As enemies, like we should have been from the start. You and I should be going after Sephiroth and not hindered by this pointless distraction."

"You mean our friendship."

Rufus sighed loudly. "If you call it that, yes."

"It seems to me that you're the one regretting all of this."

Rufus clenched his jaws and began walking away. "Dinner is on the table. Eat heartilly. Tonight, you may sleep in my room."

Tifa shot up. "Wait," she called. And he stopped on his steps. "That's unfair."

"Which part?"

"You deciding to walk away from me like this and refusing to hear what I have to say."

He turned around back to her, a smirk on his lips. "And it's my best decision yet."

Her eyes widened under furrowed brows. His words shot as sharply as his own bullets and stung her with something afflictive, spreading through the whole of her.

This time, however unexpected it was, the bullet ricocheted to him and plagued him with the same blight in the pledge of his words. He looked away, pretending that nothing of it affected him and trudged into another room.

Tifa tightened her lips together and stumbled back a step from the unsteadiness of the moment. She reproached herself from crying this time, remembering the very words he used to console her before. He wasn't worth her tears, and it rang true this time. She chided herself that it was true, over and over until she pushed down all the sting inside her and locked it up in a chest. In spite of it all, even when she counseled her own thoughts, she realized that she had lost her appetite.

* * *

And she could not sleep.

The night had long since fallen to a pitch of nothing save for the white specks of snow flickering against the faint light of the room. Tifa sat up and folded her knees up against her chest and hugging them under the soft thick duvet, her mind once again wandering back to Rufus' scathing words. The indifference of it, the cold notion of his promise had bitten her with doubt that everything they shared together had not meant anything to him as much as it did her. The assumption was a floating fact that was easier to accept just because she was dealing with Rufus Shinra who had been infamous for his black heart. But she had known him better than that, beyond the adversary that he was to the whole world like he had claimed to be. He stood in the ivory tower nobody could reach, not even her, as he took over the Planet under his rule. But it would seem that she was among the very few who knew the worth of climbing it and was willing to.

She slid out of the bed and walked out of the bedroom to the living room where dimmed yellow lights suddenly lit up, alarming her a little and expecting a security team to jump on her at any moment. But the silence that remained made her realize that it was motion-activated, and she shook her head at herself for not expecting that much from Shinra. Her eyes darted back to the settee and found that the folders still laid on it as they were left. Her curiosity arose when she was reminded of Rufus' deep concentration as he read whatever was inside the folders, and what made her even more curious was the lack of confidentiality in those files. Otherwise, they would not be splayed out in the open for anyone to see.

Tifa glanced around to check if she was still alone before picking up a folder that read " **Rehabilitation Proposal**." The document inside read that it was prepared by Reeve Tuesti who was proposing to rebuild the fallen Sectors starting with Sector Seven. A handwritten note was scribbled on the side, which she could only guess was by Rufus, which read " _Include renovation of SEVENTH HEAVEN. Commercial establishment, to hike value of sector; boost morale of residents._ "

Tifa's lips parted and she brushed her fingers against them at the sudden unveiling of Rufus' truth— that he had planned on redressing the mistakes of his company's past. She glanced over the other folders and caught another one labeled with something she had never heard of before.

" **World Regenesis Organization** "

The document told her that it was also written by Reeve Tuesti and was supposedly a "more substantial rehabilitation program that encompasses all of the Planet." Another scribbled writing was added on the side— " _Explore other means of energy sources: Fuel from monster cadavers, regenerative materia._ "

Her chest tightened, not for the atonement the program had implied under Rufus' administration, but how he was actively aligning her own cause with his, finally seeing that they stood on the same ground, same Planet. She smiled at the revelation that he was taking this seriously and she wondered if it was because of her, too. It would be ambitious to think that he was making up for everything his company took from her, but she had always known that Rufus had a side that would prove he had always been inherently benevolent, more so than his father.

And there was tugging again, the same one that urged there was something more to it. He was not merely doing this to atone because he was not directly troubled by Shinra's actions. In truth, he had inherited all the advantages of it the moment he sat on his throne. The fact that he seemed to be fixing those at his own company's expense meant that he was affected too, and she wondered if it was because of her for it was the only way it made any sense.

She had to know.

Tifa strode towards the room Rufus entered before. She lifted her hand and hesitated before knocking gently on the wooden door. She waited through the long silence and was about to knock again when she heard a shuffling movement against the bed sheet then footsteps approaching.

Rufus opened the door, his eyes were still very much awake. He was in a white plain shirt and silk gray pajama bottom, his hair tousled over half of his face and casting harsher shadows. His head flinched back slightly upon seeing her.

"I can't sleep," Tifa confessed.

Rufus sighed heavily. "You and I both."

Tifa bit her lip and dropped her chin. "I want to ask you something. And I need an answer before the sun rises, or I might never hear it."

Rufus narrowed his eyes and leaned himself against the doorframe.

Tifa met his gaze. "I'm the unrequited love, aren't I?"

He stiffened and his eyes widened for a split second.

"The one you told me about in Gold Saucer. The one who was in love with someone else."

He sneered in reply and looked away.

"You tried to avoid me, but you couldn't," she perdured. "Ever since you left Sector Seven, you knew better to avoid me, but you just couldn't help keeping me in your sight. Even when we became enemies. Even when you knew I was in love with Cloud, you stuck around. And…" She wrapped herself around her arms to grip onto the sudden courage that threatened to waver as soon as it came. "And it made me… happier that I've known you. Because I know now that I was not wrong about you."

Rufus remained quiet as he stared down on his feet while he listened to her words.

"I admit that I was angry at you when I found out who you really are. But I judged too quickly, and that was my mistake." She shrugged and forced a smile. "I hope you can forgive me for it, although I think you already have. Because I can see more clearly now that you are far from the tyrant you perceived yourself to be. And I wonder if…"

He lifted his eyes to hers, waiting for her words.

"I wonder if I'm the only one seeing that side of you because you deliberately showed me or was it because of something else."

His smirk revealed for a moment with a shot of a dismissive snort. "Does it matter what I think?"

Tifa nodded. "Yes. It does. Because I need you to know that I can only give you so little of what you have given me. Because I can only give you bits and pieces of me from the wake of everything I lost and endured that almost broke me. And it's unfair to you as I am still working on fixing myself."

Rufus's face softened, a slight flush travelling along his cheeks that made him look away. Tifa mirrored his reaction to give him an invisible space to compose himself. He remained silent, however, as he shifted on his feet and turned back to her.

"I understand if you find this foolish," she continued. "But you deserve more than that."

"Then…" Rufus responded promptly. "I'll take what's left."

Her eyes widened, glowing under the dimmed light of his room.

"I'll take whatever little you can give me. That's all I need."

Her chest clenched and her eyes began to water as Rufus gazed back at her with yearning for her answer. Because the truth of it all, the only righteous admission that would salvage what remained of his corrupted soul that had taken part on her fracture, was that she was the purest, most honest thing he had ever had the favor of knowing. And every bit of her deserved more than the whole of his being.

Tifa shook her head "No…" She would not allow it. "No."

It all happened so fleetingly, even for her, when she jumped in to kiss him, and Rufus catching her by the waist then pinning her closer to him because it was the only thing he had been waiting for since that day at Sector Seven. He wrapped another arm around her as she pulled him down by his neck and parted her lips to plunge deeper into their kiss. They broke away only to catch their breaths, their foreheads pressed together, their pulses racing, and their half-lidded eyes sealed to the other as if it was the only thing grounding them in a dream. It was him who dove in after when he fiercely reclaimed her mouth then grew more relentless when a moan escaped her throat.

At that moment, as they found themselves trapped in a time that stood still, she had his answer.

* * *

They were back in Rufus' room, the one he had intended to loan to Tifa for the night, splayed naked beneath the sheets of his bed and refusing to count the minutes until sunrise.

Tifa was laid on her side on top of Rufus' arm, facing him. Her arms were folded against his chest, her hand caressing his cheek, and her eyes exploring every detail of his countenance. He held her around in his free arm, gently stroking her bare back with his knuckles while he followed her eyes. He smiled when her gaze landed on his then was rewarded with a smile of her own.

"So the rumors were true," she whispered.

"Hm?"

"You have pale skin."

Rufus chuckled. "Is that right?"

"Maybe you should see some sunlight once in a while."

"Maybe you'll have to force me."

Tifa laughed softly against her throat. "Then I shall."

Rufus scoffed then pulled her in gently for another kiss.

Tifa inhaled deeply when they parted. "What are we going to do about this?"

"What do you want to do?"

"Is it possible to be together without causing trouble?"

Rufus sighed, his breath brushing across her cheek. "That's a little complicated."

Tifa closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him. "Don't you want it, too?"

"More than anything," he replied, and tugged her more tightly against him. "However, we must deal with a few things first."

"Yeah," Tifa breathed. "Sephiroth and AVALANCHE."

"We can take it one at a time and work for the day we can be together."

Tifa opened her eyes and lifted them back to him. "Okay. Let's start with tomorrow."

"Today, you mean."

She huffed. "Is it already?"

"Yes."

"Okay. What do we tell them?"

Rufus' eyes drifted upward and searched for the answer. "Tell them that we helped you fight your attackers. And in exchange for our aid, we needed the Ancient's cooperation as we both track Sephiroth down. So we kept you here, against your will."

Tifa smiled then hummed against her throat. "And then I escaped."

"That sounds about right."

Tifa giggled then settled a circling finger in the middle of Rufus' chest once his eyes returned to hers.

"I don't like lying to them."

"I know."

"I don't like hiding this, either."

"No, neither of us do."

"We will tell them, right?"

"Eventually." Rufus planted a wistful kiss on her forehead. "The truth will always come out. And then we will tell them everything one day, I promise you. But for now, the secrecy will keep you safe."

Tifa took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "With you, too."

He breathed through her hair. "Us," he said.

* * *

Then sunrise came, as it eventually would.

Rays of its light peeked through the gray clouds and slipped through the bedroom window, rousing Tifa from her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes just as she was reminded of what happened in the evening she woke up from when she realized Rufus' arm was still laying on her waist. She skimmed her hand along his arm and intertwined her fingers with his, then smiled when she felt him tighten his hold on her.

"Just a little longer," he grumbled against her back.

"We'll meet again," she assured him. She promised him. "We always do."

Rufus scoffed then gently pushed his other arm to guide her around to meet him. She pushed strands of his hair away from his face so she could clearly see his blue eyes she had always admired.

"One at a time," she reminded him softly. "Today, we have breakfast then the 'taking me back to the inn' mission."

"Breakfast should be out by now."

Tifa grinned. "Good. I'm famished."

And just as he had said, breakfast was already prepared on the table— a plate of waffles, bread, pork strips, and a bowl of berries waited for them with the aroma of brewed coffee filling the whole flat.

Tifa eyed the two sets of plates and cutleries placed on either side of the elongated table. She lifted the set by the placemat then laid it beside the other. She beamed at Rufus who was watching her.

"I'll sit here," she said as she sat and Rufus joined in immediately after.

"We need to set some ground rules," Rufus said after Tifa had taken her first waffle and placed another on his plate.

"I agree."

Rufus slid a blue card on the table towards Tifa. Her chewing slowed as she looked at it.

"First order of business," he said.

"What's that?"

"A keycard to this place. And the villa in Costa Del Sol. And the mansion in Junon. As well as all other properties under my name. If I have access to them, so do you."

She blinked as she stared at it then turned back to him.

"No. I can't take it. I won't."

Rufus cocked an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Rufus, you know I'm not that kind of person."

"What is?"

Tifa rolled her eyes. "The kind who takes things like this as gifts. It… makes me uncomfortable."

Rufus furrowed his brows. "Why?"

"Look, I'm not entitled to the things that are not mine. I'm not your wife."

Rufus grinned. "I suppose that's the next thing I must work on, then."

Tifa dipped her chin as blush crept her cheeks. Rufus reached over to stroke her by the lips with his thumb and chuckled.

"Fine, if you won't take it. I'll keep it for you until then."

Tifa narrowed her eyes. "Do you always do this to all the other girls you take home with you?" she teased.

Rufus leaned against his knuckles propped up against the table. "Well, aren't you a curious one."

Tifa raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"I have taken a few to my other flat in Junon."

"You mean other than the mansion."

"I have never taken anyone with me to the mansion, to curb your curiosity."

"So they have access to that flat, then?"

Rufus scoffed. "No. They're not warranted to anything. They were simply guests who came and went for my entertainment and company."

Tifa's smile slowly fell. "That sounds lonely."

"Story of my life."

"Is this your way of gaining my sympathy? To take your card?"

"Is it working?"

"No."

Rufus chuckled and proceeded to slice a piece of his waffle.

"I have a ground rule," Tifa said as she stood and walked to the counter for two glasses of water. When she placed one beside Rufus, she continued. "No more lying to each other. No more secrets."

"Of course."

"You can open up to me, talk to me just about anything. I promise I won't judge you and that I will listen. And I will even help you if you need it or ask for it. I just want you to be honest with me. I'll do the same with you."

"I can do that. And on that note, might I add that I've been meaning to ask you to stop entertaining men from your winebar. It never sat well with me, and it especially won't now."

"Well, that's not gonna happen soon."

"It will. When we rebuild your bar." He nodded at the settee where the folders and papers were still cluttered. "I am sure you have read those files."

Tifa smiled and lowered her gaze to the floor. "And what if I have."

Rufus sipped from his glass and shrugged. "Nothing of consequence, really."

"Speaking of which." Her eyes strayed back to the folders. "I've been meaning to ask you if I may join you in those initiatives."

"Of course you may."

"It might not be much, but I will be more than willing to help set those programs in motion."

"As you wish."

Tifa eyed him incredulously and smiled. "Are you just going to say 'yes' in everything I say?"

Rufus gave her a playful grin. "Indeed."

* * *

Inside the car, Rufus shut the partition to the driver's side and pulled Tifa closer to lean on him with an arm wrapped around her waist. He had dressed in his usual white garb while Tifa was wrapped in a beige coat he had bought for her upon his insistence. She did not dispute it because the eternal winter of Icicle Inn had her strongly entreating for one, and the coat was the thickest, softest, most insulated she had ever worn.

They decided to stop at a spot by the trees, a few meters from the inn itself. Tifa planted one last lingering kiss on Rufus' lips.

"I'll see you soon," Rufus whispered in the small space between them the moment she tore from him.

"You take care 'til then."

"You as well."

It was difficult to part from him so quickly as she pulled away and stepped out of the car. He remained there, waiting and watching as she walked farther and closer to the inn. As she held on the knob, she glanced over her shoulder one last time at the car which was still where she left it, waiting for her to enter. She took a deep breath before stepping into the inn.

"Tifa!"

Aerith ran to her and pulled her in a tight embrace. Everyone else— Cloud, Yuffie, Cid, Red, Barret, Cait Sith, and Vincent walked closer to her, wearing their own looks of worry.

"Where have you been?" Cloud asked. "What happened?"

When Aerith let her go, she recited her answer. "My stalkers had followed me here. And I fought them outside. They almost knocked me out until the Turks arrived to help me. Or so I thought."

"They took you, didn't they?" Cait Sith asked.

Tifa nodded, gulping as she forced herself to expand on her lies. "In exchange for their help, they demanded for Aerith's cooperation while they also chase after Sephiroth. They held me in their quarters here in Icicle Inn until I managed to escape."

"Who're those stalkers?" Barret inquired.

Tifa shook her head and rubbed her arms to get rid of the goosebumps as she thought of the fate of her assailants. "Not sure, but they're gone now."

"I owe you big, Tifa," Aerith remarked and rubbed her back. "You must be tired. Let's get you some rest."

"Yes. Right. Rest." Tifa bowed at the rest of the group. "I am sorry for worrying all of you."

Yuffie jumped to her side and looped her arm on hers. "Don't care. Just glad to have you back!"

Aerith gently led her to their room, a smaller one where three beds fitted just fine. Tifa sat on the bed that was left untouched by the two which she assumed was the one meant for her. She frowned when she felt something thin and hard inside one of the pockets of her coat. She frisked around with her hands and fished it out when she spotted it.

It was the blue keycard.

* * *

.

.

.

"Rufus…?"

Rufus opened his eyes at the raspy sound of his name. Tifa was gazing at him with languid eyes, her dry lips weakly parted as she tried to speak more. Rufus sat up and quickly leaned over her, his hand still in hers.

"Tifa."

Cloud, who had also gone for a nap, woke up at the sound of Rufus' and Tifa's voices. He looked over his shoulder where Aerith was leaning against him, also deep in slumber after medicating Tifa with her Curaga. He lifted a hand and almost rubbed her arm to rouse her up, but quickly decided against it. He looked over at the married ones in the room and was immediately caught by Tifa's panicked eyes.

"It's okay," he heard Rufus whisper to her. "He knows."

She glanced at Cloud then back to Rufus. "How did he take it?"

"It's okay, Tifa," Cloud called over as gently as he could. He added a smile, a way to assure her of his support. "It's okay."

Tifa smiled back which grew wider when she turned back to Rufus.

"How are you feeling?" Rufus asked and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Better," Tifa replied and slowly sat up, wincing a little when she bent on the site of her wound. "A little more of Cure or medicine will finish the job."

"Aerith offered her help," Rufus said. "We will thank her later. Here." He reached for a glass of water from the bedside table and handed it to Tifa.

"Thanks." Tifa nodded and drank from the glass, finishing the half of it. "And you?"

"I'm just glad you are awake now." Rufus raised her hand and planted a quick kiss on it.

"He never left, you know," Cloud vouched in. "He refused to, even when I told him to clean up and take a rest."

Tifa smiled and tightened her grasp around Rufus' hand.

"He was just about to tell me how you two got married," Cloud added. "The next thing I know, he had dozed off."

Rufus watched as Tifa took a deep breath, her smile almost wavering at the memory of it. "It was Scarlet," she said after exchanging glances with her husband. "Marriage was not in our plans, not yet anyway. We were supposed to go after Sephiroth, both of us. Until Scarlet interfered."

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ain't the happily ever after! Nope!


	11. His Mind, Her Heart, His Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Naya found something she wasn't sure about. Naya flicked her fingers and a few words appeared. Naya now likes the something she wasn't sure about. Scribbleness is now crying with happiness and kissing her feet for saving this chapter! THANK YOU NAYA!
> 
> Thank you dear readers and reviewers! You guys don't know how much I really appreciate your encouraging words! I sincerely hope you'll like this chapter!

Three cars Rufus recognized were parked along the driveway of his flat when he returned from his ocular of the town— Heidegger's, Hojo's, and Scarlet's. He narrowed his eyes and reached for his phone then dialled for Tseng, pulling a deep breath.

" _Sir_."

"I am looking at three cars parked outside."

" _They arrived just a few moments ago, Sir,_ " Tseng said regulatedly.

"Unannounced, by the looks of it."

"They claimed to have new updates regarding Sephiroth's whereabouts."

Rufus made an irked sound in his throat. "Do they know…?"

" _No, Sir._ "

"Hm."

"They will wait by your lounge room, Sir."

"Thank you, Tseng," Rufus said before ending the call.

The three stooges were quickly on their feet the moment Rufus paced into the lounge room. He was wearing a hard expression, the displeased kind that simply came out when people found themselves too comfortable that they began doing things they thought they could do.

It was only Heidegger who had the decency to bow in greeting. "Mr. President."

Rufus silently marched to a tall black lounge chair and sat, reclining his elbow against the armrest and nestling a cheek against his fist. He scanned the three with a blasé look. "You have news about Sephiroth?"

"Quite right," Hojo replied. "We believe that he's headed to the North Crater."

Rufus inhaled sharply and sat up. He could feel the hair on the nape of his neck stand.

"It is where the Calamity has lan—"

"I'm aware," Rufus interjected.

"We greatly suggest that we transport you out of Icicle Inn, Mr. President," Scarlet beseeched. "We are expecting an event that will most likely result in another catastrophe, and we are standing near the eye of the storm."

"My men will secure your transit, Sir," Heidegger added.

Rufus glare drifted to him and stared in indignant deliberation. Tifa would surely be going to the North Crater.

Tifa would have to face Sephiroth again.

Sephiroth _and_ the power and malice that lived in the North Crater.

Rufus swiftly rose to his feet and turned around. "No," he said.

Scarlet perked up an eyebrow and Heidegger shifted on his feet.

"Sir?"

Rufus marched to the window and looked upon the paltry sight of the North Crater's peak in the distance. "We are chasing after Sephiroth, are we not?"

"We are, Sir," Heidegger answered.

Rufus lifted a finger and pointed at the North Crater. "And that's where all the mako is supposed to be, is it?"

"A plausible conclusion in theory, though yet to be proven," Hojo replied.

"Then it also has materia."

"Possibly."

Rufus turned around and looked at Scarlet. "The Ancients might have left us with something more potent infused from the natural energy of the Planet. Something that we can use to fight Sephiroth with."

Scarlet nodded to a side. "Quite possibly."

"Then I must see it for myself."

"But, Mr. President! I would strongly advise against you entering the North Crater!" Heidegger contested. "It would stake a great risk at your safety!"

"You want to know what I think?" Rufus shot him a deathly glare. "I think your time and effort are better spent preparing the Highwind for my departure to the North Crater."

Heidegger grimaced and angled himself away from them. Rufus walked closer and scanned him, incensed. "I highly recommend that you leave the deciding to me," he bit with a frigid tone.

The other two executives remained silent as they all watched Heidegger nod curtly and march out of the room.

"I shall accompany you in your visit to the North Crater," Hojo parted and followed Heidegger through the door.

Now left only with Scarlet, Rufus began walking towards his room. "I would expect your company as well. You might need to observe the Crater and find something that would prove useful to us."

"Of course, Mr. President," Scarlet replied. "Might I also have a word with you?"

Rufus stopped on his tracks at the sly tone of Scarlet's request. He turned back around.

Scarlet was already by the couch where her sizable sapphire leather bag was. She slid out a long yellow envelope then craftily strutted towards him.

Rufus eyed the envelope in her hands when she reached it out for him to take. She shook it, urging him to accept it. "I believe these belong to you," she said, smirking. And he hated it, how the smile she had for him was so pompous as if she was ready to squash him under her thumb. He ought to reject it, whatever it was, but he knew he had to take it eventually— either out of curiosity or out of need to confiscate it from her possession.

So he took it. "What is this?"

Scarlet raised her eyebrows and shrugged. "Oh, just photos I found. Evidence that would be much compromising to you, dear President."

Rufus' brows furrowed deeper.

"But alas, it was I who found it, effectively securing the secrets of your private life from falling into the wrong hands." She nodded at the envelope. "Why don't you take a look?"

Rufus debated whether or not he should heed the woman's bid or leave it all for later as he devised what to do with the contents at his own time and manner. However, facing the music now was better when the enemy was already right in front of him to deal with.

He flipped the envelope open and drew out about five photos inside. He almost widened his eyes as he stared back at him and Tifa together at the Gold Saucer.

"Forgive my intrusiveness, Mr. President," she said, though there was hardly any remorse. "But I believe that the person you are with in those pictures is a member of AVALANCHE."

He could feel the back of his throat hurt, but he resisted any reaction to subdue it. "So?"

"I would be inclined to assume that there might be something going on between the two of you. Then again, I might be mistaken."

"Then I assure you it's the latter."

"But of course." She sounded patronizing.

"However, I might also be inclined to speculate that you had been stalking me at the time of my own reprieve. Something tells me you are seeing a self-serving edge in all of this, notwithstanding the truth behind it."

Scarlet laughed with her shrilly, vexatious guffaw. "Oh, dear President, you never cease to amuse me!"

Rufus' brows furrowed deeper.

Scarlet started pacing slowly in a line to her side. "I would think nothing of it if I so casually see you with that woman, even if it is in the Gold Saucer. However, I believe that a faction of AVALANCHE had been massacred by the hands of your own Turks over the contents of this envelope." She paused and swiftly turned her heels back to him with a pesky grin. "Which seems to me that these materials are more than what meets the eye. They entail something of great confidentiality, of something more, Mr. President."

Rufus lifted his chin high and pricked an eyebrow. "A truly intuitive observation. But I'm afraid you're wrong. You seem to have spiralled down with the inglorious assumptions of AVALANCHE. Would you like to join them wherever they are now?"

"Why, Mr. President, I wouldn't be here if not for my great intuition, at your service no less!" She said, and chuckled more. "I barely commit mistakes, but I do admit they are unavoidable at times. However,—" she spun her head to the direction of the North Crater through the window, "—your insistence to travel all the way to the North Crater really did ratify my postulation."

Rufus clenched his jaws away from Scarlet's sight.

"You usually sent your Turks to take care of dangerous missions. Your precious bloodline must be protected, after all. This sudden change in your ballgame had me thinking that perhaps my intuition has won again." She turned back to Rufus, her smirk growing wider at his impassioned predisposition. "I can't help but think that you knew she would be there with the SOLDIER and their whole circus, throwing themselves in the line of absolute danger, while you sit pretty here in your small château. And you didn't like the thought of having to wait until they drag her lifeless body down the mountain after whatever it is they will encounter there. You want to do something about it, of course, before your inevitable regret hits you."

"I'm beginning to wonder where you are gathering your inferences regarding my reasons for my decisions. Were they driven by your greed for more power? Vanity? Attention? Ah, it may have been jealousy, then. Has your desperation reached a point where you would think so inferior of me?"

Scarlet's smirk mollified into a hard smile and she squinted at Rufus. "Come now, Mr. President. Are you saying that you think so lowly of her?"

Rufus retaliated with a sneer. "That thought is yours only. The next time you accost me with something as contemptible as this, I will be forced to kick you out of my company in the most disgraceful way possible. Perhaps then you will learn what happens when you underestimate me so appallingly."

"And I will not challenge that, Mr. President."

"You'd be wise not to."

Scarlet chuckled once more against her throat and ambled to the couch where her bag was. "The photos are yours for the keeping, Mr. President. Do whatever you wish with them." She paused just as she held on the knob of the door. "Don't worry if you lost them, though," she called over then flashed him a smirk over her shoulder. "I have my own copies of them safely tucked in my office, just in case."

Rufus huffed an ireful breath once she disappeared through the door and he was left on his own. He threw the envelope and its contents to the floor then raked his fingers through his hair, pulling them tightly to satiate the numbing tingles that rushed up to his head.

* * *

She could tell that Cloud was hesitant to reach the crater with Aerith in tow. And Tifa couldn't blame him, especially with the dangerous mission they surprisingly managed to survive in the Forgotten City. Aerith, especially.

"You should have stayed behind," Cloud told her.

"Cloud Strife, if I hear that one more time, there will be hell to pay!" Aerith retorted impatiently.

"Not so scary when you say it," Yuffie jibed in her labored breaths.

"Are we there yet?" Barret asked, already daubed with exasperation, a candid reminiscence of their long climb along the stairwell of Shinra's building.

They stopped when they reached a narrow stone bridge. Thick fog had blurred their vision of what laid beyond, and their only semblance of illumination was lightning that constantly struck the middle of their supposed path.

"Almost," Red replied.

Aerith suddenly fell sullen then clasped her hands together, walking ahead of the group as she stared at the farther end of the bridge. She turned around and eyed Cloud. "Remember that whatever you see there, it's all an illusion."

Cloud frowned. "What?"

"Sephiroth is going to play his tricks on us. On you," she said, nodding at Cloud. She scanned the group. "Where is the black materia?"

"With me," Barret replied sternly.

"Keep it safe, no matter what happens."

"Aerith, just stay here," Cloud implored. "Please."

Aerith did not want to stay. Of course she didn't, not after knowing that Cloud would be walking straight into grounds more dangerous that any they had faced so far. The fear in her eyes that stood brave in the face of death once had told her plenty of the impending menace in their unknown future.

Tifa stepped forward to Cloud's side. Rufus would not like what she was about to do. "I'll go with you."

"So will I," Red said.

Cloud did not debate it, not even when he looked at Tifa with hazy eyes. She responded with a steadfast glance of her own to reassure him that she would be there to brace him to their reality no matter what illusion Sephiroth had up his sleeve. Despite that, she still had her doubts, because the mystery behind Sephiroth's unpredictability had always been unnerving.

The three of them jumped onto the other half of the bridge in sync with the lighting's beat of absence. It was not long after that they realized Sephiroth's new trick, something more potent than what he had pulled on them before.

They found themselves in Nibelheim as it stood undamaged five years ago.

Tifa gasped as she glanced around and spotted her old home inside the town, the sense of longing hampering her own judgement to shield herself from wishing the past had been the present.

"It's an illusion," Cloud reminded her. "It's all made up by Sephiroth. It's not real."

As if on cue, Sephiroth was walking closer to the fence, unheedful of them, while a black-haired SOLDIER with a more cheery face followed behind him. Tifa wrapped her arms around herself, widening her eyes at his apparition— of Zack's.

Cloud did not seem to recognize the man behind Sephiroth. Confusion was cast on his face as he searched the illusion for himself instead. That was when she knew this was no battle they could easily win because the illusion was no hallucination. It was all playing by how she precisely remembered it— every detail, every face, every turning point up until the burning of Nibelheim.

It was as if he had been inside her mind.

"Did Sephiroth do this?" Red asked.

Sephiroth was using her to play his tricks on Cloud, and it was an attack on her too as she watched the flames consume everything she had known one by one. She was reminded of what Shinra had done to her home, to Cloud's, to the peace in their idle life that disappeared without a warning.

"Don't look, Cloud," she pleaded and looked away from the scene. "Close your eyes."

Cloud tried to listen. "It's not real," he told her and himself as the fire grew wilder in her memory.

"It's okay," she tried to coo, but her voice shook. "It's not—"

"But it is," Sephiroth's voice cut her when he suddenly appeared amidst the flames, the clout of the fumes distorting his facade.

Cloud scowled at the towering SOLDIER. "No." He shook his head. "I'm not going to let any of this affect me."

"You won't?" Sephiroth howled with venomous laughter, jibing at Cloud's uncouthness. "This—" he gestured at the fires, the debris, and the cinders of what remained of Nibelheim, "—is the reality. What you know is the illusion."

Tifa was grinding her teeth, her hands clenched into fists, a battle waging inside of her. She wanted to tell Cloud, she knew she must. But the lies in the illusion had done him better than the pain of the truth, and he was about to break under the weight of Sephiroth's influence. She never remembered seeing him there, that day five years ago. That was the truth. She never saw him as a SOLDIER, no proof that he made it to the ranks at all like he promised he would.

She never liked lying, not to Rufus, Cloud, or the rest of her friends, not even to strangers. Lying drops another brick in her stomach that she needed to drag with her as she slept and face when the truth comes back for her.

Sephiroth pounded on Cloud with taunts and jeers as more bodies scattered around them. It strung on her near-feeble thread of sanity, and it won't be long until it breaks Cloud's.

"Cloud…" Tifa reached for his wrist. "Don't listen to him. Cover your ears, close your eyes!"

"But… It's all an illusion, right?" Cloud's face was slowly becoming vacant. He was growing doubtful. "I'm not affected by it. So why are you worried?" he lied.

Her eyebrows drew together as Cloud's gaze flitted around the place. How naive of her to think she could help him when she could not even wake herself up from this nightmare that showed her the painful truth as it did Cloud. Tifa found it too difficult to admit that she had been wrongly justifying her reasons for keeping her secrets— about her history, her friendship, and everything she shared with Rufus. She lied to Cloud and kept everything from him, even the feelings she used to have until they faded away. She hid her own weakness from everyone else because they needed her to be strong. Because she had always reasoned that keeping things was fine and acceptable even when it did not feel right. But a sounder reason morphed into a crippling anxiety when it told her that her secret was a ticking time bomb that would cause a bigger destruction the longer it waited its reveal.

The most repugnant regard of it all that even she refused to confront was that she had been lying to herself about Rufus. The longer she looked around at her own memory, the more she rekindled with her own hatred for Shinra she thought she had buried a long time ago. It still broke her heart as she looked at everything she lost in the hands of his company that left her with almost nothing. Forgiving deemed too hard to be an option. Forgetting was pointless.

Tifa shut her eyes tightly and lowered her head. She admonished herself for thinking of Rufus that way just because his name was anchored to the past cruelties of his company. She was still too broken to understand and too weak to deserve him. Sephiroth had advocated that as they relived their nightmare.

But it was Rufus who planted her back firmly on her feet that night after she bared her self-doubts to him. The way he offered himself wholly to her like that suddenly became a purpotless paradox the more she looked around her past. Because no matter how much she thought of herself to be too broken to mend, Rufus Shinra showed her that she was enough for the world.

_I'll take what's left._

The wall she had taken down that night at the Icicle Inn was beginning to stand back up. But she was not going to shield her heart this time— she was shielding Rufus'.

"I'm still the Cloud you grew up with, right?" Cloud beseeched.

Tifa nodded, her eyes still averted from him as she tried to collect herself.

"As long as you remember that, it's all that matters."

_What about the past that you remember?_ Tifa wanted to ask as she lifted her eyes back at Cloud. He was staring right back into her, latching himself on her and their present.

Tifa shook her head. "No, Cloud."

Cloud responded with a pained stare.

"What I think right now won't help," Tifa said, and that was the truth. "What I'm about to say is more important, so listen to me. The Planet needs you. Aerith needs you. And I know how much she means to you, more than anything else on the Planet. More than our memories."

His eyes softened at the mention of Aerith's name.

She gently cupped his face between her palms to steady him. "The past, _this_ past, was long gone. And then you will accept the truths of it when you're ready. What matters is now and everything else that awaits us in the future, everything that we cherish and need to protect. That's our reality now."

"Wha…" Cloud slowly stepped back, freeing himself from Tifa's hands. "What do you mean I will accept the truth when I'm ready?"

Tifa lowered her hands. "It's… hard to explain."

Cloud looked away with a grim look.

"I can't explain it to you right now." What should she tell him? "Just give me more time."

"For what?"

"Cloud, don't blame Tifa," Sephiroth's voice said in false sincerity.

She tried to hold him back as Sephiroth reappeared and called Cloud a "puppet." She tried to stop him from looking at the photo he claimed he was in, only for Zack to be in his place. She tried to bring him back as she watched his own memory fail him more and his denial consume him. He was too far gone in the void of his own fallacy that nothing seemed to hold his sanity together. She pressed her fists to the sides of her head. It was getting into hers, too.

And it seemed like they were free at first, when everything disappeared in a flash of light. She reached her arms out, hoping to hold onto any of her friends as she tried to find them in the blinding flare.

She was still on her feet when they came to, but they were no longer in Nibelheim. They were in a stone cave shrouded with blue crystals emitting glimmer all over the place.

Her gaze was held to a halt when it landed on Rufus.

* * *

"Wow, that's amazing!" Scarlet squawked. "It's all materia!"

Rufus watched her with resentment as she strutted ahead of him and scanned the whole place. He rolled his eyes and bent his head up to the large blue crystal held in place right in the middle of what he could only describe as a web of wood.

"The outside is rich with mako energy. The inside is a treasure trove of materia," Rufus detailed. He glanced at Hojo. "Perhaps this is the legendary Promised Land?"

"No such thing," Hojo replied. "It's nothing but a myth, an old wives' tale."

Rufus made an amused sound in his throat. "Not too open-minded, are we? That's why you're stuck being a second-rate scientist."

The ground began to shake before Hojo could say something back to defend his credibility. Rufus bent his knees to steady himself while Scarlet pointed at the crystal walls.

"It's coming from the inside!"

A giant reptilian eye slowly opened then closed from the other end. Rufus' own eyes widened when he realized that it belonged to a creature larger than the cave itself.

"Weapon," Hojo uttered.

Rufus turned his head to the scientist. "Weapon?"

"I didn't believe its existence, I thought it wasn't real," he said.

A legend that had awakened?

"What does that mean?"

"Weapons are monsters created by the Planet." Hojo peered at him under his black round spectacles. "They are summoned when the Planet is in danger. And then they destroy everything."

"How valid is that statement?"

"It was all in Professor Gast's report."

Rufus frowned. "How come I've never seen that report? Where is it?"

Hojo smirked and tapped his temple with his finger. "Here. Right here, Mr. President."

Rufus squinted at the sudden flash of light which seemed to have steadied the ground. And for a moment he thought he was floating, until the flash dissipated and his eyes slowly adjusted to how the place was before. Suddenly there was Tifa, standing among them, along with Cloud and the wolf-like creature with a flaming tail.

Tifa froze when she saw him. She looked dazed, as if she had just awakened from a dream and mistook it for reality. She cast her eyes down and dropped herself, sitting on the ground while she felt the soil with her hands. He wanted to run to her, call her name, and bring her back to him. But they were in a dangerous place surrounded by viperous eyes that he knew the need to watch himself from, so he strenuously turned the other way.

"Where did you come from?!" Scarlet heckled.

"I…" Cloud trailed weakly. He looked worse than Tifa. "I don't know." He slowly turned around, his eyes were empty. "This place is gonna get rough. Leave things to me and get yourselves out of here."

Rufus scoffed. "Leave things to you?" He scanned the place and everyone in it, drifting a beat longer on Tifa before turning back to Cloud. "Do you even know what you are saying?"

Cloud turned to his back. "The Reunion is going to happen."

Hojo perked. "Reunion?" He trudged closer to Cloud and skimmed him with his eyes. "Truly? Fascinating."

Wallace came all of a sudden and Cloud immediately approached him.

"Where's the black materia?" he asked.

"It's still with me," Wallace replied. "It's safe."

Cloud nodded slowly. "Good. I'll take it from here. Give it to me."

"Cloud!" the creature called over. He was the only one who came back with them in intact saneness. "Barret! Don't give it to him!"

The helplessness from the creature's voice had roused Tifa from her trance, her eyes cloaked with agitation.

"Stop!" Rufus bidded.

It happened too quickly, even at Barret's split second of hesitation after hearing their pleas, when Cloud walked away with the black materia in hand.

He looked at everyone, stopping at Tifa. "Sorry. Everyone. I really am."

Hojo chuckled as he watched it all unfold. "This is perfect! It only means my experiment is a success! Who would have thought that a failure would be the key to my success!"

Rufus turned to Hojo with a downturned mouth, disdain taking over his features.

"A failed experiment. That's right." Cloud lifted the black materia in his hand. "Not even a number. You didn't even give me a number."

Cloud was suddenly hurled up to the web of wood. "I wasn't chasing after Sephiroth. I was… summoned by him."

Rufus widened his eyes, a weight crushing in his chest. "Everyone! To the ship!"

He waited until Wallace carried Tifa in his arms and sprinted out before running to the exit with everyone else. Hojo chose to stay behind, most probably held by his own genuine curiosity on how his experiment would turn out. It did not take long before the Weapons from within the walls launched themselves out to fight the threat to the Planet like what Hojo had told them, shaking their ship while they were already high in the sky. He would soon learn that the event was triggered right after Cloud handed the black materia to Sephiroth's remains preserved by mako.

He felt his hair stand to an end.

* * *

Tifa opened her eyes at the loud clang of something thick against metal bars. She felt the hard floor beneath pressing against her sore flesh, dark and dim light mixing before her eyes.

"Lockhart," a man called from outside.

She languorously pushed herself up by her arms and heard a shuffling of feet beside her.

Barret had rushed to her and held her by the arm. "Tifa!"

She pressed a palm on her forehead. "How… long was I out?"

"Half a day."

"Lockhart," the man called again.

Barret and Tifa turned over their shoulders at the uniformed Shinra guard standing just beyond the metal bars. Tifa frowned at the realization that they had been thrown in a prison cell. _His_ cell.

"The President wants to see you."

Barret stood on his feet and stomped towards the footman. "She ain't goin' anywhere! An' especially not to him!"

Tifa sprinted after Barret and placed a hand on his arm. "Barret." She squeezed him when he gave her a strained glance. "It's okay."

Barret seemed to have relented from his temper when she offered a genuine smile. Tifa nodded at the footman. "Take me to him."

The man placed a pair of handcuffs around her wrists the moment she was outside of the cell. She tightened her fists and wrinkled her brows together at the reminder that they were the enemies _again_. And that Rufus had allowed this.

The footman led her along the stretching hallways and an elevator until they reached a door where Rude was standing guard.

"I'll take her from here," he said. The footman made a salute before walking away while Rude opened the door for her and led her inside.

Rufus, whose back was on her and standing behind his desk, turned around from the high windows overseeing the blazing unrest of orange skies and the seas of Junon. Rude promptly removed her handcuffs.

Neither of them said anything as Tifa glanced around the room— plain, bare, and simple, save for the desk and the black couch with a matching coffee table. They were not alone this time with his usual Turks standing by all the entrances, casting an unusually apathetic air.

"This is odd," she said.

Rufus furrowed his brows. "What is?"

Her chest tightened as she hardened her gaze at him. "It feels as if all of it means nothing."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Waking up in one of your cells. Making my way here with a guard and in handcuffs. You're playing in this secret pretty well. At least tell me my friends are safe."

"They are. Even Strife whom I allowed to join with Aerith in the same cell to recuperate from his own shock." Rufus was letting out shaky breaths in an effort to maintain his composure from her sharp counter. "I thought that was what we had agreed on."

Tifa dipped her chin. "It is." The most recent sight of a burning Nibelheim still etched deeply in her mind and ridiculing her current reality as a delusion. Doubt was still gnawing her inside.

Rufus tossed the photos on his desk. "Take a look. It's about to get worse."

Tifa approached them and gingerly picked one. It was of her and Rufus, taken from a distance as yellow lights hit their faces. It was captured while they were making their way to the dancing lights in Gold Saucer. She looked over the rest of the photos scattered on his desk, deeming them to be the same as the first only taken from different angles and time.

She shot Rufus with fretful eyes. "Who took these?"

"Who took them is no longer a matter of significance." Rufus walked around his desk as he made his way to her side. "What we both should worry about is who gave these to me. They came from Scarlet."

Tifa gasped. Not Scarlet. Not her.

"Scarlet had been lurking around the vicinity since we came back from the North Crater. I needed to keep you and your friends in our underground prison to divert her suspicions." Rufus gently palmed her cheek in his hand and held her in his deep gaze. "I was only able to slip my chance to fetch you as soon as she left for Midgar. We have our own reasons why we should keep it between us, don't we?"

Tifa nodded. "Our mission, your company…" she droned.

"Sephiroth."

He felt her stiffen under his touch at the mention of the name. Rufus frowned. "What did he do to you?"

The flames, the smoke, the screams, down to the smell that day in Nibelheim felt too real just as she had remembered them. Tifa withdrew from him, shedding an inward gaze as she took a few steps back.

Rufus grimaced and restrained himself from walking over to her, understanding her need for space.

"W-we can't let those get out," she stuttered. "It's going to break everyone else apart. I… I can't risk that right now."

"Scarlet has her own copy of those photos and has shown her own intent to take advantage of them."

Tifa faced him again. "What does she want?"

"She is an ambitious woman, too ambitious for her own good. My guess is that she wanted to use them to blackmail me when the need arises and take over a larger control over me and the company. On top of that…" Rufus raised his arm to the window and pointed up. A burning orb shone more brightly and bigger than the rest of the bodies in the heavens. Tifa carefully walked closer, squinting.

"Meteorfall," Rufus said.

Tifa widened her eyes and gasped. She could not focus. Every battle and problem they had right now was crucifying her to a void where her doubts made more sense and fending her from facing the harsher reality— Sephiroth, Nibelheim, Cloud, Meteor…

Rufus.

"It will pose greater problems in our respective missions if those photos get out. It will compromise both your party and my company when the people start to impugn our reliability and mistake it for feebleness. Not to mention the risks in your safety. I've been racking my brain for anything that would push Scarlet away from our plates. Denying seems to do nothing since she has her own copies of those photos."

Reno scoffed loudly, his back leaning laxly on the doorframe of the entrance he had been guarding. "What does Madam Witch want to happen?"

Elena looked over and glared at him to shut his mouth.

Rude cleared his throat. "She wants Tifa out of the picture."

"Like what? Dead?"

Elena stomped her foot. "Reno!"

Tseng darted his eyes to Rufus as if what they just heard was an idea. "Might I suggest a public execution," he said. "It should be able to throw everyone off from this relationship, even Scarlet. Staged, of course."

The flash in Rufus's eyes and his silence told Tifa of his affirmation. The crack she didn't realize was inside her had finally rifted too far apart, no longer knowing where things start and end.

She turned away, her eyes darting around the room in her effort to suppress her tears aching around her eyes. Her voice betrayed her, however, when she asked "Is that what you really plan to do?"

Tseng narrowed his eyes but managed to maintain his formal collectedness. Rufus had lost all will of restraint and reached for Tifa's wrist. Something was wrong.

Tifa peered at his hand lightly clasped on her, eyes already soaked in her tears, and her lips quivering.

"Tifa…"

"Just…" Tifa sobbed. "Just tell me what you really meant to do. Do you—" she tightened her lips before opening them again, "—do want to take me out of the equation?"

Rufus' brows wrinkled at her evident agony, his mind running amok. "What do you mean by that?"

"There's a Meteor about to crash on us, and you're still onto Scarlet," Tifa parried. "And now you're considering pretending to execute us as the only way you can think of pushing her out of our way. Do you expect me to believe that while we sit in your execution chamber when we both know that getting rid of me will be more convenient to you?"

"Of course I'm not going to execute you!" Rufus felt his voice rising. "It won't be real! How—" Rufus rubbed his eyebrows and let out a shaky breath. "How can you even think that way of me? Where's your trust in me?"

Tifa pried her hand from his grasp. "I don't know what to trust anymore."

They could feel the eyes of the Turks bearing on them as the surrounding air grew fiery in their fervid exchange. The pain that overtook Rufus' demeanour stirred Tifa a little back to her senses.

It was no longer about Scarlet or the Meteorfall. The curtains had dropped to reveal something else, something he was not prepared for. Rufus took a step forward. "Talk to me Tifa. Please. What is it?"

"I just want to get this over with."

Rufus narrowed his eyes, his heart skipping a beat. "What?"

"Just tell me what you want to happen. The truth," she came back sternly.

Rufus shook his head, a beast's claws clenching in his chest when he realized what she was doing. "You're shutting me out."

She wished she could. But she would not tell him. She couldn't. Tifa slumped on the floor, feeling herself falling into the crevice of the void as she cried, harder and louder with every tear that she could feel all the air being sapped out of her burning lungs. Too broken to mend, now too mangled in front of the man who could hurt her the most. Yet she could not fight back. She would not even lay a finger.

Rufus knelt beside Tifa then found himself sitting and bending forward to level with her.

"Talk to me," he pleaded.

She did not want to tell him. She wouldn't. But she wished she could. So when he very carefully took her fingers in his hands, she gave in.

"I doubted you," she finally said, her voice still shaking from the sobbing.

Rufus leaned in closer and waited until she met his gaze. "You doubted me," he repeated to deemphasize the statement.

Tifa rubbed her free palm on her wet cheek. "In the North Crater. Sephiroth brought us back to Nibelheim, when it burned five years ago." She shook her head. "I was reminded how angry I was at you, and how much I hated you." She curled her fingers against his, suddenly afraid he would let her go. But he tightened his hold. "I lost everything that day."

"I know."

"But—" she sobbed deeply, "—I believe everything you told me. I held onto them. I just… I…"

Rufus tilted his head when she cast her eyes down.

"I just don't know if they are real," she trailed softly. "Because I know now for certain that you don't deserve my doubts, despite what you told me that night. It didn't make any sense to me. I just don't know if it's love, or hate, or…"

Rufus forced a grin then held her cheek with his other hand, brushing her with his thumb. "It's okay to doubt me." He locked her hand with his when she shook her head and dropped her gaze once more. "I know it's hard for someone like you to be with someone like me. What we have takes tedious work. But I am willing to go through anything if it means convincing you that what we have is real." He gently lifted her chin with his finger so she could see him through his eyes. "I'm real. Whatever happens. Every emotion and feeling I have for you is real. And you are the truest thing I have ever known. You are my truth, Tifa, and I will never hurt you, I swear on my life. And the truth will always matter more than all the doubts and lies in this forsaken Planet. All I want from you is a chance to prove it. If you would only stay with me. Please."

And for the first time since they met again in North Crater, she smiled. Rufus chuckled silently when it appeared, albeit small and brief. But he also knew that minor victory was not enough. Doubt was a strong enemy that threatened to take her from him again.

So he did something daring.

"What would you say if I ask you to marry me?"

Even the Turks, save for Tseng, gasped at his proposal.

Tifa was suddenly sober, her mouth hanging open.

Rufus chuckled again. "I believe it will answer all of our prayers right now. I will share half of Shinra with you and then you will never have to doubt me again."

Tifa was blinking rapidly before narrowing her eyes. "W-what? Th-that's not what I—"

Tseng cleared his throat and approached the two. "If I may."

Rufus craned his neck up to the Turk. "Yes?"

"I believe your marriage will also eliminate any fear regarding the fake execution, should we choose to proceed with it. Ms. Lockhart may name a successor for her share who will have a legal hold of all properties she will gain upon signing the contract."

Tifa shook her head. "That sounds like you're buying my trust."

"No. Not exactly," Rufus said, his grin growing wider. "It's merely a gesture to show you how genuine my intentions are. For you to feel safe with me."

Tifa darted her gaze to Tseng then back to Rufus. "This is too much."

Rufus nodded, loosening his fingers on her. "If you need more time…"

Tifa gripped his hand back in hers. "We don't have much time."

Rufus frowned. "Then…"

"No, it's not like that," she reassured him when his voice wavered. "Marrying you is not a far-off possibility to me. I just… I never imagined getting married for a mission. I want to marry you for the right reason. Not like this."

Rufus nodded slowly. "I understand. You are allowed to say 'no.' You don't have to agree to this. But…" He pointed at the window. "I want you to know now that right there is my truer reason. No one might survive that thing if we fail and let it crash into the Planet. And you have already saved me from falling into the same fate as my father who died a vile man that he was. Allowing me to spend the rest of my days loving you as I please will bring me no greater happiness."

Tifa's eyes widened, suddenly glowing amidst the disbelief it read. "You love me? Really? Do you really?"

Rufus scoffed. "I do." He lifted her hand to his lips, kissed it, then rubbed his thumb along the back of her hand. He hesitated before asking "Do you feel the same way about me?"

She sniffled, still melancholic from her tearful breakdown. His heart beat faster when she nodded then smiled again. "Yeah. I think I do, too."


	12. Rufus' Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are cordially invited to— ah, never mind. Thank you Naya for beta reading this chapter and for LOVING it! Do you guys have any idea how hard to please Naya? She's a meticulous reader, too meticulous that the thought of submitting anything to her scares me. Seriously, I almost died of happiness when she said she loved it!
> 
> As usual, thank you so much for reading!

They barely made it out alive. He saw it all unfold through Cait Sith— giant monsters that looked too archaic to be real teetered out of the North Crater and almost hit the Highwind with enough force to crash them straight to the barbed peaks of the cliffs. He watched as they carried the unconscious Tifa and Cloud back into the aircraft, while Cid and Barret tried to reason with the rest of the crew as far as their radical words could take them to fly the danger away from the civilians. Unfortunately, the crew deflected each plea with "President's order," the only answer they could muster as they directed the craft towards Junon.

All because Cloud was too vulnerable to stop himself from handing the black materia _willingly_ to the wrong man. Or entity. Or whatever Sephiroth was.

And then there was Meteorfall that could obliterate the whole Planet. It was more than Reeve Tuesti could take, so much that he decided to shut down Cait Sith temporarily as he tried to find other ways to resolve their incommunicado problem and the impending apocalypse without having to reveal his part in all of this.

His secretary, Rebecca, suddenly shot up from her chair as he approached the door to his office. "Sir!"

He paused and eyed her, releasing the pinch of his brows. "What is it? Something wrong?"

Rebecca pressed her lips together then bit her lip. "It's the President. He's…" She directed her eyes cautiously towards his office.

Reeve let out a dragging sigh, closing his eyes, and braced himself for more impact.

Rufus turned his swivel chair back around when he entered. He was holding up his elbows against the armrest and his hands clasped together, sneering at Reeve's unguarded look.

"I didn't expect this visit from you, Mr. President," Reeve began and shut the door behind him. "What can I do for you?"

The steely look Rufus was giving him was nothing out of the ordinary, but it happened often enough when he was about to demand something from anyone, something hefty.

Rufus held still from how and where he was for a moment before straightening himself up. "I am going to perform a public execution on two of the AVALANCHE members. And I will need your help."

Reeve furrowed his brows and took a testy step forward, impervious of whatever consequence his daring action had called for. Rufus did not flinch. "But Mr. President, that's crossing the line!"

Rufus smirked. "Is it? My, where is my better judgement? Ah, here it is. Allow me to let you in on a little secret that might enlighten you regarding my eccentric request." He waited for a moment, just the right length of time to catch the executive off-guard before he went on to the punch line. "Tifa is no longer a Lockhart. She is now Tifa Shinra."

Rufus watched as Reeve's eyes turned from disdain to shock. He chuckled.

"That's right. Tifa and I are now married."

Reeve took a staggering step back as his gaze darted around the room before landing again on Rufus. How did it all happen? How was it kept from him— from them— the whole time? Did he miss something? "You can't be serious!"

"Oh, but I am, gladly at that." Rufus stood from the chair and stalked towards the front of the desk, leaning his thighs against it then crossing his arms against his chest.

"But—y—you threw them in jail!"

"All for show," Rufus replied, shrugging. "Scarlet caught up with our, well, recent interactions, and threatened to spread her gossip because it would allow her to play me, hence the company, by her fingers."

Reeve narrowed his eyes. "Only it isn't gossip."

"No," Rufus replied plainly.

There was a sudden pang of concern in Reeve. Rufus Shinra married one of AVALANCHE's main fighters, one of their own. He knew Tifa long enough in their journey that she did not deserve to be toyed by Rufus for his own political, entrepreneurial, or personal advantage. He needed to push him back a little, and he treaded lightly.

"I'm assuming that this relationship was something mutual."

Rufus grinned. "Yes, it is."

Reeve grimaced. "I'm also assuming— well, hoping— that this mutual relationship was what led to your eventual marriage."

Rufus' grin slowly fell. "Yes."

Reeve was still dubious. "You didn't force her into anything?"

Rufus rolled his eyes and pushed himself away from the desk, hanging his arms loose to his sides. "I'm starting to get offended by your endless questions."

"I'm only making sure that you are forthright in involving yourself this way into her life," Reeve countered sternly. "Marriage is more than just a commitment— it's a lifetime of living a life that isn't just your own. You have just tied her into that kind of life, and I need to know that you are sure to give her a good one, an honest one, before I agree to help you."

Rufus narrowed his eyes, seemingly taking in every word he heard. Not a beat more after the first second had passed, he replied, "Yes." He shrugged. "Easily."

The executive's face slowly softened when the President's eyes tamed with pining.

"I will spare you the details. It's a long account worth of years," Rufus said. "I am not sure what you think of me, but I would assume not too different from the distasteful reputation everyone had nailed me into. I do not mind, of course, as long as it means that they remember well not to be too complacent. That is why we must also maintain its secrecy as we see through our mission's success. Much will be compromised in both parties. However," Rufus' face tightened, "I care for her. And love turned out to be a snare not even I was able to escape from. You understand what I'm saying, don't you?"

Reeve furrowed his brows and nodded, his eyes lingering on the floor. "I see."

"So you also understand now that the public execution is going to be fake," Rufus continued. "We have already planned her escape. She trusts you, and so do I, making you the most convenient person who can fulfill a vital role." Rufus looked over his shoulder and on Reeve's desk, picking up a figurine of Cait Sith. He smirked when he turned back to Reeve, cocking an eyebrow. "Or should I say, roles?"

* * *

Tifa jumped when Barret scoffed all of a sudden, the sound of it bouncing against the concrete walls of their cramped cell. She was only able to really look around their cell the moment she returned from Rufus' office— dark, dank, and reeking of toilet waste from the flooding bowl. The whole thing was designed and built for misery.

"I s'ppose the President ain't got no guts like I thought," he spat, subtly dabbed with forlorn. The moment Tifa lifted her head to look at him, he continued. "Gonna let everyone watch us die, even our friends and families, Even Marlene. He don't care about no life. We're nothin' but expendable things when it serves him."

She sighed deeply, the stink of the place burning right up her nose. She closed her eyes and turned away. _No_ , she wanted to tell him. Rufus would never do something like that.

"Whyd'ja think he chose us?"

Tifa gulped. "Well… uhm…" she trailed, fumbling on her words, "He would pick one of us anyway even without good reason. He just wants people to fear him. That's the feeling I got from him when he interrogated me."

Barret snorted. "I'd rather he didn't pick any."

A Shinra guard tapped the bars with his metal baton to alert them then pointed it to Tifa. "You. Up."

Tifa glanced at Barret, who was shooting daggers at the guard, before standing up. The guard unlocked the cell door and allowed Tifa out, fastening the handcuffs around her wrists. She gave Barret one last glance as the guard locked the cell door again and pushed her forward.

She kept quiet as they walked, slowly realizing that they started walking by empty cells as the hall grew darker. They stopped at one cell, the dimmest one where the light of the hall barely passed through the bars, and opened it for her.

It was definitely a larger one than what she and Barret shared. And cleaner, so clean she might be okay sleeping on the floor.

"Maybe you two will stop conspiring now," the guard said, priggish and cocky, as he removed her cuffs. She pressed her lips together and dipped her chin, realizing that she just had her answer as to why she was taken away from Barret, an excuse Rufus surely made to make the transfer possible. She turned around and watched the guard lock her door and waited for him to march away before taking further steps in. She was careful to stay within the breadth of the light as she looked around, barely making out the narrow bed, the untouched sink, and the spotless toilet bowl.

"How do you like it?"

Tifa gasped and jumped at the low voice that emerged from the dark, shivers running up her arms, and her mind drawing a blank. She glanced around the room with widened eyes and quickly stumbled back when she heard footsteps approaching from the depths of the cell's shadow. Tifa let out a long puff of relief when she realized it was only Rufus.

"Did you really have to scare me like that?" Her voice was still shaky as she glared at him. It quickly sank into her that the reason why he blended in the dark so well was because he was wearing black— cap to cover his bright hair, buttoned shirt, down to his slacks. It was a new look on him that she didn't mind, but the way it slimmed him down made her feel something furious that spiralled from her chest to her stomach.

Rufus had his signature smugly grin plastered on him and gave her a once-over, eyes falling back on her lips. "Were you expecting someone else?"

"I seriously thought you were a gh—" Tifa rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Never mind."

Rufus' mouth quirked a little higher. "Scared of ghosts, I see."

"Not… fun in the train graveyard."

Rufus lolled his head to a side and reached for her chin to pull her back to him, gently brushing his thumb along her jaw. "You've been there?"

"Long story," she replied, casting her eyes down, leaning a little to his palm.

Rufus hummed against his throat after a few wordless seconds passed between them. "Where are you?"

Tifa snapped her eyes back to him. "Huh?"

"You were somewhere else. Let me in."

Tifa shook her head, rubbing his other forearm to assure him. "It's nothing."

Rufus frowned. "You know you can tell me anything. I'm your husband."

Tifa nodded, running her fingers along his arm until she reached his hand and squeezed it. "Nothing. It's just that, it's all so sudden and all of these feel new to me."

"Any regrets?"

Tifa shook her head. "No. Of course not."

Rufus smiled slightly, appeased by her answer. He gently led her towards the darkness and to the bed attached on the wall, removed his shoes, then sat, scooting himself back and lifting his legs. Tifa followed over and sat in front of him, leaning her back carefully against his chest. She drew a sharp breath when he glided his hands along her arms and pulled her closer to him, urging her to lean back on him completely. He buried his head on the crook of her neck, his breath prickling at the touch. She finally understood Rufus' choice of the cell— the secrecy of its darkness cradled their need for privacy, and she felt herself sinking comfortably in it with the warmth of her husband.

_Her husband._

"What about you?" she managed to breathe, hesitating a little.

"Hm?"

"Do you regret it?"

Rufus planted a gentle kiss on her skin, sending a jolting sensation to the peaks of her whole being. "No. Never. Have you already forgotten that I proposed to you?"

Tifa guided his arms around her and pulled them more tightly, towing him closer to her. "But I basically forced you to."

"Hm, I barely understand what that means."

Tifa gulped. "If I didn't doubt you, would you still do it?"

Rufus chuckled, his kisses travelling up her neck to the back of her ear, igniting a blazing heat down there. "Perhaps in a more appropriate time and manner, but yes. I still would in a heartbeat."

Tifa turned around and quickly met his lips with hers, kissing him so deeply she felt his arms stiffen and squeeze more tightly around her, his breaths growing sharper and shallow once their tongues grazed. When they broke away, their breaths whirled together in the small space between them and their eyes glazed with fervor.

Rufus licked his lips and slid his hand into his pocket. "Speaking of which—" he took out a blue velvety cushioned box, "—we ought to wear them before we forget."

Tifa shifted on her thighs and took the box, her breath hitched the moment she opened it. Inside were two matching white gold bands and a solitaire diamond ring ornate with baguette diamonds around like its halo.

Rufus chuckled and reached for her left hand then removed her glove. He gently plucked out the smaller ring and the solitaire from the box with his other hand. "You must excuse the delay of their arrival." He slipped both rings on her finger. "I was barely prepared."

Tifa laughed gently as she took the larger band from the box, reached for his left hand, and slipped it on his ring finger. "That's okay."

Rufus shut the box and placed it back into his pocket, pulling Tifa closer again.

"Not exactly the honeymoon I imagined," Tifa teased.

"Hmph, barely." Rufus looked around the cell until his eyes travelled along the length of the bed. "I have ideas where and how we can make do with this 'honeymoon,' but I don't enjoy the prospect of keeping this shabby space in your memory."

Tifa turned to her side, facing him halfway, a playful smile on her lips. "Then why did you have to move me here?"

His grin came back as his eyes roved all over her. "To make you comfortable, of course. Seven days of waiting here is a long time."

"But you came here for me." Tifa raised an eyebrow and lowered her head, eyeing him with enticing scrutiny. "Are you sure it's not for something else?"

Rufus charged in for another hard kiss. He grinned against her lips then whispered, "If you don't mind."

Tifa smiled and relaxed against Rufus as he lunged forward, his tongue entangling with hers. _The Meteor is looming above our heads_ , she wanted to tell him. Of course she wanted this. She would very much like to spend every second she had with him and grab every chance to fulfill every moment they missed and might miss. Meteorfall might not give them a future, so she wanted each bit of the present to matter. And right now, if she could not get married properly, then she would want to do the married life as perfectly as possible.

* * *

"This bed is quite cold and hard."

Tifa lifted her head from Rufus' chest. "Really?"

Rufus scoffed. "Of course, you wouldn't know."

Tifa laughed gently in her throat. She was sprawled over Rufus, using him as her cushion from whatever hardness or coldness of the cell bed. "That's funny. So is the bed I'm laying on."

Rufus frowned under her gaze and tilted his head. "I am?"

"So they say. You have some reputation."

He shifted his head to get a better look at her, grinning. "Glad I was able to vindicate that. I was beginning to worry you made me too soft."

"I'm among the very few who know better, don't worry. Everyone else either hates you or dreads you." Tifa moved against him uneasily and lifted herself somewhat. "Am I weighing on you too hard? Am I heavy?"

Rufus quickly pulled her back down to him. "No. You're very light." It was not long after that he began to shift uneasily on his back and groaned when he couldn't seem to find a comfortable position. "That's it."

Tifa sat up just as Rufus did, the latter circling his shoulders backwards and craning his neck. He glared at the surface he previously laid on then slid from the bed, gently guiding Tifa out of his way. "I'm not going to allow you to spend another minute in this cell," he grumbled as he reached for his trousers and fished for his phone.

She narrowed her eyes, watching Rufus move in all his glorious nakedness. "What are you doing"

"Calling Tseng," Rufus huffed as he dialled for the Turks' number. "We're doing the execution today. Seven days is too long for you to stay in here."

Tifa snorted. "You should have seen Barret's."

Rufus harrumphed and lifted his phone to his ear. "Call it a small reprisal for bombing the reactors. Also, for handing the black materia to Strife."

"Too harsh."

"It will be over for him soon, too, don't worry."

Tifa chuckled silently and shook her head. There was nothing anyone could do that would slip right under Rufus' nose and get away with it.

Rufus glanced at her and smirked when he caught her eyes hooked where they were joined not too long ago. He strode towards her, breaking her stare, and bent forward to kiss her.

"Tseng," he said when they parted. "Prepare the chamber now. Invite the media. We're doing it today." He hung up too quickly, Tifa wondered if Rufus had missed any response or if it had always been a normal exchange between them. Rufus dialled another number, the recipient answering immediately this time.

"Tuesti, get ready. We're doing it today. Proceed as we planned," Rufus barked with so much formality, Tifa felt it was too strange hearing it from him.

Rufus placed his phone on the bed and sat beside her. He turned to her, nodding. "I should get going."

Tifa nodded back. "Yeah."

"Do you still remember the plan?"

"Yeah. We went over it at least five times at your office."

"Good. Then you'll have no problem recounting it now."

Tifa sighed. They said she worried a lot. They should wait until they meet Rufus— the _real_ Rufus. "I will be escorted into the conference room and Barret and I will be tried there. Cait Sith will also be there in disguise. I will be tied on a chair inside the chamber and wait until Scarlet leaves. There will be a camera inside, but that will be fake, too. Reeve will be there, disguised as a guard, and he will give me the key to my bounds. Cait Sith will put Scarlet to sleep, cause a distraction, and I will use my keycard to open the door and we will escape together to the airport where Highwind is waiting."

Rufus stared at her intently as she narrated the events that would follow. When she had finished, he nodded curtly. "If anything goes wrong, I will know. And I'll be there."

Tifa gulped and nodded. "I know."

Rufus held her cheek and planted another kiss on her lips. "Good."

He stood again to put everything back on and handed Tifa her clothes and effects when he picked the rest of his garment. She looped the solitaire ring into the chain of her silver bracelet before wearing her gloves then tucked the entire thing under her arm sleeve. Rings like that would do her no good other than break her finger in battles.

"Where do you plan to go next?" Rufus asked midway into buttoning his shirt.

Tifa was pulling her second thigh high up her leg when she answered, "We're gonna try to stop the Meteor by having Aerith summon Holy without letting Sephiroth kill her."

Rufus jerked his arms forward to adjust the sleeves around his arms and shoulders. "Sounds taxing. Maybe the key there is how you can sneak Aerith out of Sephiroth's radar."

Tifa picked up her skirt next. "That and without having to go back to the Temple of the Ancients."

"Perhaps Gast Faremis' research papers can help you."

Tifa paused. "As in _the_ Professor Gast?"

Rufus pulled a sleeve up his arm. "Hojo claimed Gast did some research about Weapons and Ancients. He denied having the actual reports themselves and said he committed them all to memory. I beg to differ, however, considering all the flaws in his own experiments which only proves he did not understand the research to heart. Hojo should still have documents about them in one of his facilities. But I am certain that he still kept his reports about Sephiroth and Jenova as well. Those should help."

Tifa sighed loudly. "I hope it's that easy."

"It's easy to get to them for certain. Your keycard will make that possible." Rufus turned back around at her, one sleeve folded messily up to this elbow and his other sleeve still undone. "All you have to remember is which building."

Once Tifa was done with her shirt and suspenders, she walked to Rufus and gestured at him to raise his arm. She straightened his sleeve and began folding it. "Okay. Which one and where?"

She wasn't aware of it as she focused on working with his sleeve, but Rufus was gazing at her intently. "You will have to trek your way back to Cosmo Canyon. We have a facility there. It's not hard to find, but I will send you the coordinates."

Tifa paused and let out a shaky breath. Rufus stiffened.

"Will it work?" she whispered.

Rufus blinked and tightened his lips together, grasping her fear of the plight of their failure that mounted higher than their tiny shred of success. He sighed. "I wish I could tell you it will. But nothing is certain right now."

Tifa nodded slowly, trailing her fingers along his forearm then taking his hand in hers. He clasped her in his palms and squeezed tightly.

"We will have to try everything," he said, hopeful as she was.

* * *

Blaring blue lights filled the room where the hearing was supposed to take place. Tifa kept her chin high and stood next to a tall, plump man in beige suit. Her eyes darted to Scarlet who was glancing around the room and every spectator in it, her arms crossed against her chest and crunching her pushed-up cleavage. _Fake_ , Tifa thought when she caught a closer look of Scarlet's perfectly ballooned breasts. _Definitely fake_.

"Is everyone here?" Scarlet asked in her shrilly voice when Barret walked inside. She tilted her head and sneered when her eyes fell on Tifa, probing her with intrusive condescension.

"These are the one who are guilty for bringing this madness into this world," she continued. "It is only deserving that the whole world sees your miserable deaths _live_ on television." She shrugged and hummed lardily. "President's orders, of course, because you have wronged the Planet, therefore crossing him."

Tifa willed herself not to roll her eyes and shifted them forward instead. But she could not help grinding her teeth at the sound of Scarlet's voice talking about Rufus like that.

The stout man beside Tifa suddenly spoke, pointing a microphone towards the executive. "Scarlet, why a public execution? Isn't that too ancient for this day and age?"

"Because the people need to know who the real enemies are of the Planet." She swung an arm and pointed it at Tifa and Barret's direction. "Shinra will always be the Planet's ally and the people's. We, along with the President, will do everything to save the planet from the Meteorfall." Scarlet strutted towards a camera being held up by one of the cameramen. "And so we will eliminate all the threats and crush AVALANCHE before it's too late." She turned around and faced Tifa, smirking. "Let's start with the girl."

Barret shuffled in his handcuffs and was held back by the guards when he began to charge forward. "HEY! If you gotta do it, take me first!"

Scarlet gasped at the cameras then gestured towards Barret. "Make sure you're getting this! People will love the tearful goodbye!" she ordered, followed by her annoying high pitched laugh.

Tifa glared at the guard when he pushed her as they began walking towards a concave metal door. Inside was a bare soldered room with a chair and open plated pipes hanging above it. A single lightbulb on the ceiling lit the whole place dulled by the smoke sprayed from the pipings and the walls.

She almost stumbled forward when Scarlet suddenly shoved her with enough force to lose her footing. Tifa whirled around and sent Scarlet a fatal glare. "What are you doing?!"

Scarlet scoffed and flounced around her. "Making sure you remember that this is my special chamber as you enjoy your slow and painful last moments." She grabbed a handful of Tifa's hair by the crown of her head and yanked it backward until she yelped from the strain then immediately shoved her again onto the chair. The guard who stood in waiting promptly locked the metal tethers that bound her wrists to the chair, and Scarlet waited until she could plod forward and slap Tifa across her cheek.

"What a stuck-up bitch," Scarlet jabbed.

Tifa was heaving now, the smoke racing away from her with each puff of air, glowering at Scarlet and swearing to herself that hell would be too light of a punishment to make her pay the moment she gets out of her chair.

Scarlet bequeathed her with one last sneer as she made her way towards the door. The guard slowed in front of her then flicked his fingers by his waist so subtly, Tifa already knew it was Reeve even under the helmet like Rufus had told her. She watched him as he stepped out of the door and gave her one last knowing glance before shutting it, wishing her good luck if she would know any better.

The smoke grew thicker with the rushing emission from the pipes the moment they left her alone. It did not smell of poison nor the sedative like Don Corneo had subjected her and his brides to, but it did smell familiar. She didn't dwell on it too much, however, as she glanced at the golden key that shone on her lap against her black skirt. She bent forward then lifted her thighs to reach the key with her mouth. She bit the key with her teeth, holding it in place, then bent to her right to unlock the cuff there first. She almost dropped the key as she took it in her hand when the vicious tremor came so suddenly in the place.

Tifa yelped and crouched to her left while dust from the ceiling snowed on her. She waited for a few more seconds after the quake had stopped and glanced around the place with bulging eyes, her breath bursting in a out in sync with the flashing red light and the roaring siren. She fumbled with the key, missing the keyhole of the clamp around her left wrist from too much shaking of her hand, clicking her tongue at herself for losing focus at a time of urgency. This was not in Rufus' plan, she thought as she tried to bring herself back in control, the scent of the smoke calming her a little and helped her insert the key and finally free herself. Her hands still shaking, she took the keycard from her pouch and tapped it on the terminal by the door.

"ACCESS GRANTED" it said in a blazing green light, but the door did not unlatch itself. Tifa tapped again and again yet nothing changed.

She gasped when the tremor returned, more powerful this time, and she ducked with her arms shielding the back of her head.

Sandalwood, she thought of the smoke as more of it filled her lungs in her heaving. The same scent she immersed herself in on that day at Rufus' place. That was it. Sandalwood. She bit her lip and fixated herself on that memory to soothe the rushed beating of her heart.

_If anything goes wrong, I will know. And I_ _'_ _ll be there,_ he had told her.

* * *

"The execution is going well as planned," Tseng said behind him.

Rufus nodded once without removing his eyes from the brazen rose of the sunset sky in Junon where the cursed meteor had grown larger in each hour. A ticking time bomb was what it was, a threat that grew worse in each passing moment they stood still doing nothing. Rufus clenched his jaws and took a deep breath. He did not want to rouse Tifa's anger any further and riddle her anxiety by loudly expressing to her the futile what-could've-beens, but if he had to be honest, the what-could-be was far better with both their parties working _separately_ together towards stopping (or defeating, if any of them were that ambitious) Sephiroth. If only Scarlet was not sniffing too much with her pointed nose, no time would have to be wasted over this theatrical nonsense. He was _this_ close to considering eliminating her, but Tifa would not like it. He made a promise to her. Besides, it would be too scandalous.

Then again, perhaps he should thank her for his impromptu marriage. At least he had gained a reason to tie the knot with Tifa without having to challenge his unconfident courage any further. Simple and anticlimactic as it was, involving only the Turks to act as their legal witnesses while they signed the contracts, it had been an unbelievable bliss. And what he meant by "unbelievable" was he did not expect her to say yes to his proposal, and for the right reason too. He was married. _Married._ And he was starting to think what good had he done to deserve the best on the Planet. Maybe, if his wife would agree on it, he ought to send Scarlet an invitation when he and Tifa throw a bigger wedding once all of it is over. He would very much like to see the look on her face when they exchange their vows for the second time.

That is, if they don't screw this up. And his sign had fallen on to him, rather through the window in front of him, when Sapphire Weapon suddenly emerged from the Northern skies.

The ground shook, swaying him almost off his balance, and the siren was already pealing in his office. Rufus' eyes widened at the Weapon hovering over the building.

Tifa.

"Sir," Tseng called after him when he started to make his way to the door. "Heidegger is here."

Heidegger did not give him a chance to stop and turn around. "Mr. President!"

Rufus faced the executive with a downturned mouth.

Heidegger shifted on his feet and cleared his throat. "The Weapon—" his voice whiffled, so he cleared his throat once more, "—the Weapon, Sir, had reached the vicinity."

"Can we handle it?"

"Yes, Sir. If we use our canons, we can defeat it. Or scram it away from us, at the very least."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Rufus retorted icily.

"Your orders, Sir," Heidegger uttered uneasily, almost bowing. "Is that an affirmative on the canons?"

"You did not even have to ask," Rufus replied and turned around for the door.

He heard Heidegger ask Tseng behind him where he was going. Tseng had a better sense when he replied "To safety, of course."

But both of them knew where he really was heading.

Rufus heard the echoes of the sliding and clanking metals of the canon against the walls of the bare hallways leading to the chamber. He walked at a steady pace, with Tseng tracking behind him, trying his best to be as watchful of his bearing as best as he could. When the second jolt came, a stronger and longer one, he began sprinting, then running.

He cursed when the door to the chamber was still shut tight. Scarlet was lying unconscious on the floor, an indication that Cait Sith had already escaped with Wallace to the airport. Rufus banged on the alloy door.

"Tifa!"

There was a pause. Rufus yelled more loudly.

"Tifa!"

Her voice came forth this time, weak and unsure. "Rufus?"

He let out a puff of relief. "Why are you still inside? Are you okay?"

Her footsteps approached him from the other side. "The door wouldn't open."

Rufus drew his gun and pointed it at the latch of the door. "Step back!"

A blasting sound quavered the ground once more. Rufus felt the dread rushed all over him when Tifa yelled.

"TIFA!" Rufus fired two shots on the latch, cursing again when it did not budge. His third bullet loosened the hinge, enough for him to kick the door open.

Tifa was crouching at a corner of the room, away from a massive hole in the ceilings. He bolted to Tifa's side and pulled her up to her feet by her waist, running his eyes over her for injuries.

"What happened?" he asked. "Are you hurt?"

Tifa looked at him then at the hole and then back to him. "Something blasted some flare spell through there." She shook her head to the ground, holding on to Rufus' arms. "I don't know what it was. A huge monster."

"Weapon," Rufus said, turning his head back to the ceiling.

"Weapon?"

Rufus met her gaze. "Created by the Planet itself as its defense mechanism. They emerge when the Planet is in peril to destroy the threat. In this case, Meteor. But it also capable of destroying the Planet."

Tifa's brows pinched up. "But… that sounds like…"

"Destroying the Planet so there won't be a threat on anything anymore. An amusing notion, really," Rufus continued for her dryly.

The Weapon roared outside, right as one of the canons was recharging, its gears reverberating through the walls as a telltale for it. Tifa's grip tightened around Rufus' arms.

"Don't worry, the other canon seemed to have veered the Weapon away from here. Come." Rufus gently guided her to the hole. "You can jump over there, right?"

Tifa shot him a dazed look. "Are you serious?!"

Rufus nodded. "The Highwind should have disembarked from the airport by now. It will fly right here where another canon is. You can hop on it faster this way."

Tifa maintained the disbelief in her eyes as he talked. "A canon?" she asked, though more of a statement to reinstate her incredulity. "I will board the Highwind through a canon outside with a Weapon floating around nearby? Are you crazy?"

Rufus opened his mouth to argue until they were distracted by Scarlet's voice beyond the door followed by Tseng who was doing his part distracting her from entering the chamber. With one swoop of his hands, Rufus lifted the still-distracted Tifa and hauled her up to the hole. She yelped at the suddenness of it, but managed to catch through and gripped on a concrete edge. She easily lifted herself to the surface then knelt by the opening, looking over at him.

"I stand corrected about your lightness!" he called at her.

"Rufus!" Tifa yelled back, scolding him.

Rufus scoffed and bent his knee, stretching his other leg back. He thrusted himself up against his feet and grabbed the edge beside Tifa, hoisting himself up with one swift pull.

"Show off," Tifa muttered with a shy smile, his favorite on hers.

He harrumphed, his smugness cut short by Tifa's quick kiss on his cheek.

"I see that impressed my wife," he said, cramming his hands into his pockets to harness himself from holding her before anyone catches them.

The pink in her cheeks reddened intensely. "More than you think."

Rufus smirked just as they felt the sudden blow of air below them.

"Highwind," he said. He pointed at the other end of the canon. "It's best to wait for its arrival over there."

Tifa followed his hand then returned to him. "What about you?"

"I'll be right behind you."

"In Cosmo Canyon?"

Rufus nodded. Tifa smiled.

"You bitch!"

They both turned around back at the hole where they just jumped from at the sound of Scarlet's voice. She was closing in.

Rufus turned back at Tifa. "You can take her on easily."

Tifa gave him a knowing smirk. "Yeah. Can't wait."

"Good. Then punch me."

Tifa's eyes bulged. "What—"

"Punch me." Rufus pointed at the middle of his abdomen. "Here. Right here. Like you mean it."

"But—"

Scarlet's voice was getting louder. "You can't get away with this!"

"Now, Tifa," Rufus barked.

It was perhaps the link that they had that tied them together in one heart and mind which brought Tifa to understand what Rufus was thinking, his reasons for his wild requests without uttering his words of plea. She came to understand that it was called trust, and she trusted Rufus just as much as he trusted her now.

So she gave him what he asked for with one hard blow. He groaned loudly, his eyes rounding in pain as he sunk to the surface of the canon.

"I'm sorry," Tifa whined.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

Scarlet had just emerged from the hole. Tifa gave Rufus a brief glance and he winked at her.

_Play with it_ , he seemed to say.

Scarlet stomped toward her, her way of making a significant impression on Rufus, though Tifa was more impressed by the fact that she could do it in high stilettos. Her musing was interrupted when Scarlet landed a slap across her cheek.

Even the pain from Rufus' face quickly drained and was replaced by white rage. He was angry, but she was angrier.

So she slapped her back, harder than the hook she punched Rufus with, so strong was it that Scarlet lost all her bearing along with her good senses and fell on the surface, out cold.

Tifa glanced back at her husband, smirking and shrugging. "Did that impress my husband?"

_Impressed_? He thought, smirking back. Impressed was when she threw that punch on him, enough to make him kneel even when she was trying to hold herself back. But that slap? Hell, he was _proud_.

Still on his knees, still in his role of being the evil President, he watched as she ran to the end of the canon just as Highwind drifted to position and opened the door for her where Cait Sith stood ready to catch her. He waited until she jumped in and joined her party, now safe and free from the clutches of the wicked Scarlet.

Inside, Barret greeted her first, then Aerith, Yuffie, and Cloud who seemed to have woken up from his daze.

"Tifa," he called her, nodding.

She nodded back. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Aerith helped me."

Tifa smiled more widely and hummed in her throat. "Good."

"President Shinra went after you?" Yuffie asked worriedly.

Tifa nodded, glancing at Cait Sith who was uncharacteristically silent, looking at her in anticipation for her reply. "He… was trying to stop me from escaping. He wanted that public execution to happen. And he thought I was stealing the Highwind."

The clamor that followed from the group, especially at their sight of Rufus defeated on top of the canon, was too loud to bear. Undeserving praises are what they were, and even Cait Sith knew, the only one in their party who stayed silent which spoke of the loudest message in the room. That he knew the truth.

Tifa averted her eyes away from him when Red suddenly said. "We are just about to decide where to go next."

She nodded, knowing exactly where. "I heard that there are research papers in Cosmo Canyon that might help us, about Professor Gast's research. Hojo also has documents there about Sephiroth and Jenova. We might have missed them on our first visit. I suggest we should head back there, find them, and see them for ourselves."

And found them they did. But not without costing them every bit of their strength from the endless horde of creatures and beasts, leading to the spontaneous backup from Rufus Shinra and his Turks, surprising things, and almost losing Tifa to one of the monsters.


	13. Undertaking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAHHH I'm so sorry for the unusual delay for my fic! This one took longer because it is longer! 8k words! LOL Anyway, I had fun writing this chapter, but it was also the most challenging one yet! Again, much much thanks to Naya who beta-read this and who told me to include the rocket part! She helped me through this chapter early on! And special shout-out to my beloved RufTis! Thank you for always reading!

.

.

.

Cloud was leaning back against the window frame, shifting his glance between the couple in question— Tifa was fidgeting with her fingers on her lap, her gaze down and unable to look at him, while Rufus was leaning on his elbow against his thigh, watching him intently, waiting. Both jerked up when Cloud suddenly chuckled.

"I think I know now what you meant," Cloud said wryly, directed at Rufus.

Rufus' eyes slid to Tifa who was still on the edge with her ruffled eyes. He snorted. "You see how it still makes her nervous?"

Tifa lowered her head again. "I hope you will forgive me."

"What for? There is no reason to apologize."

"For lying."

A long silence befell them. Tifa raised her gaze to him, apologetic and burdened by her fragile conscience. Rufus had sensed this too, tilting his head slightly to a side and gingerly taking her hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

And Cloud looked back, suddenly uneasy, barely finding a memory where there was ever a need to forgive Tifa— too good and faultless that he once deemed himself unfit of her attention some lifetime ago. For her to be sorry about anything just because she was doing the best she could _was_ the unforgivable part, an accusation more directed at himself for even allowing her to feel as if she had committed something too terrible to forgive. All she really did was love a man they had loathed before they could try to learn that he was not his father.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Tifa," Cloud finally said and Tifa's shoulders loosened down. His eyes flicked at Rufus who had turned around on his seat to look back at him. "We haven't been exactly friendly to Rufus, so I can't blame you. Rufus and his Turks were not the chummiest people around either. What were you to do anyway when you see both of our groups constantly fighting? Besides…" Cloud took a deep breath and dropped his gaze. "We all lied at least once, you know."

"Not as bad as I did," Tifa countered.

Cloud shook his head. "I lied to myself. And that made me lie to you. To Aerith. Been keeping the wrong memories the whole time just because I got them all muddled up. And as it turned out, I couldn't even handle the truth." He raised his eyes again and looked at everyone in the room. "I lied to myself about becoming SOLDIER. About Sephiroth. About pretending everything was fine. They were all mistakes that led us to this catastrophe— Meteorfall. And then I also lied about—" he shifted uneasily on his feet and crossed his arms against his chest, "—lied about what I really felt for you."

Rufus levered himself slightly. Tifa squeezed his hand.

"We did it because we were trying to protect whatever was keeping us from breaking. Me from my past, you from tearing our group apart and losing our trust, and Rufus from losing you."

Tifa whipped her head to Rufus and gazed at him.

"But we pay for the lies," Rufus said.

Cloud nodded. "We do when the truth comes back for us. We can only be forgiven when we accept the fault of lying and finally admit the truth." He turned to Aerith who looked back at him. "Aerith helped me." He then looked at the couple. "And you got each other. Now I'm telling you, Tifa, that you got me."

Aerith nodded. "And me."

"And we forgive you."

Aerith offered Tifa a smile when her lips began to quiver and tears welled up in her eyes. "We understand, Tifa," she said. "And it helped that it all came from Mr. Shinra."

"Just Rufus, please," Rufus asserted.

Aerith nodded. "Right. Rufus. Still feels weird saying that. Nevertheless, we understand now the reasons behind every decision you made. And we accept that Rufus is _your_ decision."

Tifa sobbed once and wiped her eyes with the back of her free hand. Rufus turned to face her and caressed her cheek in comfort.

Aerith smiled softly and giggled. "I can see that he's a good decision, Tifa. So don't feel too bad now. We understand why you did what you had to do. All in its right time, right?"

"Besides, Cait Sith kept it from all of us too, which means it was all for a good reason," Cloud added.

The moment was cut short by a careful knock on the door, evidently meant for Rufus or the injured Tifa. Tseng appeared through the gap as he gently pushed the door then nodded at Rufus. He nodded back.

"Sir," Tseng started. "There are reports from Midgar HQ awaiting your word."

Rufus blinked and slipped from Tifa's grasp as he stood and joined Tseng at the door. He threw Cloud a glance, an open invitation to join them, a gesture in Tifa's favor. Cloud loosened his arms to his sides and headed out the door with them.

Reno, Rude, and Elena had all drifted to sleep in the receiving room's couches. Tseng shut the door behind them and nodded at Cloud first before addressing the President once more.

"Sir."

Tseng's voice seemed to have a flashing effect on the rest of the Turks who jolted right up from their slumber— Elena stumbled on her feet, almost losing her balance, Rude slid from his couch and planted himself firmly on his feet in one smooth move, while Reno was the least gracious and rolled off to the floor with a painful thud. He jumped on his feet, ironed down his coat and his shirt with his hands, and sniffled, his eyes only half-open.

"Sir," the three of them followed as sharply as they could manage.

"Progress," Rufus cued.

"The estimated time of the Meteor's arrival is in five days, as per Dr. Hojo," Tseng detailed. Cloud crossed his arms and looked away. "Mr. Heidegger is insisting on your presence in Midgar. Mr. Tuesti, on the other hand, is insisting on the immediate evacuation of the populace and relocating them to underground places such as the tunnels and facilities that we have in Midgar, Corel, and Nibelheim. Mr. Palmer is suggesting boarding a Huge Materia in one of Sir Highwind's rockets in Rocket Town and launching it into the Meteor. Miss Scarlet is pressing on utilizing the Sister Ray."

Rufus cocked an eyebrow. "Sister Ray?"

"I would assume that she is referring to the Mako Cannon."

Rufus furrowed his brows. "Hm."

"As for the rest of us," Tseng motioned at the group. "We shall continue to await your orders, Sir."

Rufus lowered his head to the side and flickered his eyes to the ground, seeking for a resolution. Without looking back up, he said, "Advise Tuesti to proceed. Tell Palmer to wait for my word. Tell Scarlet to have the Mako Cannon transported to our Midgar HQ. I want the mako reactors to power it. And notify Heidegger of my arrival in Midgar."

Cloud tipped his head back at Rufus, eyebrows raised in surprise. "But, Tifa—"

Rufus cut him with a raise of his hand. Cloud scowled.

"And when will that be?" Tseng asked.

"Tell him I'll be there when I am," Rufus declared.

Tseng bowed and nodded at Elena before snapping back to Rufus. "Elena will see through the messages to Shinra HQ."

Rufus nodded. "Good. Now that's all settled, any advice from Tuesti where Highwind and the rest of the party are?"

Tseng nodded. "As it just so happens, they are in Corel, intent on retrieving the Huge Materia."

Rufus' frown deepened, a wordless inquiry.

Tseng continued. "Mr. Palmer had begun working on extracting the Huge Materia in Corel without a requisite from your office. I immediately advised Mr. Highwind's party, however, also without your advice because it is to my belief that this is an immediate matter."

Rufus shook his head. "I'm afraid I must agree with you."

"And as for Mr. Palmer?"

Rufus drew a breath and looked away, his lips pressed tight. "He will be hearing from me."

Tseng nodded curtly. "Noted. Will that be all?"

Rufus and Cloud looked at each other, brows knitted and ruminating. The former turned back to Tseng. "Prepare two transportations— one for Midgar and one for Corel. We will meet you at the rooftop."

Tseng nodded once more. "Yes, Sir."

Tifa was already sitting at the edge of the bed when they returned to the room, with Aerith taking over Rufus' chair and was in the middle of casting a glow of Curaga over her wound. Tifa's forehead creased at Rufus' frown when he entered.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It would seem that I might have to fly to Midgar, ASAP," he replied.

"Why? What's going on?"

Rufus took a deep breath, eyeing her contemplatively as if preparing her for a lengthy list of complicated circumstances. "Hojo is giving us five days until Meteor reaches the Planet."

Tifa's mouth fell open and covered it with her mouth. Aerith bit her lip.

"Mako Cannon is being proposed to be used, which I believe is worth considering since it is the most powerful weapon we have right now. It's here in Junon, so we will have to transport it to Midgar if we are to approve this."

"The research papers said something about Sephiroth's Barrier," Cloud said. "Take it down, and it will make Sephiroth more vulnerable. Maybe then Aerith can summon Holy."

Rufus shifted on his feet and curled a finger under his chin. "Then all the more should we transport the Mako Cannon to Midgar. It will give us a better opening of the Northern Crater."

"Mako Cannon that powerful?"

Rufus scoffed. "If fueled by all of Midgar's reactors, of course. It is enough to obliterate a whole city. I am confident it is more than capable of taking down Sephiroth's barrier."

"What about the people?" Tifa asked.

"Tuesti will be evacuating the people and moving them underground."

"Will it work?"

Rufus shrugged. "That's the best we can do. Better than Palmer's plan, in my opinion. Palmer is proposing to load the huge materia into one of our rockets then launch it into the Meteor."

Aerith suddenly stood, her gaze distressed. "No! Don't let him! The Planet needs all the Huge Materias!"

Cloud walked from Rufus' side to Aerith's. "Cid and the others are stealing the Huge Materia from Corel before they can board it on the rocket. I'm joining them to help."

"And I'm going to Midgar to see all these through," Rufus said, looking at Tifa.

Tifa nodded. "I will join you soon."

Rufus' brows squished together. "Of course not. You're staying here until you recuperate. And I will arrange your transfer to one of my underground bunkers as we sort this all out."

Cloud and Aerith awkwardly turned away when Tifa sent him a glare.

"How could y—? No. Not gonna even finish that. I'm coming with you."

Rufus scowled back. "You're gravely injured and barely able to stand. You can't fight like this."

"I can and I will. I've got Aerith!"

Aerith and Cloud exchanged nervous glances.

Rufus scoffed. "You can't expect her to babysit you all the time we are in battle. She has a role to fulfill at that to summon Holy and evade Sephiroth!"

"And you can't expect me to just lay in here doing nothing while the world is ending and all of you out there fighting without me!"

Cloud groused loudly. "Will you two just knock it off already?"

"Not if she doesn't decide to listen to me," Rufus retorted. "She insists on going straight to battle in her most vulnerable state. Perhaps you can try reasoning with her."

Cloud crossed his arms against his chest and turned away again.

"Okay. How about this," Aerith butted in, huffing then extracting a smile. "I'll give her one last dose of Curaga, Ancient style. It might just do the trick and I will let you know when she's ready to come with us. Until then, we will stay here."

Rufus and Tifa looked at each other and held their stare, suddenly engaged in a wordless conversation.

"That, I can agree on," Tifa said.

Rufus nodded sharply. "Good. That's settled, then."

Tifa sighed. "Just… try to get along. You two."

"I can promise to try," Rufus replied and stood. He leaned down to kiss Tifa's lips. "I will see you again soon."

Tifa gave him a small smile. "Yeah."

Rufus straightened back up then nodded at Cloud, prompting them both to start walking to the door.

"Well, that was quick," Cloud muttered under his breath the moment they were both outside and the door shut tightly behind them, referring to his reconciliation with Tifa.

Rufus grinned. "Give us a little more privacy and you might lose your mind."

Cloud felt himself shudder at the thought, but he chose to channel it through a deeper frown and a groan as they headed into an elevator.

* * *

It had been two hours since Rufus and Cloud left. The faint light of misty dawn was already coating the somnolent skies and rousing very few lights from the city, or what remained of it after the Sapphire Weapon's raid, while the approaching Meteor was spilling orange streaks behind the clouds.

Reno delivered her a brand new phone, care of her husband, the kind she always saw on television as the top of the line by its brand Dering, a subsidiary of Shinra. _Of course_ , she thought when she first saw the box. And of course Aerith was gifted one, too. It would have been enough for her given the circumstances if only she could actually reach Rufus. Four times she punched Rufus' number, and four times she heard "the number you dialled is inaccessible at the moment" from the female operator.

"He's still up in the air, that's why," Reno reasoned. As it turned out, Midgar was at least three hours away from Junon even by a helicopter.

He and Rude had also begun taking care of their security (a little too tightly and strictly) and endorsing their needs to the attendants of the suite.

"I can tell them myself," Tifa contended to Rude once. The man almost relented had it not been for Reno who immediately interjected and told her that it was her husband, once again, who gave the order to make sure no one else would talk to her.

"Why?" she asked, frowning.

Reno tilted his head and gave her a chagrined look. "Hey, c'mon, don't give me that. After those incidents with AVALANCHE and Scarlet, he trusts no one for you anymore, especially not at a bad time like this. But, well, except Strife and company. You gotta understand that, at least."

On the other hand, Aerith's way won with one big gratuity.

Tifa could stand without hurting, which surprised her more than it did her healer. In fact, she could walk, move, and bend without feeling any pain. She could very well forget she was injured at all if she were to discount Aerith's stressing reminder to "not push it." It drained all of her energy, however, that a nap was inevitably needed. So Tifa offered her bed so she may sleep comfortably.

She checked her phone again, waiting for a word from Rufus or anyone. Doing nothing like this had her anxiety clawing deeper in her and giving her the constant need to know how everyone else was. She briefly wondered if Cloud was also given a phone and if Rufus had his number entered on her phone as well. Or maybe Aerith's. She looked at her friend who was still sleeping on her bed and envied her for the calm state she was in.

She returned to her phone to check and found that Rufus had indeed inputted a contact entry for Cloud. She dialled it, only to be responded to by the same female operator. She thought of Shera, the only one she was certain was not in the air who may have some news about the others.

Tifa tapped a finger on the screen of her phone to light it up and stared back at the multicolored wallpaper, in thought of dialling Shera and how she would go about it. She glanced at the door. She could ask Reno or Rude for the number, but then was immediately plagued by the possibility of Reno saying something again to limit her decisions regarding her safety. She could not blame him, after all— the orders came from Rufus. She could not blame him either. She reproved herself for not being grateful for the security detail instead, so her mind went to the softer, docile, more complying Rude.

She opened the door again and the duo instantly turned around to her.

"May I have a word with Rude?" she said.

Rude's head cowered back and then glanced at Reno unsurely. Reno nodded at both Rude and Tifa.

"Sure," he said.

Tifa nodded back and then retreated into the room, leaving the door open for Rude.

"Shut the door, please," she said once they were both inside. Rude followed and gently pulled the door close, careful not to stir Aerith.

Tifa began to whisper. "So, I wanna ask you something, but it's better that Reno doesn't know about it for now."

Rude made a sound against his throat and looked away. It was frustratingly hard to read what was in his mind with those glasses blocking his eyes, so Tifa remained gentle with her approach.

"Do you know how I can reach Shera?" she asked.

"Uh… Mister Highwind's wife?"

Tifa smiled at his response. "Not really his wife, according to him. But yeah, that's the one."

Rude pinched his lips together, hesitant and in thought. "You need to reach her?"

"Yeah. I'd like to get in touch with her and ask her something. Because, well…" Tifa tilted her head and darted her eyes to the ground, wrapping herself around her arms. Whatever that implied seemed to have gone into him because his eyebrows met upwards. "I'm starting to worry about the others. Especially Rufus." She sighed, and Rude rubbed the back of his neck. He was starting to become nervous. "I know I'm not allowed to talk to anyone else, but maybe Shera would know something. Maybe she was able to get in touch with Cid. I don't have Cid's or anyone else's numbers, but even if I do, I might interrupt them in the middle of a crucial mission. So I want to get in touch with Shera. Please."

She wrapped it up with her trump card— her rounded ruby eyes and a small pleading smile.

Five minutes later, Rude was scratching the top of his head, phone in his hand, while Tifa was by the window, her phone on her ear. She made a fist of victory when the other line rang.

"Shera! Hi!" she said a little too loudly when Shera picked up the phone. She heard Aerith shift on the bed behind her and offered her own apologetic look when she glanced over her shoulder and Aerith was rubbing her sleepy eyes.

" _Tifa,_ " Shera greeted back. There were sounds of metals and faint steam in the background. " _How are you?_ "

"I'm okay. Could be better," Tifa replied, not wanting to elaborate on what happened to her. "Listen, I'm not sure if you know Cid is in Corel—"

" _He is?_ "

"Yeah. They were going to retrieve this Huge Materia. And I haven't heard anything from them yet. I was thinking that maybe you have?"

" _I haven_ _'_ _t, but, Huge Materia?_ " Shera sounded surprised.

Tifa narrowed her eyes. "Yeah?" she said unsurely.

There were footsteps from the other line, clanking metal echoing against cramped walls. Shera began to talk in a hushed voice. " _There is also a Huge Materia over here in Rocket Town._ "

Tifa narrowed her eyes. "What?"

" _Palmer had it loaded on Shinra Number Twenty Six. He told me to rush on the repairs so that he could launch it to Meteor._ "

"Shera, the Huge Materia cannot be destroyed. Aerith insists on it."

" _Why?_ "

"Because the Planet will need it, too."

Shera sighed. " _I agree with you, if that_ _'_ _s the case. But Shinra guards are here, and I can_ _'_ _t take the Huge Materia on my own. I will need help._ "

Tifa nodded. "Got it. I'll be there as soon as I can."

" _Alright. I will wait for you._ "

"What's going on?" Aerith asked when Tifa hung up.

Tifa was tapping her phone on her other palm in heed. She turned around and looked at Rude then Aerith. "The Huge Materia is already on a rocket in Rocket Town."

Rude's brows furrowed and Aerith quickly slid from the bed and onto her feet.

"We gotta stop it!"

"I know." Tifa slid her eyes to Rude in a disquiet look. Aerith turned around and did the same.

Rude cleared his throat and shifted on his feet. "This seems like an urgent matter."

"It is!" Aerith clamored and took a few steps closer to Rude. The Turk stumbled back a little. "If the Huge Materia flies with that rocket, the Planet will lose one good defense against Meteor!"

"What's going on there?" Reno called from the other side of the door. Rude opened the door to let him in.

"Palmer is launching the Huge Materia to Meteor," Tifa said the moment Reno appeared.

Reno frowned. "Boss did not give his go signal on that."

Tifa shook her head. "Palmer bypassed his authority. The Huge Materia is already on Shinra Number Twenty Six. We need to get to Rocket Town and retrieve it!"

Reno and Rude exchanged glances, and it did not take long before Reno's face calmed. The two of them nodded at each other.

"I'll get our transport ready," Reno finally said.

Tifa let out a long sigh. "Thank you."

Reno nodded then turned to Rude, patting on his shoulder before sprinting out. "You stay here, partner."

When the duo stepped out of the door, Aerith turned to Tifa, her right hand gripping on her left thumb. "Tifa, I'm not sure if I'm supposed to ask you this, but…"

Tifa nodded at her encouragingly. "Go ahead."

Aerith was tentative. "Are you sure Rufus did not authorize it?"

Tifa smiled and nodded. "I'm sure. The moment you told him how important the Huge Materias are, I knew he would not allow their use against Meteor the way Palmer wanted."

Aerith nodded slowly and rubbed her arm, looking away.

Tifa placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know it's not that easy right now. But you can trust him, Aerith. Rufus may be the way he is, but he is a good man. That you can trust me on."

* * *

The four executives rose from their seats in the receiving area when Rufus waltzed in. He walked straight into his office without paying them a glance and shut the door behind him. Tseng held up a hand at the four when they started to approach, a gesture indicating to give him a moment.

Rufus dialled for Tifa on his phone.

" _Rufus?_ " Tifa answered. She sounded breathless.

"I just got here in Midgar," Rufus said, frowning. "How are you?"

" _I'_ _m okay. Aerith_ _'_ _s magic helped a lot. Listen, Rufus._ " Rufus stiffened at the urgency in Tifa's voice. " _Palmer loaded the Huge Materia in Shinra Number Twenty Six. We_ _'_ _re gonna go take it back._ "

Rufus' eyes pinched in disbelief. "What?"

" _Shera told me. There are guards in Rocket Town right now, under Palmer's command."_

Rufus let out a long, dragging sigh. _That bastard,_ he thought. A leech who had never been good enough for anything, never competent enough to earn a seat in his company. And now he was not only going to cost the Planet's safety, but Tifa's as well. He clicked his tongue. "Tifa, let Cloud and the others handle it. Hell, let Rude and Reno handle it. I will deal with Palmer and you should be staying in bed."

" _Palmer loaded the Huge Materia right under your nose,_ " Tifa retorted. " _He will launch it just the same, and we gotta get there in time before he does!_ "

"Where are you?"

" _Still in Junon. About to board chopper Reno arranged for us._ "

"Even if you leave now, the flight will still be around three hours from Junon. You will not make it in time."

" _But Shera needs us!_ "

Rufus began massaging his forehead. There was no stopping Tifa from doing what she wanted to do. "Yes. I know. But I would advise that Cloud be informed instead. Corel is closer to Rocket Town and that means he can get there sooner."

" _Then we will meet him there._ "

"Tifa…"

" _Please, Rufus._ "

Rufus grunted in frustration.

" _I'_ _ll be fine,_ " Tifa cooed. " _Just take care of Palmer and the Mako Cannon, will you?_ "

"We will be discussing this when we see each other again. Your recklessness is killing me."

" _Right. Can_ _'_ _t wait._ "

A playful smirk crossed his lips. "Right. Take care now."

" _You too._ "

Rufus shook his head at his phone as soon as the call was disconnected. Her stubbornness had the strength of a mountain and almost matched his own. It would seem, this time again, that he was the one to bend over.

How clichèd for a married life.

He pressed one of the buttons on his desk to buzz in his visitors and the door to his office promptly opened. Scarlet, Hojo, Heidegger, and Palmer all entered and took their respective seats. Rufus scanned the group.

"Tuesti?"

"Already evacuating Midgar, as per your instruction," Heidegger replied.

Rufus nodded. "Indeed."

Scarlet cleared her throat, audibly enough to turn everyone's attention to her. "In light of your approval to use the Mako Canon, which is what I would like to call the Sister Ray—"

"Yes, I know," Rufus drawled.

"—and its transfer here in HQ, I am also inclined to seek your approval to adjust the outputs of all our reactors here in Midgar to maximum and accommodate the power the Sister Ray needs in order to charge and fire."

Rufus nodded. "You may proceed."

Palmer shifted his glance between Rufus and Scarlet before beginning. "A-and as for the Huge Materia—"

"Yes, that," Rufus interrupted. He folded his arms behind him and raised his chin and eyebrows at the executive. He could feel his blood rising. "I wish to discuss that with you."

"I… er…" Palmer lowered his hand slowly back to his lap.

"Word is going around that you bypassed my charter and mined for the Huge Materia in Corel."

"W-well, that is not incorrect, but—"

"I also heard of a Huge Materia being snuck into one of our rockets. Shinra Number Twenty Six, to be exact. The one in Rocket Town."

"That is also not untrue," Palmer stammered. "But then—"

"Are you even aware of the importance of the Huge Materias' role in our current battle against Meteor? Or perhaps you also bypassed doing your own validation before proceeding? You might be launching the whole Planet into its own doom and you would never know why."

The other three executives peered at Palmer whose chins were sinking down on his chest.

"Perhaps this order will be easier to understand— abandon whatever plans you have for the Huge Materias. Or you might as well abandon your place in this company on your own before you embarrass yourself. And trust me when I say you will be kicked out in the least gracious way possible."

Scarlet sneered at Palmer's humiliation and stood, folding her arms, then paced in front of Rufus' desk. "Mr. President, I beseech that you don't forget it was _my_ idea to fire mako powered reactor shells."

"Just make sure they will reach the Northern Border and take down Sephiroth's barrier."

* * *

Three hours felt longer in the air.

Tifa's head was still swimming from the flight— barely feeling sick, but was not in the best condition either. Aerith handled it better and walked straight into Shera's house the moment they landed. Reno veered over to survey her and smirked when she placed a palm on her forehead.

"Pilot Rude did a bad job?"

Tifa shook her head. "No. Just… my first time on a chopper."

"Phew, good to know. I almost thought you were gonna fire him!"

"Oh, stop it Reno," Tifa scolded.

"Anyhows, maybe you gotta catch up with Aerith. Missus Highwind might be waiting."

Tifa nodded and followed Aerith inside.

Aerith ran to her with a distressed look. "She's not here!"

Tifa glanced around. "Well, maybe we can check the rocket. She always works on it."

Aerith nodded and ran to the backdoor leading to the yard. Tifa took out her phone and dialled for Rufus. It took a few more rings before he answered.

" _Tifa._ "

Tifa placed a hand on her cheek to lighten her dithers from the possibility of disrupting Rufus from anything. "Sorry, did I call at a bad time?"

" _No. I just excused myself from a meeting with the usual hoodlums. You know how it is._ _"_

"Well, that's not an attractive word."

" _And they are not attractive people. Quite apropos, I_ _'_ _d say._ _"_

"Maybe, you know, except for Reeve."

When Rufus paused from the other end, Tifa knew she stepped on a certain line. She pressed her lips together, squeezing in an "oops," and mentally smacking herself for saying something so bluntly.

" _Reeve?_ " Rufus repeated, dubious.

Tifa cleared her throat, preparing herself for the possibility of a lengthy reasoning. "Well, yeah, if we have to be honest with each other. It's just a fair observation, really."

There was another pause. " _Hm._ "

Tifa blew through her pinched lips. "Anyway, you are in a meeting, right?"

" _We are just about to wrap it up. Where are you?_ "

"We just got here in Rocket Town. We haven't found Shera yet, so we're gonna check the rocket inside. How are things with Palmer?"

" _I told him to forget whatever intentions he has with the Huge Materia or he's fired. But I don_ _'_ _t expect him to really understand that because that's how incompetent that man is. I have given Reno and Rude their respective orders to make sure Palmer doesn_ _'_ _t do anything sneaky, but be careful all the same._ "

"Got it. We are just here for the Huge Materia anyway. And then we'll leave."

" _Good to know._ "

Tifa bit her lip. "You better go back to your meeting."

Rufus scoffed. " _Don_ _'_ _t remind me. I would very much rather be there with you. I_ _'_ _ll be talking to you soon._ "

Tifa blushed and quickly nodded. "Yeah. Me too. Later."

When Tifa walked out of the backdoor after the call, Aerith was eyeing her conspicuously with a grin.

Tifa tilted her head curiously. "What?"

"Can't help but eavesdrop, but is that how you two talk? No 'I love you?' Or 'I miss you?' No 'hugs and kisses?'"

Tifa looked away when she felt the blush creep warmer along her cheeks. "It's not always like that."

Aerith clicked her tongue and shook her head. "Well you gotta do better than that."

Tifa sighed. "Can we just go?"

But Aerith did not let it go, even while they were climbing up the metal ladder to the rocket.

"I mean, he's your husband, Tifa!" Aerith managed to say while laboring on the steps. "This is supposed to be the honeymoon stage. You gotta be sweeter!"

"Sure, but who should start it?" Tifa asked while climbing beneath Aerith. "It's a little awkward to start something consistent like that if he's not open to it."

"Then open it for him!" Aerith said when she reached the rusty metal platform. "Tifa, do you honestly think he would initiate these sweet little details in the relationship? I mean, Rufus Shinra? He's got a stone cold heart, and it really surprised me how you two fell in love with each other to begin with, but you did! So, I say row through the whole ocean and start acting like a real couple!"

Tifa huffed as she joined Aerith. "We already _are_ a real couple!"

Aerith nodded. "Good, then you're halfway there."

Tifa sighed. "Well, he did say he'd rather be over here with me."

Aerith pouted. "Well, that isn't saying much. He could be bored to death where he is right now."

"Something like that."

"But at least he's trying! And you should, too!"

A guard in a red uniform was already knocked out on the ground of the entry chamber when they got in. His face was blistered and bruised, apparent of how he fought zealously until the end.

"Wow, what happened here?" Aerith mused.

Tifa grabbed Aerith's wrist gently. "Aerith, I think you should just stay here."

Aerith frowned. "Wha— why?"

"You're too valuable to be involved in all of this. The Planet needs you, you know?"

" _SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!_ "

Both women looked at the metal door where Cid's voice came from. Aerith ran ahead and carefully pushed it open. Inside were Cloud and Cid engaged with the ship's uniformed crew.

"How is the rocket?" Cid asked the men, suddenly cool.

Cloud's eyes widened when the two of them entered. "Tifa! Aerith! What are you two doing here?"

"We're here for the Huge Materia. Did you get it?" Aerith asked.

Cloud shook his head. "No. Not yet."

"Where is it?"

"I don't know yet."

Tifa looked around the room. "What's going on?"

"Shinra is still going to launch the rocket into Meteor."

"But Rufus already told Palmer not to!"

"Hey!" one of the crewmembers barked. "That's President Shinra to you! Show some respect!"

That ticked Aerith off. She glowered at the crewman and flicked her finger at him. "Hey yourself, dumbass! She's President Shinra's wi—"

"W-writer," Tifa cut in. She rounded her eyes at Aerith, warning her not to say more.

"Oh c'mon Tifa, it's about time they know the truth," Reno said when he suddenly appeared at the door with Rude. He was bouncing his nightstick on his shoulder and grinning at the crewman. "That 'writer' you just yelled at is President Shinra's wife. So you _better_ show some respect."

Everyone who did not belong in their party gaped at Reno then back at Tifa. Some lowered their heads and stumbled back, while the one Cid was talking to straight up froze.

"Oi," Cid snapped his fingers at the crew. "Eyes up here. Answer my question. Who's doing the repairs?"

"Sh-Shera," one of them stammered after he had regained his bearing. "Shera's doing it."

"Well, what buncha wizards you all are. Shera's gonna take one hundred years to finish it! Eh, forget auto-pilot. I'll take it from here. Go and tell the others."

All the uniformed men looked at Tifa for her affirmation which she gave with one nod. Only then did they follow through with a "Yes, Captain!"

Reno blocked their exit with his stick and lowered his glare at the lot. "What happens in this room, stays in this room. You boys better love your big mouths good and use them well before something bad happens. Got it?"

Tifa sighed. "Just let them go, Reno."

Reno cocked an eyebrow before lifting his nightstick and allowing the men to pass through.

Cid was still standing by the control panel, scanning it and testing a few buttons. "Alright kids, ya'll do what you gotta do. The rest of you who are not involved better leave this ship now."

"Not until we find the Huge Materia," Aerith said.

"Eh, it should be up there through the ladder," Cid said, pointing at another entry to his right.

The ship began to shake. Tifa was thrown to a wall when she lost her balance, propelling Reno and Rude to stumble to her side. Being the one closest to Cloud, Aerith held on to his arms while Cid balanced himself by grabbing the edge of the control panel.

"What's happening?!" Tifa yelped as she glanced around.

Palmer's voice boomed through the speakers. " _Is this working?_ "

"That bastard!" Reno hissed, while Rude helped Tifa up.

" _Shinra Number Twenty Six, get ready for launch!_ "

"No!"

Cid shook his head, smirking. "Goddamnit Shera. You picked a bad time to finish the repairs."

"She was forced at gunpoint," Cloud denoted.

"Take Tifa outta here!" Reno yelled. "We gotta—"

The ship rattled more violently this time and they could feel the ship slowly lifting from the ground. Tifa bent her knees and held on to whatever surface she could reach for support as the ground gradually felt stable and lighter. She looked at everyone nervously, each of them finding his or her own ways to steady themselves.

They were going up to space.

"Boss is gonna kill us," Rude muttered under his breath rather calmly.

Cid trilled through his lips. "Quit being so dramatic." He trudged towards a panel by the wall and started pressing several buttons. "We got an escape pod for emergencies like this. Here. I unlocked it. All you gotta do is get in. Easy."

"Great," Reno said. He turned to Tifa. "Taking you there now."

"Not without them," Tifa shot back, gesturing at everyone else.

"And not without the Huge Materia," Aerith added.

"Then we gotta hurry," Cloud said. "Take Tifa and Aerith to the escape pod. Wait for us there."

Reno did a lazy salute. "Aye aye, SOLDIER."

* * *

Rufus was waiting with Tseng in his office for the Mako Cannon to land on top of the building when Elena barged in, panicked and agitated.

"Sir! Shinra Number Twenty Six was launched!"

Rufus blinked. "Tifa—"

"Missus Shinra and Miss Gainsborough are still on board!"

Rufus quickly shot up from his chair and rushed outside with Elena. He and Tseng followed her to the control room where about fifteen staff members sat by their respective computers, too focused on the numbers and details on their screens that they failed to notice him glide through their aisle towards Palmer. The executive was standing by a large screen, watching the progress of the rocket by the charts as it passed through the Planet's atmosphere and into space.

Rufus grabbed Palmer's collar before the latter could turn around and see him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Rufus growled so lowly and dangerously under a knifelike glare, his grip so tight he had lifted the much shorter Palmer from the floor.

Palmer could only let out a strained stutter. "S-sir—"

"I _specifically_ told you not to launch the rocket," Rufus hissed.

"B-but, there is no othe-"

Rufus furiously threw Palmer back onto his cushioned chair, almost tumbling himself back from his own weight, hanging only by the chair's two hind legs. Rufus rammed the chair back down on the floor with one loud thump by stepping on the small space between Palmer's thighs and stomping on it with one hard thrust. It froze everyone else in the room from whatever they were doing who then turned their attention to Rufus as he was leaning closer to Palmer, still glaring.

"You listen closely and listen well, you rotten imbecile," Rufus seethed. "I don't ever want to see your face here again or anywhere that brushes my vision. I want you to disappear like a fucking speck of dirt that you are, gone without a trace and forgotten. Or I swear I will give you what you truly deserve as inhumanely as possible."

Palmer was shaking under the President's piercing scowl, face ashened, and eyes blinking rapidly. He wobbled on his feet when Rufus kicked his chair violently, lobbing it onto the floor with a loud clunk.

Rufus turned his eyes to the screen as his vision darkened from the incensed encounter. He was heaving to regain his composure and his focus.

He waited until Palmer's footsteps disappeared through the door before speaking again. "Get me through the rocket."

The clicking sounds of the keyboard in the room grew steadily until he felt Tseng leave his side and approach one of the staff manning a computer.

"Sir, we're in," Tseng said.

Rufus was still heaving, eyes flickering restlessly on the screen. "Number Twenty Six, can you hear me?"

There was silence.

"Twenty Six, can you hear me?"

Another silence.

"Tifa, can you hear me?"

And another.

Rufus' eyebrows were creasing together until a static sound came through with a voice breaking frenziedly on the line.

When the white noise settled and dissipated into a more stalwart silence, it was Tifa's voice that rolled in. " _Rufus!_ "

Rufus fluttered his eyes close and exhaled in relief. He took in a deep breath. "Where are you?"

" _Up here, in space! Palmer launched the rocket!_ "

"I know, Tifa," Rufus acceded as calmly as he could. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

" _No, I'_ _m not. None of us is._ "

"What are you doing now? Where's Highwind?"

" _In the cockpit. I think that_ _'_ _s what you call it. He_ _'_ _s trying to fly the ship._ "

"Where are you?"

" _I'_ _m in the escape pod. I_ _'_ _m with Reno, Rude, and Aerith. We_ _'_ _re waiting for the others._ "

"What for?"

" _They went to get the Huge Materia._ "

"If the ship closes in on Meteor—"

" _No! Stop right there, Rufus!_ " Aerith interjected, drawing a frown on his face. " _I am not leaving without that Huge Materia!_ "

"Do you realize the Planet needs you more?"

" _But the Planet needs it, too!_ " Aerith snapped back.

Rufus closed his eyes again, his jaws tightening. As much as he wished for Tifa to leave the ship and come back to the Planet before it reaches Meteor, he knew the mission was crucial enough to allow her to wait and stay. Rufus had to remind himself that it was for the Planet— _their_ Planet. And he had no choice but to place his faith in Cid and Cloud to make it in time and bring Tifa back to him.

And there was the matter of the Ancient.

"Well, hurry up before you kill yourselves."

" _Sir!_ " Reno's voice emerged. Rufus narrowed his eyes. " _I would like to extend our sincerest apologies—_ "

"Can it for later," Rufus spliced crassly. "Bring Tifa and Aerith back, then we'll talk."

" _Sir, yes Sir!_ "

Tifa came forth again. " _Rufus?_ "

"Yes?"

" _Don_ _'_ _t worry, okay? We_ _'_ _ll make it._ "

Rufus pursed his lips.

" _I… uh…_ " Tifa trailed off. He heard Aerith's voice whispering something nonsensical aggressively in the background before Tifa spoke again. " _I miss you._ "

Rufus' heart stopped and his face fell from her words. He felt time cease to be for a second before the awkward pause in the air settled accompanied by the creaks on the chairs from the staff overseeing the launch and hearing the entire conversation. He could feel their gapes of disbelief drilling on his back as he felt the warm flush rising to his cheeks and then up to his ears.

Rufus cleared his throat. "I…" The lack of any trace of sound from around him was pressing. He turned around and sent everyone his signature glare, quickly prompting them to return to their respective tasks. Even Elena swiftly turned her head away, averting her eyes to the ceiling for Gaia-knows-what as if it was the only sensible thing to do. He turned back to the screen. Tifa was waiting.

"I…" He gulped. "I miss you, too."

The typing sounds from the keyboards grew louder.

Tifa hummed a laugh. Rufus turned his head away, his lips turning up a little on a side, unable to push down whatever he said had conjured.

" _I'_ _ll stay on the line,_ " Tifa said. " _Until we get back there._ "

Rufus nodded. "Yeah. I'll stay on, too."

And he did. He stood there, waiting for Shinra No. 26's progress. He waited even after Cloud, Cid, and Shera joined Tifa and the others in the escape pod with the Huge Materia. He stayed even if it took at least an hour until the pod unlatched from the ship and Cid called in saying "We're on our way back!"

Still, he stayed there, waiting for Tifa to land back.

His pensiveness was interrupted only when Elena appeared on his side.

"Sir, we have updates about the Mako Cannon," she said. "It's here in Midgar."

Rufus faced her. "Has it been secured in place?"

"Just about to, Sir."

Rufus nodded and pressed the button to reach the rocket. "Tifa."

" _Rufus?_ "

"The Mako Cannon is here."

" _Good. That_ _'_ _s good, right?_ "

"Yes. But I need to oversee its movement. I might have to leave for a while."

" _Sure. Just do what you have to do._ "

"Tseng will be here, if you need anything."

" _Okay. Talk to you later._ "

"Okay."

Rufus straightened up and Elena made an unsure sound. He gave her an inquiring look.

"Sir." Elena nodded at the screen. "Aren't you going to—"

"No," Rufus snapped before she could finish the sentence. He had given everyone enough show for the day, and the private pleasantries with his wife could wait for later.

* * *

It was Cloud who threw up first the moment they got out of the escape pod. He was then quickly followed by Rude who lurched more loudly until he could not get any more out.

The flight back was anything _but_ a smooth ride. "The atmosphere is getting in the way," Cid explained to them, the only thing Tifa understood from his lengthy lecture about astronomy and physics. She had never seen him so enthused about anything until he reached the space himself as if the vast expanse of the universe was the very essence of his being. Even Shera noticed it, paying him a heartfelt smile while they all tried to listen to him as they fell back to the Planet.

The pod had brought them in the middle of what looked like a jungle— tall tropical trees everywhere she looked and the spaces filled with the greenest bushes Tifa had ever seen. From a distance, she could see the upper part of an elevated makeshift shack and a wooden windmill turning lazily against the gentle gale.

The first thing Tifa did was take out her phone. As she had expected, there was not even a peek of signal.

"It's because of the remoteness of the place and the lack of signal towers," Shera explained to her. "Neither is viable in this area because it's so close to the lifestream."

The Highwind flew above them not long after. Barret took the lead of the ship the moment they caught sight of their falling craft and almost mistook it for an asteroid. It was Vincent who pointed out that it was man-made, therefore a part of Cid's rocket.

And out of everyone who greeted them in the Highwind, Barret was the only person who did not look happy to see her.

He suddenly fell silent when Tifa stepped into the ship with Reno and Rude following behind her. She cast him a look, an attempt to fasten him to herself while he was averting his eyes. She smiled a little when he finally peered at her with a stern look. Reno rubbed the back of his head and led himself and Rude away from them.

"So, you're the new Shinra," Barret said, his voice gruff.

"Yes," Tifa replied plainly. There was no other way to say it.

Barret hummed in his throat, a gutteral sound imparting his reluctance to accept her answer but conceding to her mind at the same time.

"It will take some time," Vincent offered when the silence between them stretched.

Barret shook his head. He glanced at his right arm briefly before turning back to Tifa. "It will take longer than that."

Tifa nodded. "Then take all the time you need."

Barret took a deep breath. "Rufus may not be able to change my mind about things. But maybe you can."

Tifa's smile grew wider, just enough to wrinkle her eyes. "I will try. Well, _we_ will try our best."

"Hey, you guys," Yuffie called from the wide window of the ship's cockpit. She pointed a finger at a towering grey creature with a bright red gem on its chest emerging from the shore closest to Midgar. "What's that?"

Everyone ran to her side and watched as the creature trudged leadenly towards the outskirts of Midgar.

Tifa widened her eyes. Aerith clasped her hands together.

"Diamond Weapon."

Reno and Rude tussled to get their phones and so did Tifa. She tried to choke down all the thoughts of the Weapon reaching Midgar, of Rufus not getting out in time. She forced herself to catch her breath and focus before she could lose grip of her wit.

"Ya'll aren't getting nothing from those phones. Here." Cid quickly handed her a radio device. "Use this."

"Rufus!" Tifa cried out at the device. "Rufus! Pick up!"

The buzzing sound filled the other line.

"Please pick up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up might be the last chapter!


	14. To The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have reached the end! I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS! Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it!

He could hear the loud thumps of metal from above the building, not too far from where his office was, but muffled enough by the soundproof walls his father installed around it. There was some slight shaking as well, an indication that the cannon was docked as carefully as the aircrafts could manage. And for a moment, he was worried it would smash down and demolish the whole building just by its sheer weight, until he was reminded of his father's preparation for the possibility of it and had scaffoldings installed to frame and support the weapon in place. His mouth frowned to a side at the thought— that his father managed to plan the efficiency and strength of the whole building for future possibilities but failed to plan for his son's future and the strength of the company.

Pathetic, as always. But at least he did one thing right.

Rufus was looking out from his office window, watching as Shinra's helicopters arrived one after another carrying parts and equipment meant to put the Mako Cannon together. He quickly looked at his phone the moment it rang and grimaced when Heidegger's name appeared.

" _Sir, Sister Ray is ready for charging._ "

"Charge it, then."

He rang off, not intending to hear any more of Heidegger's absurd reasons to call. No initiative, no mind of his own, nothing else to expect but inquiries and pointless apologies for his own mistakes. As with Palmer, he already had one person in mind to replace him should he continue to perform so poorly. The man was beginning to offend him.

He turned around when the door opened and Elena walked in. She clicked her heels together.

"Sir. I have intel from Mr. Tuesti," she said with a tone of an expectant preamble. "The escape pod has finally landed. Missus Shinra and the others were spotted in Mideel by the crew of Highwind. They are on their way to pick them up," she elaborated as tersely as she could to mask the same concern and worry he was cleaving on for Tifa. With two dire missions in hand, it was not the right time to be emotional. She reached over with a radio unit in hand. "The staff from the control room advised us to use this to get in touch with Highwind. They are not reachable for now because of distance issues, but we will try to start our correspondence with them as soon as possible."

Rufus nodded, taking the radio and eyeing it. Suddenly, it was the most prized thing he had. "Thank you, Elena. Please start evacuating the residents of Midgar."

"What about you, Sir?"

Rufus lifted his eyes to her and smiled. "I'll join you soon."

Elena bowed and headed out, leaving him with a contributive lead. Tuesti. Of course. Cait Sith had been with the other AVALANCHE members the whole time, meaning he could give him a real-time progression of events. With Tifa unreachable at the moment, it was the next best thing.

Rufus took out his phone again and punched Tuesti's number. He could imagine the executive currently topsy-turvying between the evacuation of the cities and operating Cait Sith, and was about to deal with an antsy boss too.

Tuesti sounded drained when he answered. " _Mr. President, this is not a good time._ "

"Good afternoon to you, too. And there is no better time, Tuesti," Rufus retorted nonchalantly. "Has Tifa already boarded the Highwind?"

Tuesti sighed. " _No. Not yet._ "

"Then call me when she does."

" _I will._ "

"What city are you working on now?"

" _Gongaga,_ " Tuesti replied, suddenly collected.

"That's far from Mideel, correct?"

" _It is. Why?_ "

Rufus hung up. Far from Tifa's sight, then.

The seism came so suddenly some moments later, rattling the paperweight and pen on his desk and thrumming low rumbles from the walls of the room. Rufus had thought it came from the cannon above his head until he espied what looked like a silver Weapon rising somewhere from the farther outskirts of Midgar.

He gripped on his phone, ready to call Tseng, Elena, or Reeve. He slid a foot away from the window and towards the door. His other hand, still grabbing the radio, raised itself closer to his mouth. For some reason he could not spell, Rufus did not know what to do first.

But then the tremor stopped as quickly as it came and the room steadied. Rufus stared back at the Weapon, so small in the distance that he started to doubt if it was moving at all. His sight flitted at the sand outside and then at the dust in his office, hovering in the air, frozen in place, never reaching the ground. He narrowed his eyes, his breaths suddenly becoming loud hisses, and his heartbeat pounding deafeningly against his ears. It was as if something turned everything off and set the time to a deadlock.

"You cannot redeem yourself this way, Shinra."

Rufus whirled in search of the voice— so low did it sound that his senses cried danger and pure menace. There was only one being who could invoke that kind of threat.

And he was standing in the shadow from a corner of his office— bright green eyes almost glowing around the slits of his pupils, silver hair stretching to his legs and easily caught in the wisps of the windless air, his skin deathly pale. He was leering, grinning, belittling his existence as he stood tall and looming, still armored in his archetypal black garment.

Rufus sneered back. He dared reciprocate the mockery at Sephiroth. "And why is that, pray tell?"

Sephiroth scoffed. He walked closer, his heavy footsteps clapping against the marble floor more loudly in the arresting silence, gaze tied to Rufus as the latter's eyes followed his. "Because in the end, all of these rest on your sins."

"Ah. Do amuse me and tell me something I don't already know. But I fail to understand the reason for that answer."

Sephiroth grinned and then he chuckled, his voice bouncing in the muted trice and then gradually drowning among the sudden crisp crackling of flames and howls of the desert wind wafting through thick smoke under the sunless sky. The office had rippled into a place of carnage, reminiscent of the malady that took place in Sector Seven, only more pernicious and irreversible. Shinra's crumpled insignia peeked under the black and gray and bloodstained rubbles and debris on the uneven ground, laying among the bodies of those who fought— Cloud, Aerith, Reno, Tseng, Cid, Rude, even the supposedly immortal Vincent.

And Tifa.

"I bet this is something you don't know yet," Sephiroth jabbed precariously.

Rufus glared back at Sephiroth, fastening himself on him and nowhere else. He had pulled this trick before on Tifa and Cloud, drawing out their worst fears and memories and driving them to the point of delusion that what they were seeing was real. All an illusion, he reminded himself, because it was an effective tactic to manipulate his psyche. Sephiroth found his sliver of weakness and used it to toy with his fears of the future where they failed, and everything in the scene around him would be what failure looked like.

 _None of it is real_ , he told himself. He was safe. Everyone was safe. Tifa was safe.

Sephiroth ambled to his right, ominous eyes slicing through Rufus' while he maintained his cautious sight on him. The exchange had become an encroaching game Rufus had caught himself in where he was either the hunter or the hunted.

"Shinra is the Planet's downfall," the former SOLDIER continued. "Destruction has been plated on your path, forged by the blood and cries of the Planet's children. And I am your sin, the wake, the aftermath of your ambitions."

Rufus scoffed, sneering. "And nothing more than a mistake."

"A mistake you created. A masterstroke birthed by Mother who reigned omnipotent in the worlds beyond. A legacy."

He heard her voice, a whimper from where she was supposedly laying. Rufus broke from Sephiroth and turned to Tifa, his eyes tightening at the profuse bleeding under her chest, her blood spreading and dripping along the rubbles as her life was slowly being drained from her.

Sephiroth scanned the lawless disarray around them. "And this is your legacy. The world's doom. Don't forget that you took part in this. You were served by the success of Shinra's rule. You and I are not so different, after all."

Rufus clenched his fists more tightly on his sides, his fingers growing numb. "Oh, don't we make a pair?"

Sephiroth looked heavenward, the smoky black skies fusing with his vision like a stickling spectre. "Power runs through our veins. Ruling the Planet is our bequeathal. I only stand on a higher pedestal as its god and you as Mother's mortal gambit. We play with the Planet by your hands. We cause destruction. We are feared. But you are feeble. An imbecile. And that is your folly."

Rufus heard Tifa draw her last breath. It was not easy to miss— the sounds she was making as she held on for her life was the only thing that kept him from snapping, illusion or reality be damned. He yanked his shotgun and pulled the trigger at Sephiroth. The latter chuckled and dissipated into thin glimmering wisps of the lifestream and reappeared behind him.

"Nibelheim," Sephiroth said. "You let that happen. Don't try to resist the deposition. You allowed the whole town to burn while you waited it out somewhere miles away."

Rufus was convulsing. He was not aware of it until he turned around and fired three more shells at Sephiroth, a feckless attack when he reappeared only inches from Rufus's face and curled his fingers around the barrel of his gun, steadying it from shaking. He should have expected that.

Sephiroth grinned, his other hand snaking to Rufus' by the trigger. "My death will not be a repentance of your sins to the Planet, and especially not to her. As you continue your existence in the world, so will they."

Rufus' heart was beating so furiously at the proximity and the transgression, he felt it latch up in his throat. He kept himself in line, refusing to falter at the face of the enemy. "Just so we are clear, you were sent to keep Nibelheim safe. Not to burn it."

Sephiroth leaned in closer. "Then perhaps you can't deny this."

His eyes widened when the ground began splitting under them and Tifa's lifeless body plummeted to the remains of what looked like Sector Seven. Disoriented by the illusion, Rufus had momentarily thought that he was about to fall too and bent over to reach for Tifa. But he was still standing midair, stepping on an invisible floor and looking down at the expanse of what once was Midgar

"This one, you allowed to happen by your leave," the foe said.

Rufus was still staring at the bottom where the wreckage laid, the world that mattered to her so much. He had never thought of looking, never known what it looked like after that night when the Turks set the order in motion. He never thought of searching for her either, too focused and distracted on the seat he had inherited from his late father. He could still remember the look on her face when she saw him again as her enemy, the man who let it all happen.

He understood now why she doubted him.

"You tried to hide from this," Sephiroth taunted. "You deceived her and everyone else. Steve, was it? Was it your pitiful attempt to run from the sins of your name? But blood has been spilled and the spiral continues. Even when you try to defeat me, even when she does, the spiral will never stop spinning back to the decisions you have made. And there is nothing to save you from it. You will always be the cause of her sufferings, her nightmares. You are the monster who created the boogeyman who haunts her for as long as she lives. Nothing more."

But he had another bullet at his disposal. Rufus smirked. Tifa had forgiven him. He knew the moment she kissed him that night he surrendered himself to her. He was certain from then on that his heart was no longer his but hers in her mercy. How she would treat it, if she could find herself to accept it fully, had been the only thing that always mattered.

"But you are forgetting something," Rufus said finally. "Her decision is what will save me from that spiral. And she had decided. And I am saved."

Sephiroth strewed a jesting grin. "Let's hope she does not regret it."

"No. I am certain now that she won't," Rufus said. "The reason you are here right now is because you knew your defeat will arrive soon, and I am taking part in it. The Mako Cannon above will pop your little bubble, and Strife and the Ancient will do the rest. And I will make sure they succeed. You see, we are different after all. I have found my salvation and you are doomed."

Sephiroth chuckled. "Oh, you will soon find out what I am pertaining to. And you will have no second to spare."

He disappeared in one swift motion while everything else waved into thin air. The blighted scene of Midgar was no more and Rufus was abruptly back in his office, catching his breath as if all the lost time leading to the present had riveted to him. He glanced around when the ground quaked even more violently than when he first sighted the Weapon.

He looked out the window. The Weapon was closer to Midgar now.

" _Rufus!_ "

Rufus turned to the radio where Tifa's distressed voice came through and fumbled for the device. His phone was resting next to it with flashes of alerts from almost everyone— Tseng, Elena, Heidegger, and even Reeve.

"Tifa."

Her voice broke from relief. " _Rufus!_ "

She was safe. Good. "Where are you?"

" _Get out of Midgar, now!_ "

He watched the Weapon steady itself on its feet so haltingly from its weight and size. It lifted its chest that emitted glowing yellow rays that gradually grew larger in every second. Faint blue light trickled from above the window at the same time, his own counterattack coming from the Mako Cannon.

"I'm sorry, Tifa," he said. "I have to see this through."

" _No! Please! Get out!_ "

The lights from the Weapon were growing larger while the ray from the cannon was growing brighter. Rufus felt a painful lump in his throat and he choked it down as he stood there watching in the heart of it all. Running— no. He would not run this time. He had to be there and govern the attack to serve their cause because that was his task and no one else's. He was already in the position to fulfill his role in this fight against Sephiroth and he was not about to abandon it. Not until he had seen the Mako Cannon's attack on the barrier. Even if it would cost him his life. He failed to protect her world once. Never again.

"Thank you for giving me a chance, Tifa."

" _Why are you talking like that?_ " Tifa's voice was wavering in the midst of her crying. " _Stop talking like that! We_ _'_ _re on our way to you!_ "

He curled his lip up. "I hope I have made it up to the Planet."

" _Get to the rooftop where we can see you!_ "

The blue light was growing brighter. Standing by it would take his sight away. At least he was certain she was aboard the Highwind. "I hope I have made it up to you."

" _Rufus! Please!_ " Tifa sobbed desperately. " _Come back to me and tell me these yourself!_ "

Rufus swallowed down the pain in his throat when it returned. And despite that, even when he tried to curb his own bereavement, a tear had made its way out of his eye. He scoffed, learning then what it felt like to know when one was about to die. He knew the chances of his survival, even with the hidden chute his father had built for him. It was built within the structure and would share whatever fate and future the building held. He determined that his luck would just have to decide for him even if the probabilities of getting out alive were slim to none. Still, he lamented over the time he was given to spend with her— it was too short, too little.

"Don't cry, Tifa," he said as he watched the Weapon grow brighter. "Everything will be alright."

" _You promise? You promised we won_ _'_ _t lie to each other._ "

Rufus chuckled. "I promise."

" _Then wait for me there, we_ _'_ _re coming!_ "

The Weapon released multiple flares of light towards Midgar just as the Mako Cannon fired its own, stabbing through the Weapon and maintaining its speed as it propelled towards the Northern Crater.

That was it. That was it for him.

"Tifa, tell me something. Do you regret it?"

" _What?"_

"Having known me?"

Her sobs grew louder. It was a question he never heard the answer to. " _No. Never._ "

Rufus smiled. Another victory over Sephiroth. "Will you still love me if I break one promise?"

" _RUFUS!_ "

"C'mon, Tifa. Please answer me."

" _Y-yes, Rufus,_ " she managed to say through the sounds of her inconsolable anguish. " _I will._ "

Rufus smiled, his heart calming back down in his chest at the solace of her words. "Will you really?"

" _To the end._ "

.

.

.

_Once, many years ago, Rufus was asked a question he would never forget._

" _What do you fear the most?_ _"_

 _He was still in primary school then, sitting on his chair as his classmates answered the question one by one._ _"_ _Spider_ _"_ _seemed to be the most popular answer, and he remembered thinking about bringing them to one of his father_ _'_ _s laboratories where all sorts of spiders have mutated into something else entirely. They still kept their crittery legs though, but not their sizes or docility._ _"_ _Waterfalls_ _"_ _was the most amusing answer he heard, but not enough to stun his teacher when his attention landed on him._

" _What about you, Rufus?_ _"_

 _He remembered raising his gaze to him and ignoring the intrigued stares from everyone else. He had an answer ready, rooted from the memory of his mother_ _'_ _s funeral._

_The most beautiful, most amazing woman he had known who made his disconsolate childhood a little brighter, had her shine dulled by her screwed, philandering husband. Rufus would walk to her door, too tall and too heavy to open while he heard her cry from the other side. He did not know then why she was sad or why she was wailing so gravely that she would always try to catch her breath. It was not until he grew older that he understood better— that she was crying over her accursed life, a life full of scorn, pretenses, and empty of love. And that was when he started to truly hate his father._

_It was her grief that drowned her in alcohol and brought her back to the lifestream. He watched the visitors as she laid alone in her gray casket at the other end of the room. They were chatting, socializing, treating the whole affair like a business occasion where they could extend their personal networks and improve their entrepreneurial advantages. He turned to his father who was talking to another man he never met, nodding and smiling while his wife laid dead away from his sight._

_Not one of them shed a tear. Not one wept for her existence, her light, her smile. No one remembered her for the person that she was, as if her life was not worth celebrating. She lived and died neglected and ignored because she was a Shinra._

_Rufus blinked at the teacher and answered,_ _"_ _That no one would weep for me._ _"_

.

.

.

Tifa was howling.

Her vision tunneled at the blast that expunged Shinra's Headquarters in Midgar. Rufus. Rufus. Rufus was there. Was.

She did not know how long she had lost herself. The next thing she knew, she had descended to the ground zero of the building and ran to the debris, soot, and smoking embers from the Weapon's attack. She pushed the hard and heavy litters away, determined to see the bottom where Rufus might be. Her head rigidified at all other possibilities than that of Rufus alive. She was not asking for much. She just wanted to see him.

Two tears dropped from her and quickly evaporated from the heat of the rubbles the moment it touched the surface. She lifted her gloved hands and turned them around to take a look— her fingers were shaking and covered in bloodied blisters and her palms sore from the burning heat of the Weapon's ray that settled on the crags. She hitched a deep breath, a sob, at the thought of Rufus buried in heaps of it.

"What is the circus doing here?"

Tifa clenched her fists at the sound of Scarlet's voice, her skin stinging under the pressure of her fingers. Cloud, who had been standing behind her, unsheathed his sword and held it in front of him in a defensive stance.

"The President is dead," Heidegger announced. Tifa could _hear_ him grin and sent him a glare over her shoulder, tears still falling along her cheeks. "I'm in charge now!"

She heaved herself towards him with a hard fist to his face. Heidegger stumbled back on his foot then lifted his own palm to hit her back. Cloud was ready to strike first when Tseng suddenly appeared and held Heidegger by his arm.

"You were never in charge to begin with," Tseng said. He lowered his arm and smirked when Heidegger pried himself from his tight grip and massaged the spot with his other hand. Tseng crept in front of Tifa, his sight still on Heidegger. "Shinra lives through the next kin."

"There is no next kin," Heidegger spat.

"Apparently, you know nothing, Mr. Heidegger." Tseng turned around and held out a hand to Tifa. "Madam President."

Heidegger's jaw dropped and Scarlet's eyes went so wide they almost fell out.

Tifa stared at Tseng's hand and sniffled. She shook her head, refusing to accept that she was supposed to assume her husband's position, but was returned with a firm, reassuring nod.

"You _are_ Shinra now," Tseng said, formal but lulling. "All of these rest upon you. There is still so much work to do in his absence."

* * *

.

.

.

It had been four days since Sephiroth's defeat.

The Planet was saved from Meteor, everyone was celebrating as the world rebuilt starting with a place east of Midgar they dubbed the "Edge," while Tifa stood alone in what was supposed to be their room at his loft in Healen Lodge that morning. From the long roster of his estates she could choose from, that one was the place closest to the Edge which did not hold any of her memories of him. And right at that moment, she would prefer not to be too enveloped by them in her mourning while she longed in her hope that he was still alive.

Her eyelids were still warm and heavy from crying, yet they shut on their own when tears began welling around them again. It was not the first time she had lost someone so dear to her, but he was the love of her life. A big part of her was ripped and shredded to pieces that the ache had become a cruel cycle. The world had begun spinning too slow with nothing to alleviate the pain that never grew smaller.

Aerith, Yuffie, and Cloud all tried to offer their own ways of comfort. They brought small moments of laughter and happiness which she was grateful for, but nothing to cure her grief for longer than an hour's time. Elena offered her own company and slept within the vicinity of the loft daily at her beck and call, while Yuffie practically forced herself inside to cheer her up. Still, at the end of the day, they would have responsibilities to hold and tasks to fulfill at far and stretching places. And so was she.

The first order she gave Tseng was to find Rufus. Tseng had assured her that they had been ceaseless in their search since the Diamond Weapon's attack on Midgar. For three days Rufus was alone wherever he was. The thought was becoming harder to sit still for with each passing hour.

Tifa straightened herself as she took a deep breath. She rubbed her eyes before opening them, sniffled, and then cleared her throat to recompose herself. She ironed her lavender blouse with her hand and grabbed her purse before leaving the room. Elena was already waiting on the couch and jumped on her feet when Tifa approached. The former bowed.

"Madam Shinra."

Tifa shook her head and gently squeezed Elena by her arm. "We've already talked about this, Elle. You don't need to be so formal with me."

Elena bowed her head. "Oh. Right. But Tseng will scold me again for being too casual with you. It's the Turks' protocol."

"Then maybe we can keep it between us. Just call me Tifa when we're alone. And you are allowed to be comfortable around me."

Elena nodded vigorously. She was too young and callow to deviate from working by the rules and understanding why it was acceptable from time to time. Her frivolous character made Tifa smile a little knowing that there was a deadly side to Elena as was with every Turk when they needed to be.

Elena took out her black notebook and skimmed a finger downward on a page. "This first work on our list is Mr. Tuesti at Kalm," she said, eyes on the list. "Then Junon to revisit the rehabilitation we are doing after the raid. Mr. Highwind is also requesting that you examine a project in Rocket Town. We will also revisit Edge to check on Midgar's rehabilitation, and then the reexamination of the mako reactors from our former HQ."

Tifa's eye twitched on the last one. "You think we can make it in all of these?"

"That depends on how long each will take. But if we can't finish them all, we can reschedule on the following days."

"Is that how…"

Elena smiled. She closed her notebook and placed it back into the inner pocket of her suit. "Yeah."

Tifa nodded. "Okay. Kalm first, then."

Reeve was already waiting outside his makeshift office— an empty one-story structure made of gray bricks and a blue roof on the outside, while the interiors were predominantly metal with open pipes and mounted screens and gizmos. Cid and Shera were already sitting on their chairs by an elongated table, waiting with their own cups of tea. Tifa took the one at the center.

"How are you, Tifa?" Reeve asked. He leaned forward against the table, gaze intent on her and listening.

Tifa forced a smile and shrugged, pressing her lips together from telling him the truth behind why it took her longer to prepare for the day. He gave her a sympathetic smile.

Shera stood. "I'll make you some tea. A tea will make it all better."

Tifa lowered her head. "Thank you, Shera."

Cid was leaning laxly back on his chair, an elbow plopped on its backrest, and his mouth chewing on a tip of a toothpick. He gestured at something in front of her. "Those the plans?"

Tifa jerked backward and realized that she suddenly had an envelope in front of her. Elena might have placed it there without her knowing. "Uhm, yes. These are the plans we have."

Cid fanned his fingers inward and cocked his head at it. "Let me see 'em."

The meeting dragged for two hours more with too many plan changes and too many proposals. She had realized that it was the inevitable consequence of firing all the more experienced executives of Shinra and replacing them with new people. Hojo was the first to go, though she was yet to think of someone to replace him in his department. She presented the position to Vincent, though the most he could do was oversee it while she looked for someone more permanent. Shera filled in Scarlet's position, and Cid was the obvious choice for Palmer's. Heidegger's was offered to Cloud, but he rapidly rejected it. Only Reeve was able to preserve his position.

"The monetary mobility stalled after the Meteor incident," Reeve said while pulling out more documents. Cid was growing more disinterested but was managing to keep his attention up in the meeting. Shera was more immersed, taking notes when she needed to. "We will need more from our financial flow if we are to pursue the research and construction of alternative energy sources."

"Are the mako reactors still running?" Tifa asked.

"For now. As long as we don't have anything to replace them with, people will have to rely on the reactors for electricity."

"Did the former President make any notes about it?" Cid asked.

"He did, but they were made before the Weapons and the Meteor had made their appearances."

Tifa pressed her fingers against her temple. His words were rolling like rusty gears inside her head.

"Maybe it's for the better that we don't hire someone for Public Safety yet," Shera added. "Less people to hire means less expenses. Tifa can hold out on her own and she has Cloud, the Turks, and us. Perhaps we can redirect the expense into building these proposals?"

"As for the Director of Public Safety, I have someone in mind that I can suggest. A certain General Caraway might have the ideal character for it. As for the expenses, I would agree, but we will have to await Tifa's decision."

"Tifa?"

She had both of her hands on her head now. Their words had soaked in her and all she could hear was white noise against the angry thumping inside her chest.

"Excuse me," she muttered and stood so abruptly, the scraping of her chair made more noise than her voice. She headed out the door.

The cool air outside felt refreshing when it blew to her skin and filled her lungs. She closed her eyes and inhaled a few more deep breaths to bury the overwhelming awareness that Rufus should have been there making the decisions and not her. Every matter in their meeting was Rufus' vision, and she was only ever supposed to help out. Rufus should be seeing those happen while she should be standing beside him smiling proud at his own achievements. She wasn't supposed to do both— making the decisions and standing alone.

The door opened behind her and Reeve walked out. He stopped beside her and folded his arms around himself. "You okay?"

Tifa nodded at first, then she shook her head.

"I told them to take a break," he said. "You can take your time."

"Thank you."

They both lapsed into silence as their eyes settled at the idle activity within the town. The children in Kalm started to come out of their school with their parents or their friends. Old wives hung their laundry while the younger women helped. The men ran most of the establishments and some of them were doing laborious works on constructions.

It was Tifa who broke the quiet. "Reeve, I think you should take charge."

He shifted to her with rounded eyes.

She lowered her head. "I can't do it for now. I can't decide things for the company. I don't know how he did it. You will have to do it."

"I have no right to decide," Reeve said.

"I do. And I'm deciding on that now," Tifa replied, her voice falling.

"Okay, Tifa. I'll do it," he said eventually after a moment of musing. "I know why you're doing this. You can take all the time you need. But you will have to come back in there eventually. You know that, don't you?"

Tifa nodded slowly. "Yeah. I will." She lifted her gaze to him, her vision blurred from tire and tears. "I trust you. I know you'll handle this better."

Reeve nodded. "Okay, Tifa. If it's the least that I can do."

"It is."

* * *

The fourth day was about to reach its end and she still had not heard a word from Tseng.

The rest of the Turks had suddenly gone silent. Elena sat by her inside the car upon her insistence as they made their way from Junon to Healen Lodge. She could no longer bring herself to look at the time and passed the duty of managing her itinerary completely to Elena.

Her left thumb fiddled with her rings, her eyes staring blankly at the floor, and her mouth slightly parted. She was trapped in a numbing rapture while Elena read her phone until she felt the Turk's hand on her wrist.

"Tifa," she called, then squeezed her gently.

Tifa lifted her head and blinked her eyes back to focus, her eyes still rashed and stinging from crying. She looked at Elena and smiled, a small assurance that she was fine. For now.

But that did not fool the Turk. She suddenly reached forward and tapped the driver's shoulder. "Take us to Edge."

Tifa did not react. She knew what Elena was trying to do. Edge was where Aerith, Cloud, Marlene, and Barret stayed and where the rest of the party sporadically visited.

The place was still lacking lights. The refugees, former Midgarians, installed makeshift lamp posts from spare parts they salvaged from what was left of Shinra's building. The roads were thick with mud and cluttered with fragments of equipment, wood, and tools the residents used to build their makeshift homes and merchandise stalls around the clock. Its rehabilitation had been one of her priorities and entrusted the implementation of their plans to Cloud and Barret. A few months of free water and electricity sources were part of her initial aid to the populace as they recovered. And when Shinra recoups some gil, she would work on the public structures and housings next.

The car stopped in front of a wooden assemblage standing in the middle of the provisional city where the sign "Seventh Heaven" hung without a light. With Cid's help, Barret did his best to reconstruct her bar.

"It'll give you some comfort from your ol' life in Sector Seven," he told her. She remembered agreeing to it only for reconciliation's sake. At least Barret was trying, she thought. Even when it was supposed to be one of Rufus' plans.

Tifa stepped out of the car and took a deep breath as she surveyed the edifice. Elena looped an arm around hers and smiled then gently guided her up the steps and to the door. Tifa opened it.

Yuffie was standing in the winebar arranging the bottles inside the shelf while Red was pulling a crate through a rope by his fangs. Cloud and Barret were installing a window screen and Aerith was sweeping the floor from the dense dust coming from it. Reno and Rude appeared from the back door, dusting off their hands, surprising her by their appearances but not as much as by the lone man sitting on one of the stools.

Newsboy cap. Brown jacket. Bright blond hair.

She covered her mouth with her hand and sucked in a deep breath. Could it be…

When the man turned around to face her with his usual smirk, she had forgotten all else, even the smiles everyone threw her way as they shifted their gazes between him and her. She ran to him while he slid off and strode towards her with reaching arms. She threw herself to him and locked him in her tight embrace around his neck. He lifted her, one arm around her waist and the other up her back.

"Rufus…" she sighed through the nape of his neck between her sobs. She fastened herself to him, to feel him and make sure he was real. Very real.

Rufus buried his lips through her hair and kissed the crown of her head. "Forgive me, Tifa. I took so long."

Tifa nodded and gasped for breath and chuckled. Of course she forgave him. She would always forgive him. She would do anything for him.

Her mind ran with so many questions. How he survived, for one. Or how he managed to be found. Who found him? What happened in the past few days? Was he hurting anywhere? But the answer was always the same: she would soon find out and she would be there by his side whatever the answers may be.

"I love you, Tifa."

"Gaia, Rufus," she breathed. "I love you so much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for reading this fic! Special thanks to the readers, reviewers, commenters, and a big big shoutout to my fellow RufTis and multi-shippers! Thank you so much for your support and love! I would also like to thank the CloTis who encouraged me to keep writing! Thank you! BIG BIG THANKS to Naya, my favorite beta reader who willingly and wholeheartedly read and improved this fic each chapter to the end! Our cruise has ended, but another one is on the way, so hold on tight!

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAND on the next chapter, we will catch wind of what Rufus is talking about! Be prepared for flashbacks!


End file.
